


When Trust is Vital

by hellbells



Series: Precious Trust verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergent Canon, BAMF Stiles, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fae Stiles., Good Alpha Derek, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Season/Series 02, Stilinski Family Feels, The Argent Family, pack mother Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 79,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Eyes. </p><p>Stiles knew what it meant - he was one half of the Alpha pair of Beacon Hills. Oh my god, the thought. I haven’t even finished High School. </p><p>No pressure. </p><p> Well if you ignore the Psycho hunting family, deadly creatures descending and learning how to mother newly created puppies - all in a days work for Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One: Of Packs and Omegas Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Disclaimer - Don't own just borrowing characters. 
> 
> I have kept to the same verse as the prequel and while it is not super vital to have read the prequel it will help.

 

** Chapter One: Of Omegas and Packs - Pt One **

 

Red eyes. Stiles knew what it meant. He was no one half of the Alpha pair of Beacon Hills.

 

Of Fuck. 

 

 

He was now responsible for the safety of the town, and he hadn’t even finished High School. He could feel Derek’s excitement as the power ran through his veins.  He was definitely a high wolf right now. Well, he would take one for the team and keep him distracted until he was thinking with more than his goddamn snout. Stiles was glad that he could still think rationally. He must have said some of that aloud as his Grandad was laughing in his ear. In fact, Edward was still laughing as Stiles was engulfed in the most enthusiastic hug. Honestly he was more like a cuddly octopus than a dangerous Alpha wolf. Stiles could make out a rumbled, “Mine,” and a, “Mate.”

  
He rolled his eyes and could guess that Derek would have a one track mind. Still he would not want an audience for how he intended to keep Derek distracted so with a, “We’re outta here!” He decided to transport them back to his bedroom - thankful that his Dad was going to the office.  Stiles was glad that his Dad was so accepting of Derek but there was no reason to rub it in his face. He was also aware that his Dad was the Sheriff so he should tread carefully so as not to screw up his Dad’s job.

 

 

Derek was still all human apart from sharper fingernails and the glowing red eyes. Stiles should not find it hot - but he was not little Red. He had no problem in being eaten by the big bad wolf.  He watched, already panting as Derek stalked towards the bed.  Stiles suddenly knew what prey felt like. Derek was still on a power high and Stiles knew that he needed to truly claim his mate as that was the one thing that Derek had control about and understood in his life.   “Need you Der’.”

  
Derek rumbled and one might compare it to a kitten but even Stiles knew that that would likely see him cut off from sex if he made that comparison. Stiles though did not get to think much longer as the desire was building in a feedback loop along their bond. Stiles sucked in a breath as Derek stripped him of his clothes but he wasn’t a full on blushing maiden. He was grabbing at Derek’s clothes wanting to divest his Alpha of all the clothes that were blocking his beauty. Stiles gasped out, “So fucking hot and mine.”  


Derek growled at that remark, low and sexy. Stiles was not going to last too much longer and he really wanted to last until at least he’d got his pants off.  He bucked up, desperately seeking friction.  

 

 

He could hear Derek’s amazement, “You want this.”  


Stiles ground up into him, “Damn straight you’re mine Alpha.”

  
Stiles could see the moment the light switched in Derek’s brain. He was their mate, and accepting their bond it was up to Derek to make him submit; it was up to Derek to show he was worthy of Stiles submission. Derek stretched out over him, covering him so that they touching skin on skin. Stiles knew that Derek was aiming for maximum scent marking.  Stiles couldn’t help if he was being a tease by grinding against Derek - but all he could think about was release. He needed to come so bad,

 

 

“Not yet.”

 

 

Stiles whimpered as he was guessing that Derek was going to draw this out.  He nearly bucked off the bed when he felt the warm talented tongue suckle around the head of his weeping dick. He looked down to see the content, smug grin of an Alpha who knew exactly what he was doing to Stiles. Stiles eyes rolled into the back of his head as his brains were being sucked out of his dick.  He must have said something to that effect as he was treated to a rumbling laugh around his dick.  He whimpered as he tried not to come before he even began.

 

 

Derek pulled off, wanting him to come, “Come for me baby.”  


Stiles was so far gone that he didn’t even protest the baby comment.  He was also powerless to resist the request as it was exactly what he needed. He came with a shout and watched as Derek sucked all of it down, licking his lips so as not to miss any of it.

 

 

He was sated and a puddle of goo. He could only let Derek move his muscles into the places where he thought best. He was moaning and whimpering worse than the actors in the last porno he watched. It struck him that he was living his own porno - only a thousand times hotter.  

 

 

Derek growled, “No one gets to see you like this.”  


Stiles was fully on board with that plan and his legs spread open letting Derek see all of him.  He was being impish as he went limp and pliable. He could see the reaction Derek had to that as his eyes flashed crimson - and stayed that way.  “Come on Alpha ... take me.”  
Stiles didn’t even to bother his shudder of desire - he had no doubt that his mate would smell it anyway.

 

 

He could feel as the fingers slowly stretched him open - he was whimpering and moaning now. He wasn’t sure that he would live long enough to feel Derek’s cock inside him even though right now that was all he wanted to feel. He was going to burst through sexual frustration. The bastard stilled his hand and Stiles opened his eyes glaring at his mate. He would have used words but that part of his brain was offline right now.

 

 

Derek grinned at mates glare; Stiles may be a virgin but he was not shy. He started to push back against Derek’s fingers and Derek just watched as his fingers were swallowed by his willing mate.  He was doing the best to prepare his mate but he was not going to be able to resist too much longer. He and his wolf had the overwhelming urge to bury themselves deep inside their mate,

 

 

When Stiles started to thrust back willingly, moaning all the while Derek knew it was time. He pulled his fingers out and heard the whimper as his mate was suddenly empty.  He pulled his mate closer, lining himself up and gently pushed forward. He savoured watching his dick slowly sink into the tight heat of his mate. He was the only one who would get to see his mate like his. He and his wolf were smug. He was using the last frail thread of control not to thrust.  

 

 

Stiles was stunned. He was so full and Derek was staying stock still, just purring. Stiles could feel the satisfaction from here but it was not enough. “Fuck me ... Claim me.”  


And that was the magic phrase. Derek heard the demands of his mate and snarled, pulling back and the thrusting back in. He was setting a vicious pace, and the human part of him was worried for his mate as he pounded him. His wolf was smug at the moans he kept pulling out of his mate. He could feel the pleasure building, the overwhelming urge to tie them together.

 

 

Stiles must have known; Stiles could feel the hint of claws pressing into his hips and it made him burn all the more hotter, “Do it. Want your knot.”

  
Derek growled, low and needy, he was a little more wolf than man right now. One last thrust and he could feel his knot expand.  His mate was so good, writing on his knot. He’d showed his mate that he was the one who could pleasure him best.

 

 

Stiles was incredibly satisfied. Still he couldn’t help but be pragmatic even as his brain was shutting down thanks to good sex.  “We need ...clothes ...before Dad...”

  
He said no more as he slipped into a deep satiated peace. Derek really did not want to clothe them as he objected to not seeing his mate in all his glory. Although enough sense had been restored to know that the Sheriff seeing them naked would not be good. He managed to slip some clothes on before falling into a deep slumber pulling his mate close.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Stiles woke up to his Dad by his bed. It was a good thing that they'd dressed again. Otherwise he suspected his dad would not have been too impressed. Stiles knew that his dad accepted his relationship but wouldn’t be too keen on having it rubbed in his face.

 

 

Stiles startled but Derek caught him before he could face plant on the floor, "Hey dad thanks for the scare"

 

 

John smiled, seeing the childish pout on his son’s features. You’re welcome."

It was a nice bit of levity from what had been a sucky night.  His son had gone off to face an Alpha werewolf and two kids had been attacked.  "You okay?"

 

 

Stiles took a deep breath and he may have leant back against Derek's chest. "I will be. What's up?"

His voice was full of concern as he knew his dad. He only usually got this way when there was a bad case involving kids.

 

 

His dad sighed. "You sure you got the Alpha last night?"

 

 

"Yeah why?"

 

 

John looked haunted, “Your friends were attacked last night.”

  
Stiles was way more alert now and Derek was reacting as well. “Who was attacked and are they okay?”

  
John shook his head, “Let’s just say that it was consistent with those pesky mountain lions and the people are Lydia and Jackson.”  


Stiles did not know what to say right now.  He was assuming that the Hale Pack would consist of him, Derek and a reluctant Scott. “Are they okay?”  


“Lydia is in a coma ... and Jackson was checked out AMA by his father this morning.”  
  
Stiles pinched his nose. This was so not what he needed to deal with. He was hoping to help Derek adjust to the power increase whilst keeping up at school. It was ambitious but not beyond him - there were some advantages to his ADHD.  “We need to find them Der’.”  


The alpha wolf was slow to wake and seemingly reluctant to let go of Stiles neck. Thankfully he was not molesting him in the presence of his Dad; he was just scenting him.  He grumbled, "What?"

 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes because jeez his mate was not a morning person.  "Well honey it seems Peter had the last laugh or bite in this case."

 

 

"Who did he bite?"  Derek asked all seriousness now - it was enough to have jolted him to being alert.

 

 

The Sheriff was the one to answer him, "Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin."

 

Derek frowned, "Wait is that the strawberry-haired goddess?"

 

 

Stiles sighed - he could tell that possessive jealousy was going to be a thing. Was it wrong that he was okay with that?  "Is she healing or deteriorating?" Stiles asked hoping to deflect him, plus whilst he didn’t want to think it. He knew that either option was not a good one around a hospital full of humans who knew nothing about the Supernatural.

 

 

The Sheriff could guess that that was the most important part. The trouble was - she was no worse but at the same time she was no better.  "She is just catatonic - no better or worse."

 

 

Derek frowned as he'd never heard of that scenario - as far as he knew the bite took or you died. There was no in between.

 

 

Stiles knew a little more thanks to his study, "It seems there is something hidden in her family tree."

 

 

The Sheriff rubbed his face letting Stiles know just how tired he is. It was what he did when he couldn’t handle any more information, “And what does that mean?”  


Stiles shrugged, “There are a few creatures that will survive a bite unchanged, like a banshee, and a few like myself who in theory can choose to accept, reject or change the bite.”

 

Derek was awake and annoyed. He did not like the idea of potential Omegas running through his territory. “I need to find the wolf.”

  
Stiles sighed just imagining how well the first meet and greet would go between Derek and Jackson - oh to be a fly on that wall. Still he could be mature for once, “So here is what we will do. You go sniff out Jackson and I will go and find out what Lyds is.”

 

“You are not leaving to go and see that ...”  


Stiles could tell that Derek wanted to finish that sentence in a multitude ways but was mindful of his Dad being in the room. It was a good sign; showing that Derek was able to think with more than the primal part of his brain.  “Yeah you’re cute and all but you’re my one and only boo and that will not change.”

 

Derek said something like, “Mine.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Always now let’s go sort things out.”  
  
  
 _If Stiles had just how complicated, and annoying things would have turn out to be. He would have made his Dad go and sleep and drag Derek back to bed for round three._


	2. Episode One: Of Packs and Omegas Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek and Stiles have to deal with the newly bitten Jackson and Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note - this story will encompass all of Season two as it would play out in this verse and each episode will be chunked up into parts.

  * **Episode One: Of packs and Omegas; Pt2**



 

Stiles traipsed along the corridors of the hospital. He had very mixed feelings about this place. On the one hand he had to watch his mother wither away in one; on the other hand, his favourite Nurse, Mama McCall, worked here. It didn’t matter about his feelings though he was here because he needed to see Lydia - one to see if she was okay and two to figure out what type of supernatural creature she was. He ran smack bang into Melissa,

 

“Stiles?”  
  
“Sorry Mel’ I was lookin’ for Lydia.”

He must have given something away with his face as she seemed surprised by something.

 

“She is this way ... Stiles what happened?”  
  
Stiles gave the party line of, “A rogue animal. Not sure what to call it as it defied description has decided to start roaming the streets and attacking teens. The good news is it is dead now.”  
  
Melissa knew Stiles. If she was honest she considered him a second son and she knew his tells. He was obviously bone weary and whilst he had told no lies. She was more than aware that he had kept some pretty major things from her in his explanation. Melissa knew Stiles well enough to know that would get no more from him and soon she was going to have a pretty serious chat about who was so serious in his life that they could leave such a hickey. She would blame this on it being the last hour of her shift, as another stray thought crossed her mind about if the Sheriff had killed the hickey maker. “Does he know?”

 

Stiles looked a tad confused but let it go as he didn’t want to get into a long conversation. After all, he was on a fact finding mission and he really wanted to see if Lydia was okay. “Is Lydia okay?”

 

“You be quiet!” Melissa warned and threatened in one phrase. It was just part of the bad ass that was Melissa McCall.

 

Stiles held his hand up in a three fingered salute. She didn’t look reassured but then again she was one of the few people who knew him well enough to know that he had never been a boy-scout. He’d walked to the room where Lydia was being kept and slipped inside, careful not to disturb anyone that might be in her room. To his anger he discovered no one. He was quietly furious their daughter had been attacked but the Martin’s were unable to get there for 48 hours.

 

He looked at Lydia lying in the bed and she looked so fragile and pale. There was none of the spirit and fire she would usually exude as she walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High School.  He made a silent vow that she would never be alone again - it was fucking tragic that she was the most popular girl in high school and yet in the hospital she had not one visitor.

 

He put the few flowers he’d bought in the vase and went to hold her hand.  He was amazed though that as he held her hand he felt not one romantic inclination towards her. That didn’t mean he didn’t care about her; he would ride Jackson’s ass if he didn’t take good care of her.

 

He felt her temperature at her wrist, trying to ascertain if she was rejecting the bite. Lydia was warm to the touch; he was relieved though as it was a light fever; not the high fever you would expect if she was truly rejecting the bite.  He looked carefully, and though he hated it he delved deeper using his Fae-sight. He was never fond of the sensation as he could feel the disassociation of his mind from his body as he delved into her core - he found it. It was the missing piece, the puzzle link if you will. In Lydia’s soul for lack of a better word - there was an energy you would associate with the banshees. Stiles was guessing that living in Beacon Hills but more specifically the werewolf bite had activated her dormant genes.  Huh, he guessed his Dad could no longer give him shit when he called Ms Martin a wailing woman.

 

Although he was seriously reluctant to do so; he stayed where he was. He wanted to go check on his mate; he was worried as Derek was a new Alpha. Stiles knew and could feel Derek’s strong compulsion to make new wolves to form a strong pack. A part of that compulsion would be Derek’s wolf feeling like it needed to protect its mate Stiles. Stiles was not against the idea per se but he knew that the Argents’ might see things a little differently.  

 

He settled by the bedside table, choosing to keep vigil. He looked at the few daisies he’d brought and decided to make them better. He delved into the magic of the earth and what small connection it still had due to the stems being cut and made the daisies bloom.

 

He was focussing really hard on ignoring the fact that he was essentially sixteen, married and had kids.  

  
 _Fuck his life._

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

 

Derek was heading towards the address that Stiles gave him. He was also guessing that given the amount of bitching - Stiles was less than fond of him. It didn’t matter though because if the boy was a wolf then he would be joining their pack and he knew that Stiles would help him look after the pups. He knew this because his actions even this morning showed it - they split up to check on the health of both of them.  If Derek was truly being honest his instincts were screaming at him for splitting from his mate; how can their wolf protect Stiles if is not close? It was true but Derek liked the idea of bringing Stiles close to a freshly bitten teen, who had no control and sharp claws less.

 

The house he found screamed of wealth. It was strange as the house both reminded him and did not remind him of his own home before the fire. His home also screamed old money wealth but the Hale house was a true home and smelt of pack and happiness. Here, at the Whittemore’s all he could smell was repression and angst. He walked around the perimeter in his full Alpha form, scouting out the best place he could gain entrance without being noticed. It was unfortunate but one of their greatest protections was their ability to remain as hidden as possible. He found what he was looking for - there was a spot around the back that was not covered by security. Okay, so granted the family assumed that the 20 foot high fence would protect them - it would just not from Werewolves. Derek felt it made more sense to morph back into his human form and find his clothes. Once dressed he headed back to the spot that would let him gain entrance to the grounds whilst not being seen. He looked at the fence and judged the distance he needed for his jump.  He managed it with no noise landing in a neat crouch.  
  
He took a large sniff of the air cataloguing all the scents he could smell. He had no need to go room to room he knew exactly what room he needed. He was glad that the boy had left his window open that made his job a thousand times easier. The troubling thing was the reason that he could tell where the boy was - was the overwhelming sense of decay he could smell emanating from the room.

 

It took very little effort to leap up to his room. Derek saw the boy look at him, and he could see, and sense the fear in his eyes.  It looked like his Uncle would have the last laugh if the DA’s son died as the parents in their grief would tear Beacon Hills in pursuit of the truth.

 

The boy obviously scared, scuttled back, pressing against his headboard as if that would offer him protection, “What are you?”

 

Derek gave the only answer he could give, “I’m a real Alpha, not a feral one like the one that bit you.”

 

Jackson hated that he was so weak in front of someone else. He looked pitifully at the blood coated tissues littering the floor, “Am I dying?”  


Derek shrugged, “It is about a fifty-fifty shot. Do you want to live?”

 

“Of course I do!”  


“I can bite you by the heart. It will override the initial bite and you will become part of the Hale Pack and family.”  
  
Derek saw how the word family affected the boy. He remembered what his mate had told him that the boy was orphaned and adopted. It was not just Derek that had the chance to build new familial bonds

 

The boy was clearly in pain and struggling and he managed to gasp out, “Lydia. Is she okay Dad wouldn’t say anything.”  
  
“My mate is with her. We protect our own Jackson.” He tried to reassure the boy as stress would just make the change worse.  
  
Jackson didn’t know it but when Derek told Stiles; Stiles just may have found his one redeeming feature that could him like the boy. He really had to talk to this girl that made everyone fall in love with her. He didn’t care as Stiles was his mate she could have Jackson if that is what her heart desired.

 

“Will you let me bite you again?” Derek asked praying that the boy would make the right choice.

It was the last thing that Jackson wanted, ironic, considering that only yesterday having worked out what McCall was - he’d wanted it. Now he realised though that the genie was out of the bottle he had a choice die as a human or live as a werewolf. “Do it.”

 

Derek watched over the boy as he fell into an unsteady sleep. His body was taking to the change much better. He would stay to make sure he was out of danger and once he was sure he was going back to Stiles he would leave the Beta with instructions about how to contact him so that they could begin to train him.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

 

Stiles was eventually relieved by Allison and Scott. “So what happened?” Scott asked,

 

“Peter got the last laugh.”

 

“He is dead though right?” This was Allison asking and Stiles nodded.

 

Scott was pained, “What about the cure?”  
  
Stiles knew what he was asking and if he was not careful this could cause Scott to become an Omega and that was the last thing he needed.  “Scotty listen to me it was a myth ... if you had killed Peter it wouldn’t have cured you. Just made you into an Alpha, with way too much power for a teenager.”  
  
“He took away the chance,” sullen and unwittingly proving Stiles’ point.  
  
It was good to see that Scott had not lost his inherent stubbornness and at any other time Stiles would have been gentler but he was too fucking tired and missing Derek. “Could have in cold blood slit a man’s throat?”  
  
Scott turned away, “No.”  
  
Stiles sighed as he really did need to spend some time with Scott. He needed to talk to him about the Fae thing. “Look I need to go and check on Derek and Jackson will you look after Lydia for me.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Stiles clapped his back, “Thanks bud.” ****  
  


Stiles returned back his house to find Derek rolling around in his sheets. He was so cute - Derek did not resemble the fearsome Alpha werewolf who could and had ripped out someone’s throat with his teeth. In fact, he looked like an eager puppy waiting for some affection - Stiles just shook his head and gave into the madness. He dived onto his bed and Derek was prepared for him. He huffed as he was suddenly underneath 200 pounds of Adonis-toned-werewolf. He really was blessed as this was his mate and Stiles knew that he was the only one who would get to truly see Derek like this. He asked impishly, “How was your day dearest?”  


The answer was lost in the aggressive scenting that turned into making out that turned into … well you get the idea. Stiles knew that they should be talking about something … but what he couldn’t remember. Oh well, there was always tomorrow.


	3. Episode One: Of Packs and Omegas Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Papa Stilinski meets his new grandpup

** Episode 1: Of Packs and Omegas part 3 **

 

Stiles woke up in what was fast becoming his favourite way - wrapped around Derek.  He wouldn’t say it as he knew that his sourwolf would bitch him out, but he loved the way Derek was practically purring with contentment. He was just about to wake Derek in a fun way when he flailed out of bed in shock.  
  
“What the ever loving fuck are you doing in my room Jackson?”

 

The boy in question shot awake, looking confused and agitated. Derek was awake too now.  It seems Derek was awake now, due to his agitation. “What’s wrong with the pup?”  
  
Stiles was most put out, forget that he was Derek’s mate - it was what was wrong with the Pup? In truth he had no clue, “No clue apart from scaring me half to death.”  


Derek arched an eyebrow as if to say really? Stiles supposed he had a point. If they had dealt with Peter and he had not freaked out then he couldn’t really pull that card right now.

 

Jackson was beginning to freak out and Derek moved quickly to stop the freak out.  He moved close, close enough to scent. Jackson groaned feeling at ease as the Alpha rubbed his face over. “What is happening to me?”  
  
Stiles sighed and gave into the inevitable. He got down on the floor to scent the new beta too. He was going to write essays on Derek’s abs because his soul mate just got him to do something that he swore he would never do - _be nice to Jackson Whittemore._

 

Derek seeing what was happening wanted to take a step back, seeing that Stiles was starting to act like the Pack Mother. It was an informal title and ironically it was his father who last truly held the title. It was a title given with love and respect for the Alpha’s mate. The leading Alpha couple split the role of protector between them: the Alpha was responsible for the their physical well-being and protecting them from harm;  the Alpha’s mate was responsible for looking after the packs emotional well-being. He knew that given the number of issues the boy must have that Stiles would have his work cut out. Still he would be lying if he said that he didn’t really like watching Stiles look after pack.  It was the equivalent of werewolf porn.

 

Upon hearing the commotion and Stiles’ flailing the Sheriff shot out of bed.  “Where’s the fi...”

 

Stiles looked up with an expression that John had seen countless times on his face. Only this time there was honestly no fire or any other Stiles-manufactured-accidental-disaster just his boy caring for a lost soul. Words failed him and he knew that his son was freaking out, trying to reach for an explanation, “I don’t wanna know.”  


Stiles would blame lack of sleep, running on a adrenaline for way too long and Derek making him sex-stupid, “Er Dad meet the new Grandpup.”

 

He could say so many things; he just knew that if his wife was here that she would have the right words. He didn’t so he stuck to what he knew, “Well okay son welcome to the family. Stiles my boy I get four strips of real bacon and you will not say one word about it.”

 

Stiles could jump and kiss his Dad if they were not Stilinski men; they didn’t hug they snarked it out. He could feel Jackson relax against him. He gently asked not wanting to scare the skittish wolf, “You ready for some breakfast?”  
  
“You cook?”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “And I’m good at it but you will never find out if you don’t get your ass down there.”  


Jackson seemed to understand but was confused and as a result Stiles could see him trying to retreat behind his walls, “So your Dad knows about the freakshow in town?”

 

Stiles smirked because he was kind of glad that the douchebag wasn’t bitten out of Jackson. “Yeah he knows everything because whilst I am not a wolf I am something?”  
  
“Coz that is not vague.”  
  
Derek smirked and backed his mate up, “You will know when Stiles is ready to tell you and at this rate it will be before Scott and Jacks? It is better than a werewolf?”  
  
Stiles snorted. He knew that it took people a long time to get over the whole Fae thing. He knew that Jackson was a teenager with way too many issues and now had the added disadvantage of having werewolf issues to deal with.  

 

He was guessing that Derek was not aware of it but his grandfather had made sure he was aware of all the significant pieces of werewolf lore. He was coming to realise that his grandfather was a magnificent bastard who had his best interests at heart. He was going to need every little bit of information at his disposal if he was going to be able to help Derek rebuild his pack up to something strong enough to be able to protect the Nemeton.  There were a few cases where there was some underlying issue that inhibited the transformation into a werewolf and there was no way that Stiles wanted a goddamn Kanima running around town.  


“Come on Jacks let’s go down for breakfast and I will explain everything.”

 

Jackson was grinning, “Before Scott knows?”

 

Stiles nodded and that was a sad truth. Up until today he’d considered Jackson as a high school mortal enemy and now he was letting him on a secret that he hadn’t told Scott. As far as Stiles could tell that should tell you everything.  Scott wasn’t going to like that he was not first to notice but fuck him. Until he could magically morph into Allison there was no way that he would be able to explain anything. He would have probably been bitter if he didn’t get Derek as a mate. It might not officially be a competition but if it was he would have won - _big time._

 

**_ *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* _ **

 

High school was never fun. It just wasn’t and thank fuck it was the last week. He could enjoy his summer in peace with Derek - at least that was what he really wanted. He’d made it through the day and Scott was being a douche - he was starting to sound like a spoilt child who’d had his rattles taken away from him.

 

“You smell like Jackson and Derek.” Scott growled.

 

Stiles was getting dressed for practice, “Keep your growls to yourself cujo.”

 

“What is going on?”  
  
Stiles laughed as that was the question that Scott should have been asking since he’d been bitten but Allison was all he could see.  “You want to know or are you trying to intimidate me into telling you Scotty?”  
  
Stiles was calm and that was making Scott think twice. What really showed him how things had changed was when Jackson and Danny gave him an out from the conversation.  

 

Jackson looked up from his kitbag, “Stiles you ready to help us warm up?”  
  
More than a few of the team looked at them oddly, Danny included. Still Danny was awesome so rolled with it, “Yeah Stilinski show us what you got.”  
  
“You’re on.” Stiles said but he hadn’t missed the way that Lahey was hunched over with way more bruises than he should ever have. He made a note to have a chat with Derek - the power of a wolf might just give him the strength to heal himself.  
  
All of a sudden Scott got a taste of what it must have felt like for Stiles this year to be standing on the sidelines. It was not a nice feeling. He was such an ass and he had a lot to make up for but it was not right that Stiles smelled of another pack - he was part of Scott’s pack.

 

Stiles entered the field and took a deep breath, “Thanks for the save.”  
  
Jackson said nothing, barely giving him a nod as this was a high school and he had a reputation to uphold. “You have got to help us warm up though.”  
  
It was too funny really. When Stiles relaxed and just let the ball fly - he showed his natural aptitude for the game. Finstock was watching one of his star players run at Bilinski and he was not getting his own way every time. The boy was finally using his brain to think through his runs and not just mischief. “Keep it up Bilinski and next year I’ll make you first team.”

 

Jackson snickered seeing the way that Stiles nearly fell over in shock. He was to use this season to being the Robin to McCall’s Batman and that sucked. He was never fond of Stilinski when he was panting after Lydia but now he knew there was no danger there. In truth, he never liked McCall the boy was just too dopey and stubborn. “Guess you will have to train with Danny and I, won’t you?”  


Stiles would have whimpered but figured that if he could keep with a Jackson-werewolf then any monsters he would have to deal with would be a cakewalk. He grinned cockily, “Sounds like fun.”

 

It set the tone for the whole practice. Danny and Jackson were friendly with Stiles and Scott was getting more and more pissed about it. Thankfully, he didn’t let claws come into play which means at least he was gaining some control which was a blessing especially if he insisted on dating a girl from a Hunter family.

 

Changing from practice was even more fun when Scott tried to corner Stiles, “What the fuck man since when are you best buds with Jackson?”  
  
Stiles was not one to cower, besides Scott may not realise it but he held a higher rank within werewolf structures, “Since Jacks has acknowledged I exist Scott these last few weeks unlike you. And where the fuck do you get off trying to push me around Scotty?”

 

It was a good job that Stiles had a greater control over his powers than the puppies did because all of his instincts were screaming at him to blast Scott back against the wall. It would be so satisfying but he would have to spend the time repairing the damage and wiping the memory away which would be exhausting - and then he would be too tired to do anything with Derek. If Stiles was honest that was the deciding factor.

 

He could see in Scott’s eyes that he was aware that he’d fucked up, which was good admitting that you had a problem was the first step to solving it.  Still he was not too keen on hanging around Scott that moment, “I’m heading home. Don’t follow me Scotty I will call you … or something.”

 

“Stiles ...”  


Scott was stunned and it really hit home how badly he’d fucked up when he saw that Stiles did not even turn around. Instead he carried on an animated conversation with Danny and Jackson all the way to their cars. He didn’t know how but this was all Derek’s fault.

 

**_ *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* _ **

 

Stiles got home with time enough to spare to cook dinner so he sent a text to his Dad, Jackson and Derek to see who would want a plate set out for them. He was secretly pleased to see all three reply positively but Derek’s reply was a call down rather than a text.

 

“Get up here.” Derek called out.

 

Stiles quirked an eyebrow and didn’t bother shouting knowing that his wolfy boo would hear him regardless, “Since you asked so nicely.”  
After all Derek may be the Alpha of the group, and he may have abs-of-steel but that did not mean that he could boss Stiles about like he was a servant.

 

Derek must have sensed how annoyed he was as he then got a tentative, “Please?”  
  
Stiles then did climb the stairs. “What’s up sourwolf?”  
  
“How did Jackson go at school?”  
  
Stiles pouted, “Hey oh mate of mine. How was your day? Was it good?”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, “You were calm and annoyed as you walked through the door. You text Jackson and not Scott so I’m guessing that he did something to piss you off the question is what?”  
  
“He assumes that he knows what is best for everyone and that my role is cast as his Robin.” Stiles explained.

 

Derek could feel the sadness rolling off his mate. He knew that Scott and Stiles were practically brothers regardless of blood and their recent fighting was saddening him greatly.  He pulled Stiles closer, trying to give the only comfort that he could. “He is practically an Omega Stiles he needs to find himself a pack.”  
  
Stiles sighed, “I know and I want him in our pack I just need to pull his head from his ass.”  
  
Derek was pouting now, “The Pup how was he?”  
  
Stiles chuckled seeing the big bad Alpha pout. He was not able to resist a pouting Derek, “He was good even looked after me when Scott was being a douche.”

 

Derek rumbled, “Good. he is a good Beta.”  
  
Stiles was glad that Derek brought up the topic of betas as he wanted to raise the topic of Isaac. Stiles had seen Isaac at school skulk in the corners one too many times. It was a frustrating case for both him and his Dad - they both were pretty sure that Coach Lahey was beating him but they could never prove it and Isaac would never speak up.

 

Stiles hated it, and it was a good thing that his grandfather had made him learn to control his anger or he would have probably blown up Lahey Senior. You see even with all the Scott induced drama he not missed all the massive bruises that littered his chest. The bruises were not ones that he could have picked up from playing Lacrosse though. He had a thought though. No one would be able to protect Isaac using the system but what about if they gave him the power to protect himself.

 

He held his thoughts right up until dinner when his Dad called him out on what was making him antsy, “It was seeing Isaac beaten up again today. I want to kill his old man”  
  
Jackson growled, “He won’t speak up. The most I can do is let him sleep at mine.”  
  
The Sheriff looked weary too, “I know son. There is not a lot I can do.”  
  
“I know Pops but there is a way that maybe we can make everyone happy.”  
  
Derek understood his mates logic, He was horrified by the idea of child-abuse it was just plain wrong. He would have a chat to the boy and offer him the gift of the bite bit the real gift for the boy would be the potential family he could gain from the pack. Stiles was smart and a good mate - he understood that Derek needed a larger pack to stabilise his powers and solidify their strength to protect Beacon Hills. “I will have a chat with him.”  
  
Stiles just smiled, his true happy one that made Derek he would do a hell of a lot to see it all the time. “Thanks sourwolf.”  
  
They must have been gooey as all you head was a groan, “Hey no one wants to see mom and dad eyefuck each other.”  
  
The Sheriff choked a little at the phrasing but could agree with sentiment, “Yeah no gooey eyes when I’m eating.”  
  
Stiles broke eye contact with a rueful smile. “Sorry Pops so anything interesting happen at the Station.”

 

The Sheriff nodded, “Yeah Gerard Argent, Chris’ father waltzed into town asking for me to process his background check.”  
  
Stiles was confused, “What check? He is working at the school?”  
  
John Stilinski chuckled, “Oh yeah come the start of the new year he will be your new Principal for your junior year.”

 

“Oh my god! Principal Argent the Werewolf hunter that is going to be so much fun!”

  
 _Well that was not good. Stiles and Derek shared a look knowing that there was more than one reason that he would want to come to town - Sadly though none of them boded well for the pack._

 


	4. Episode One: Of Packs and Omegas Pt4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek offers the gift that just may save Isaac's life or give him the strength to save his life ... Oh Grandpa Argent is in town and up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is canon compliant Child Abuse towards Isaac Lahey's character - if that is a trigger then please do not read the middle scene.

Episode 1: Of Packs and Omegas part 4

 

Stiles was good. He thought he deserved a medal - He managed to sit through the assembly where they introduced their new principal. Inside he was fuming - the only upside was at least they knew what the potential enemy looked like. Scotty was beaming, “It is great for Allison.”  
  
Stiles was sharing a glance with Jacks, “Yeah for Allison.”

 

Scott frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“I really need to talk to you Scott.” Stiles whispered.

 

Scott sighed, “Well I can’t be there this weekend Allison volunteered us to help move the Principal in.”

 

Stiles had the urge to bash his head against a strong brick wall. It was be more satisfying than talking to Scott right now. “Scott you will listen to me. Tomorrow evening before you do anything you are going to come around to my house and we are going to talk or I will drag you there myself.”  
  
Scott seemed like he would argue but one look at Stiles face and he thought better of it. Stiles was glad the last thing he needed was to get into a big fight about werewolf related matters during an assembly where the speaker was a notorious werewolf hunter.  He was looking forward to the end of the day where he could get back home and check up on Derek’s progress. He had not been surprised that Isaac had not appeared in school. He’d quickly let Derek know with a quick text that that was the case. He really hoped that Derek managed to get Isaac to agree.

 

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

 

Derek was glad that the Sheriff was still at the house as he wanted to talk to the man about Isaac’s options so even if he refused the gift - he would still have options.  “Can you tell me about Isaac Lahey?”  
  
The Sheriff sighed because sometimes with the job you didn’t measure yourself by your successes but rather by your failures. “He has a repeated flag at the hospital. We can’t get proof unless he talks and his Dad has him so tied up in knots that he doesn’t know what is happening.”

 

“Can we get him away from his father though other means?” Derek asked.

 

The sheriff had never thought about it from that angle, “He could apply for emancipation. Hell I would take the kid in.”

 

Derek knew that the man was a good man but this just proved it. “Would you sponsor me?”  
  
The sheriff understood, “Well if he took the bite ... I assume you are building a pack ...”  
  
“...House.” Derek finished helpfully for him

 

The Sheriff finished his coffee as he was going to be late for his shift if he wasn’t careful.  “Yeah I would support it.  I know that you are going to check up on him just Derek keep an eye out for his old man.”

 

Derek nodded and pulled the Camaro around. He whizzed off in the direction of the Lahey house - it was near the creepy cemetery on the outskirts of town.  It was right next to millionaire’s row which many found too ironic for words.  As he got closer with his hearing - he could hear screaming. The boy, Isaac, sounded terrified;  
  
“No Dad. Not that. I hate the fridge.”  
  
“It will do you good you lazy bastard.”  
  
Derek frowned and his fangs lengthened. He could hear the genuine fear in the boy’s voice and the father was feeding off it. There was not one ounce of paternal care and even a block away he was pretty sure he could smell the whiskey.  He put his foot down on the gas.

 

He pulled up by the house - he didn’t care to hide his activities. He could tell that there was a genuine threat to the boy’s life and he would dare anyone to try and stop him.  He knocked on the door - he was worried as there had been begging and pleading and the sound of a heavy door being slammed shut and then nothing that his preternatural hearing could pick up.

 

“Coach Lahey!”  
  
The flustered man opened up, “What can I do for you the swimming season is not for months?”

 

Derek appeared bashful, “Sorry sir it is just I’m trying for state and thought you would be the best one to talk to.”  
  
“Er well you could come back ...”  
  
Derek played it innocent, “If you’ve got time now I would be real grateful I have to go out of state to visit someone tomorrow.”  
  
“Now is not a good time.” The Coach repeated and Derek knew why - it would be stressful trying to entertain guests knowing that at any time his child abuse could be discovered.

  
Derek shrugged, “Guess not. Is Isaac around coach noticed he’s not in school?”  
  
Lahey swallowed, “He is sick. He is sleeping.”

  
Derek was fuming, the man was so bad at lying, and Derek was through pretending. “Do you know your heart races when you lie and you start to sweat - just like you are doing?”  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about!”  
  
Derek didn’t bother to hide how unimpressed he was from his face. He explained, “You had a window open and I heard Isaac’s screams so I would like to see him or I’m gonna call the cops.”

 

“There is nothing to worry about a bit of discipline never hurt anybody.”  


Derek was rapidly losing his patience and he could feel his claws lengthen.  He could get into trouble but decided that it would be so worth it. He pulled his hand into a fist and knocked Lahey Senior out with a punch.

Derek showed some small mercy, he pulled the punch, and that was only because he wanted Isaac‘s dad to pay for what he’d done. The worst crime in a pack was to hurt ones cub or mate. It was simply inconceivable.  He watched the piece of scum slide down the wall and then moved through the house trying to find the boy. His anger rose once again when he started to track through the acrid stench of fear.   
  
The trail led him down the basement to the fridge with a padlock. He had the presence of mind to snap photos so the Sheriff could use it as evidence.  He ripped off the lock, took a few more photos as the boy’s eyes adjust to the light.  He was careful to lift Isaac up, “Shush you look like you needed a hand.”

 

Isaac was sure that this was a dream. He would wake up in a minute and he would be right back in the fridge.  “What?”

 

Derek kept him quiet, “Shush I’m gonna find you some water and keep you safe while I call the Sheriff.”

 

Isaac kept calm and Derek told him all about werewolves. He didn’t varnish the truth. He explained it all - hunters and all.  He would not let the boy make an uninformed choice.  He got to the end of it and gratefully took the sips of water to help his parched throat, “What happens now?”

 

Derek was gentle not wanting to spook the boy, “Well you will give a statement about ya’ Dad and then later this evening when you get out we will talk more.”  
  
The boy nodded and Derek knew that he would barely have any time to think.  He was whirled away and Derek was glad that they would have a chance to put his Dad away. The idea of preying on a vulnerable person made him want to growl.

 

The Deputy, Tara, that had accompanied the Sheriff took one look at the slumped form of the Coach and roughly cuffed him. She wasn’t paying too much attention to whether the vicious bastard got hit.  She looked at Hale, “You did this?”  
  
Hale smirked, “He tripped and fell on the door handle when I moved forward ma’am.”  
  
“Good enough for me, right Sheriff?”  


“Absolutely.”

 

                              &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

The evening after when Stiles got home he found his bed already full. If there was a skin mag he would have made a fortune - he had three seriously hot blokes in his bed. It was like a living porno. He was a little jealous as one of them was his mate, who should be curled around him.  He could see Lahey looking uncertain in his bed.   


He was kind of glad that his Dad had gone to work. He loved his Pops but even he might have something to say about the four in the bed. He stroked Isaac’s head, “How is it healing?”  
  
“Really well. The bite is almost gone.” Isaac didn’t even notice the way he nuzzled Stiles hand.  
  
Stiles said nothing. He figured that Isaac deserved that and whatever else he needed to feel safe, “You feel up to coming downstairs?”  
  
Stiles could see that the inclination would be to wrap Isaac up in cotton wall but that would backfire. The kid had spent so long living in fear – the pack needed to show him what it was like to live happily. Isaac was risking two very fine lines if he didn’t have help adjusting. Stiles knew the statistics: one the kids fell into abusive romantic relationships as it was what the understood as normal; or the second one was that they in turn became the bully.

 

Isaac was uncertain but starting to see that this could be everything that Derek promised. “Can we watch a movie?”  
  
“As long as it is Marvel,” Stiles said sheepishly.  


“Iron man 3?”  
  
Stiles grinned, “And you’re my favourite.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes and shared a grin with Isaac.  “The others have their uses.”  
  
Derek pouted, “I feel objectified.”  
  
Stiles grin was downright salacious, “As long as it is only by me ... I don’t care.”  
  
Jackson wrinkled his nose, “Gross it is like watching Mom and Dad flirt.”  
  
Isaac laughed and it was the first time that he could remember doing that in a long while. He flinched by the knock at the door.  He didn’t move from Jackson’s side. He was comfortable and Derek, Jackson and Stiles reassured him that it was okay - it was just his wolf.

 

Stiles sighed, “Relax it is just Scotty. I need to let him know a few things. Hopefully knock some sense into him.”  
  
Jackson snorted, “Good luck with that.”  
  
Stiles privately agreed. He couldn’t wait for Lydia to get out of the hospital. He was hoping that having her close would make Jackson relax some more. He was calmer around the pack but Lydia was the one he really needed to anchor him. Stiles was really hoping that she got out before his full moon or that would be a fun night.

                       

Scott stepped into the living room confused by all the people and wasn’t shy, “Why are all these people here?”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Well this is Derek my boyfriend. Jackson’s my friend and Isaac is staying here on account that his Dad is a douche.”  
  
“Since when are you gay? And yeah but they’re …”  
  
Stiles looked confused not quite sure what his friend was getting at.  He decided to answer the questions as they were answered, “Well I’m not gay and I’m Derek’s mate so Dereksexual.”  
  
Jackson snorted, “Yeah and it is still freaky.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Just wait ‘til Lydia gets here then I can get payback.”

Scott was pissed and assumed that this was all just a trick to get him into the pack, “I will not be part of the pack. I don’t want to be a wolf.”

Stiles would have been a bit more supportive but he had his hands full. “Look Scott bottom line is you are a wolf. You will always be one and it is better to be part of a pack. The lone wolf dies and only the pack survive.”  
  
Scott shook his head, “I can just go my own way.”  
  
“Not if you keep dating the Argent girl. Her family are hunters Scotty, and Grandpa is in town to avenge his precious Kate and he will not stop until every werewolf is dead.”  
  
“Allison is not like that.”  
  
Jackson had to have his two cents, “Yeah but the rest of the family would rather see you as a fur pelt in their living room and you think it safe to date her?”  
  
“I love her.” Scott said as if that justified everything.  
  
“Too bad the in-laws are wolf-hunters. They will definitely not approve.”  
  
Stiles was stunned by Isaacs level of snark. It almost brought a tear to his eye, “Pup you are so my favourite.”  
  
“YOU BIT HIM!”  


Stiles shook his head, “Me? How can I bite him? I’m not a wolf?”  
  
“No Derek.” Scott was showing fangs. “You cursed another one of us.”  
  
Isaac was not having any of it, “I consider it a gift. You might not have had a choice bit I chose this so don’t you disrespect my choice.”  
  
Scott needed to run. He could feel the change and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friend. He raced off and didn’t look back as Stiles shouted his name.

 

                                                                                                                &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

 

Stiles had the sudden urge to maim someone. If he was honest mainly Scott as the boy at the moment was acting too stupid to live. It would be a shame too if he died as Stiles would be sad as Scott was like his brother. He must be his brother or he would not accept this level of aggravation.

 

Derek watched, tracking the direction in which Scott had run off. Scott was treading a dangerous path and whilst he was sorry that Peter had bitten him without consent there was not a lot he could do. However the stubborn boy with his stupid inability to accept that he was a werewolf could get them all killed.

 

He had two newly bitten betas and today he’d scented an omega encircling his territory.  He was frustrated and pacing but Stiles knew all this and he settled it with one comment,   
  
“Go.”

 

Derek turned back to Stiles and gave him a wry smile, “You will stay here?”  
  
Stiles sighed in annoyance as truth be told that was the last thing that he wanted to do. However he knew that Derek was running hot on his Alpha instincts and he would have a split focus if Stiles went with him. “I will stay here and keep an eye on the pups.”

He smiled wryly hearing the combined protest of the two boys but they were currently on his living room with their limbs entangled. “Stop acting like pups then ... Go sourwolf I’ve got this.”  
  
Derek knew that he did indeed have this so with one kiss he ran out.  He was careful to avoid the sheriff and his deputies who were all looking in the opposite direction.  They had looked at the maps earlier that day and carefully picked the search area for the missing wolf that they already knew was dealt with.

 

He finally caught Scott’s scent and raced after him. Night had truly set in and he could smell the Argents in the forest. It was imperative that he found Scott before they did. He was under no illusion the Hunters would shoot first and then ask questions - it was their way.

 

He was chasing the beta down and the boy was just not quick enough. He pinned Scott and despite his wriggling he kept his hand over the teen’s mouth.  He had no inclination to die because the boy couldn’t keep his trap shut.  He’d heard the Omega be cornered by the Hunters. He’d only caught a whiff of the omega and he was peaceful so far. He needed to see what would happen.  Very carefully they inched forward but Derek was taking no risks to his or Scott’s life.

 

Derek was watching wide eyed, breathing hard as the hunters teased the Omega. Derek was glad that Stiles was not here as he knew what was coming. The Omega would die; there was no way that Derek could keep the Omega alive when he was surrounded by so many hunters.  He was keeping Scott quiet with a hand over his mouth. Scott had gone quiet and pliant so he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t speak but the the boy was stubborn and he needed to see and hear what they were up against.

 

Derek got to see the way Chris Argent was holding court amongst a group of hunters. He was not going in for the killing touch and that was worrying Derek. If he wasn’t going in for the kill then it begged the question who? He could not smell the scent that he associated with Victoria Argent. This was not good - if Chris was not waiting for her then who was he waiting for?  He was holding his breath and at the same time - he was trying to keep the bond less strained.  He knew that Stiles would magic himself here in a heartbeat if that is what was needed. As much as Derek wanted him close - he wanted Stiles by Hunters less so he kept as calm as he could.

 

Derek whispered harshly, “Listen Scott … this is the family your girlfriend is from.”  


“Who is he?” One of the hunters asked, concerning the Omega.

 

The answer came when an unassuming old man walked onto the scene. “We bagged ourselves an Omega.”  


Scott realised that Stiles was right. He was going to listen more - this was so not good. Did Allison know about her grandpa? She wouldn’t deliberately set him up, would she?

 

“Why are you here?”  
  
The Omega was strung up like a twisted version of a piñata. Only Derek was sure that the Hunters got far more joy of hitting the defenceless werewolf than kids hunting for sweets. There was no candy here just thick viscous blood. “Wanted to find the Alpha, I heard there was a pack.”  
  
Derek sighed because now the hunters knew he was here and was planning to stay.  “Damn it.”  


There was no chance for a conversation. The Hunters were being moved into a frenzy from the speech, and Derek could see that it was Gerard running the show now and not Chris.  This did not bode well as Chris was a follower of the code but Gerard was not.

 

“Hand me a sword.” The old man demanded.  
  
The man to Gerard’s side handed him one. Derek saw Chris step up, “What are you doing?”  
  
“The dogs killed my daughter ... they will get no mercy,” He punctuated the statement by swinging his sword in a vicious arc - ending up chopping the omega in two. It was horrible and brutal and Scott cried out around Derek’s hand. He was glad that he’d had the forethought to keep his hand over Scott’s mouth.

 

Derek could see the crazy glint in his eyes carry across the forest. Derek understood what this was.  He didn’t need to hear Gerard’s war cry of, “We will hunt them down like the dogs are.”

 

Thankfully as a small mercy they did not stick around.  Derek let Scott go once he was sure the danger had passed.

  
Scott looked up at Derek, clearly freaked considering the amber eyes, “What the hell was that?”  
  
“That was war being declared.”

Scott wasn’t stupid and Stiles words were running through his head, _the lone wolf dies._ “What are we going to do?”  
  
Derek felt the thin pack bond form as Scott tentatively accepted him as Alpha. The pack had their work cut out for them if the Argents just declared war. **_Derek would be ready this time there was no way that he would let them take everything from him a second time._**


	5. Episode Two: Summer Fun Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is news about Kate Argent and a genius leaves hospital.

** Episode 2: Summer Fun – Pt 1 **

 

 

Derek had waited until the hunters had left before pushing Scott back into the direction of the Stilinski House.   He needed to make sure that Stiles and the Betas were okay. He had no doubt that Stiles would have protected them but his instincts were not running on rational.  They were hyped up Alpha instincts and there was a threat to his territory and his pack.

 

When they got back to the house he found Stiles watching a movie sprawled over the sofa so that he was touching both pups. It was a smart move; both of them could take comfort from his scent. If his nerves were not so fraught Derek would have really enjoyed it.  It was hot watching Stiles look after his cubs.  
  
Stiles had caught his attention the minute he broke the tree-line. He probably sensed Derek coming and Stiles would have definitely picked up on his nerves right now. He hated that the Hunters were circling when he had such a young pack.

 

“What is it?”  
  
“Gerard Argent is in town and he killed an Omega.  He has declared war Stiles on Werewolves for Kate Argent’s death.”

 

Stiles was confused, Derek could tell as he wrinkled his nose in confusion, “Then he is even more of a looney-tune than Kate. She wasn’t dead; she was arrested.” Stiles said flatly. He was never sure if he had done the right thing letting her live. He had heard all of the things she had done to Derek and then fantasised about killer her – for all the harm she had caused her mate.  
  
Derek nodded because he agreed with everything Stiles was saying. He knew he was reaching for an idea, “True. He might mean that she is going away for life. ”

Derek didn’t get it either. He would always remember the night vividly.  He would always savour Kate’s crazy face as she was dragged away by the Deputies seeming crazy as she ranted about werewolves.  All it looked like to the Deputies was that she was bucking, rather successfully mind you for an insanity plea.  

 

Derek was freaking out and Stiles did not like that, “Come ‘ere sourwolf.”

He was beckoning with his arms for a hug - to the pups it looked like Stiles was the one in need of comfort and he was okay with perpetuating the image.

 

Scott swallowed his pride. He watched the image of the happy couple Derek and Stiles presented. They seemed like an ocean of calm in an increasingly fucked up world that he had been dragged into kicking and screaming.  If Scott was being honest - It had been eye-opening to see the Hunters chop that wolf in two. The Omega was clearly a wolf that had caused no harm and yet he was killed none the less. Scott just wanted to be a normal teenage boy but he was starting to realise that he was not one, and he would never be one.  “What are we going to do?”  
  
Stiles lifted his head from the crook of Derek’s neck, “Are you gonna stop being an ass?”  
  
“I want to join the pack but I won’t stop dating Allison!”  
It was important - he loved Allison and she helped him control his werewolf.

 

Stiles could see that Derek was about to argue the point but he would work on that later, he whispered even though the pups could probably hear. “Later. Let’s just be glad that we are all together.”

 

That was a good point and one that Derek was happy to revel in. The news about Kate was confirmed by his father coming through the door an hour later as the movie credits rolled across the TV screen.

 

His father, bless his soul came in and didn’t blink at seeing the three teenagers rolling around on his floor, or, the fact that Stiles was wrapped up in Derek’s arms. If anything he was glad that their home was full of people. It had been too long since this place was a warm family home.  He was a big boy and had been a Sheriff for years so he took a deep breath and delivered the bad news, “Stiles, Derek I have news.”  
  
Just from seeing his Dad’s face Stiles knew what the news would be.  “She is dead. Kate is dead.”  
  
The Sheriff nodded, “I have been phoning contacts all over to confirm it - and it was a hit.”  
  
Derek sighed as it was always a possibility - hunters hunted werewolves but that didn’t mean that werewolves didn’t track hunters. Kate Argent had been a hunter who had killed indiscriminately when she went away it would be the perfect time to have ordered a hit on her. In truth, he couldn’t blame whoever did order the hit. It did cause a problem though as her death is what seems to have pushed Gerard Argent into a full blown psychosis against the werewolf population and he had never been very fond of the wolves to begin with.

 

Stiles groaned, hiding his face in Derek’s side once again. He would rather focus on how hot his mate was rather than how much of a douche Gerard Argent was.  


John frowned as he couldn’t make out what Stiles had mumbled, “What was that son?”  
  
Stiles repeated it, but again was not willing to lift his head from Derek’s shoulder.  
  
Jackson looked up, “Oh he won’t move his head Sheriff ... he is too sleepy.”

 

The Sheriff smiled because Stiles was beginning to relax around others. Of course, he would never have expected it to be around Jackson Whittemore but he would not kick gift horses, or in this case gift wolves in the mouth.

 

Derek looked sheepish, “He said that Gerard Argent was a racist douche who has just declared war on his family.”  
  
John nodded and he had a plan, “Well in that case soon how do you feel about applying to be a Deputy. You will have to do the Academy course. It would also help with applying to be Isaac’s guardian full time.”

 

Stiles’ mind glazed over at the idea of Derek in a Deputy uniform - he could get behind this plan.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

A week had passed and Jackson was pacing the Stilinski living room. John was no longer surprised to find him or Isaac at his home. He was use to Scott to the point where he and Mel’ sent single word texts to each other to let the other know where their kid was at.

 

“You alright son?” He asked trying to ascertain what was freaking him out  
  
Jackson whirled around, shock evident on his face. He was evidently freaking out as no one had been able to sneak up on him since he became a werewolf. “Why do you ask Sheriff?”  
  
“Well for one I just snuck upon you.”  
  
Jackson went to speak several times. He just couldn’t quite order his thoughts into anything that made sense. In the end he settled for the simplest way and said, “Lydia is coming out today.”  
  
“And this is not a good thing?” The Sheriff asked.  
  
Jackson shook his head, “It is good for Lyds and I’m happier.”

  
All of this was true and yet Jackson couldn’t shake the doubt. The Sheriff seemed sympathetic and Jackson was glad that he had an adult that he could talk about these problems too - he shuddered to think what would have happened if he tried to have this chat with his Dad. The pack had been good for him in more than one way.

 

The Sheriff prompted him, “Is it because you are afraid of their reaction?”

 

It was true: Jackson wanted Lydia in his life but he also knew that he couldn’t handle it if he was not part of the pack.  He was scared that Lydia might issue an ultimatum – her or the pack.  “What if she ...”  


The Sheriff cut him off, he must have felt that this was as painful as Jackson did. The man had adapted well to the fact that the pack were often congregating under his roof. He was a good man to go to advice for Jackson found and he offered no judgement.

 

Right now, the man gave the only advice he could give to the young werewolf. “Son in my experience if she loves you ... there won’t be a problem.”

 

Jackson felt the words settle inside him as he recognised the truth in them. He didn’t hide any of his feeling and was grateful that the Sheriff didn’t just dismiss his problems as _teenage melodrama._ He could sense Stiles scent waft down the stairs as he the pack mom came down to make breakfast.

 

Jackson could sense that Stiles was worried about something, “Sti’?”

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his pup and as Jackson wasn’t venturing any more information asked, “Is it Lydia coming out?”

  
The beta nodded as he gratefully wolfed down the freshly made pancakes placed in front of him.  He looked up, seeing what Stiles had to say. He was not disappointed.

 

“Well Lydia loves you even when you’re a douche.” Stiles might be the ‘pack mom’ but that didn’t mean he had had a personality transplant.

 

Jackson would have loved to argue the point but truth was always the best argument. He decided to sidestep the comment with a smirk, “Well do you have any suggestions about my parents?”

 

Stiles was sad for Jackson. He loved his Dad and his Dad had supported him with all the Supernatural issues with amazing poise and grace.  He knew that many of Jackson’s problems stemmed from the fact that he was adopted. It would not have been an issue really but the Whittemores’ seemed to think that throwing money at a child was all that was needed.  Stiles sighed, “There is not a lot I can say ... Just remember that the pack is here and that we will never leave you.”

 

That did help and before Jackson could stop himself; he found himself asking Stiles, “Will you come with me to the hospital?”  
  
He didn’t want to go alone and he knew that showed how much things had changed. He wanted Stiles there for support - Jackson supposed it was easier knowing that Stiles was head over heels for Derek and would never look at another person in any romantic way.

 

Stiles was good enough not to make it a big deal. He just shrugged, “Sure thing Jacks ... Just let us knew when.”

 

 ** _When_** turned out to be sooner than Stiles realised but he was cool with that. He found himself walking through the familiar halls of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. It was a sad fact that Stiles had learnt the paths during his mother’s illness.

 

Luckily both boys had been smart enough to visit the genius as they had no intentions of getting their heads bitten off by the fiery genius. However there was one key fact neither boy had yet to breathe a word about and that was the supernatural and due to happenstance they had visited at different times so this might be a big surprise for Lydia.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

As it turns out - Lydia was more than ready to get of the hospital. Her mother and father had been hovering around her the last few days. She had no clue what caused this sudden turnaround to show parental concern - it was majorly disconcerting. That was until she watched Jackson and Stiles walk into her hospital room, chatting happily like good friends. She must be more tired than she thought - for she was sure that Jackson talking to Stiles willingly would happen on the twelfth of never.

 

She narrowed her eyes, wondering what had taken Jackson so long, “What are you doing here?”  
  
Jackson didn’t apologize as she would know that it was false.  “I’m making sure that you are okay and we stopped to get your stuff knowing that is stuff you cannot live without.”

 

In short order he handed over her phone and her handbag.  She accepted her items with a small smile; she suspected Stiles over this as Jackson would have never have thought of this on his own.  

 

Stiles could see that this was majorly awkward and potentially explosive.  The first thing that needed to happen was for them to ditch momma and papa Martin. It was the first time he was regretting having his major rant. He was so mad when they strolled into the hospital without a seeming care in the world that he had gone off on them.  He used to think that Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore had everything and now he would not trade places with them for anything in the world.

 

Stiles, used what he hoped was charm, “Hey so Jackson has organised a small celebration for you getting out of the hospital. All our friends are back at mine ... my Dad is going to be there supervising Mr and Mrs Martin.”

 

Lydia noticed the way that her parents were looking at Stilinski for, dare she it, ‘approval’.

 

Whatever was said - she was allowed to go and she hurried as fast as her tired body could take her back towards the Sheriff’s house. She was willing to go - if for no other reason than to try and figure out the relationship between Stiles and Jackson.  She was honestly not sure how she got back without asking to be checked into Eichlen House,  I mean what could you expect when Jackson starts to tease Stiles in a friendly way?

 

“How is Deputy Derek doing?” Jackson asked as there had been a small amount of very respectful teasing of their Alpha when he had walked into the Sheriff’s house wearing the uniform. He was now expected to wear it for the remainder of his training.  


Stiles snickered, “Don’t be mean about my ma ... boyfriend.”  


Huh? That was news Lydia wanted to know since when was Stiles gay. As far as she knew Stiles was still nursing an epic crush on her. He was sweet an’ all but there was no way that they would be suitable.  She was shocked and tired, “You’re gay?”

  
Stiles looked at her using the front mirror, smirking, “Nope I’m Derek-sexual.”  
  
Jackson snorted as if he was the only one in on the joke. Her eyes narrowed as there was no that she would be the one left out, “Just what is going on between you and who is at this _celebration?”_  
  


Stiles smiled as that was the first demand she had made. It was a good sign after all; a docile Lydia Martin was a dead one.   “There are so many questions and we will do our best you just have to wait until we got to my house?”  
  
Lydia replied tartly, “I guess I don’t have much of a choice.”

Stiles shrugged, “I wondered what life would be like if I didn’t step through the looking glass.”

“Are you high?” She demanded.  


Jackson actually laughed at that comment – only because the Sheriff had asked the same question earlier on in the day. “He assures us he is only high on life.”  
  
Lydia was not convinced but they had pulled up by the steps – and at the door was the hottest man that she had ever seen. Considered she was dating Jackson that was saying a lot.   
  
Stiles was grinning from ear to ear and looking lovesick, “And that is my man Derek.”

So the world was officially crazy, “Do I get the decoder ring now?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “That and so much more.”  
  
She was still looking at the imposing figure in the doorway of the Stilinski home. He was there and glaring at the world unless he was looking at the Jeep and then his gaze softened.  Her meds must be stronger than she thought as gasped, “Did his eyes just flash red?”

Stiles bashed his head against the wheel in frustration, “That asshole … what happened to breaking it to her gently?”

 

* * *

 

_Authors Note: So there will be another part to the summer fun but then I was going to move on to the shifters episode._

_Question to help me write the next episode? So who do we want as the Kanima:  Matt ... Danny ... or an OC that Gerard brings with him?_

 


	6. Episode Two: Summer Fun Pt2

** Episode 2 - Summer Fun - Pt2 **

 

Jackson chuckled because if he didn’t find humour in the situation - _he might cry._ And if he did that he would have to trade in his man card and listen to the coach’s lecture. It was crazy that his Alpha was jealous of his girlfriend. All because his girlfriend was the same girl that his Alpha’s mate had nursed an epic crush on for years.  He couldn’t have made this shit up if he tried.  Jackson added in what he hoped was a reasonable tone, “Well I think that the whole town knows that you were nursing an epic crush on Lyds since third grade.”  


Lydia watched Stiles honest to god pout. It was cute and all but she had questions that she wanted answered.  “Can we go back to the bit where Stiles’ boyfriend has glowing red eyes?”

 

“Trick of the light?” Stiles offered causing Jackson to laugh.

 

Stiles clearly didn’t believe the statement so she wouldn’t either, and showing just how unamused she was, “I only play at stupid.”  
  
Stiles grinned looking like he had just been handed a great victory. She was definitely not fully recovered or there was no way that she would have just admitted her smarts like that. After all, she had a reputation to uphold as the most popular girl in Beacon Hills High school and the sad fact of the matter was smart people did not get to be popular.  He was smug as he said, “Oh I know ... so why play dumb?”

 

She knew the answer and so did Stiles - it was an argument that she was not willing to revisit right now. She decided to change tacks and the direction of the conversation, “Shall we go inside where it is warm?”  
  
“Good idea.” Jackson was more than happy for this to happen. He leapt out showing his usual grace to get Lydia’s door meanwhile Stiles grabbed the bags.

 

When Lydia entered Stiles house she took in the people who were there to celebrate her recovery. Well at least Allison was there - and she counted Allison as her best friend even if she was standing next to the dopey puppy. It must be some secret to make such a group come together. She could see the Lahey boy in the corner and he had perked up the minute Stiles and Jackson had come back into the room.  There was also the Sheriff pottering in the kitchen and there was tall, dark and broody sitting on the other sofa.

 

Lydia gratefully sat down on the spare sofa. She was starting to get tired but didn’t want to admit it. Still she would not be deterred from her questions and she was never one to avoid the difficult question, “So what is the big deal you’re all trying to avoid talking about?”  
  
Stiles saw everyone flinch so he took control asking as gently as he could, “What do you remember the night you were attacked?”  
  
“We were attacked by a dog!” Lydia said stubbornly, okay there were other things that she could remember but they were simply not possible so she wasn't stupid enough to talk about them to anyone. She may joke about it but she had no intention of taking a one way trip to Eichlin House.

 

Stiles who had showed just how completely comfortable he was with his boyfriend by sitting in his lap, looked up at him, “It was not a dog though was it big guy?”

 

Lydia heard Scott huff in the corner making a comment about ‘secrets’.  Lydia watched as the boy quelled under Stiles fierce glare.  It was way more interesting as Lydia was sure that there was nothing that McCall could do short of murder that Stiles would not approve of - or help him get out of trouble.

 

It seemed that the conversation was over when Stiles reminded him in a strong assertive way, “Er no. End of discussion, don’t be a dick Scott ... You have Allison and Derek has me ... Jackson deserves the same.”

 

McCall had the grace to flush and look away. Lydia could guess that even Allison knew what was going on and this was beginning to seriously piss her off. There was no that she should be the last one in the know with anything.  “Will someone please tell me what is going on?”  
She didn’t bother hiding how pissed off she was. She felt Jackson tense and try to stay close to her side. She stroked his hand that was resting in hers and she felt him relax/

 

“Werewolves,” Was the deadpan response from tall dark and broody. Lydia was beginning to wonder if he ever spoke. She thought he was cracking a joke but everyone in the room was frozen and staring at him in disbelief. Well, all but Stiles; he seemed to think that this was the funniest thing ever.

 

Actually make that a Stilinski reaction because she could hear the Sheriff’s bark of laughter from the kitchen. He may be at the house but the Sheriff seemed to want to stay out of the way of all the teenagers who had invaded his house. His only comment was, “Don’t ever change Derek.”

 

“He won’t Dad ... I won’t let him.”  
  
So the possessiveness went both ways then Lydia couldn’t help but note.  She could see how some of the facts would lend credence to the werewolves’ theory. However the idea of werewolves was just crazy – they were creatures of myth and she was just too scientific to accept such an explanation without proof. She needed visual evidence. She turned to truly look at Jackson as surely he would tell her this was all a joke. Instead he looked at her sheepishly,

  
“It is true Lyds. When you are bitten by an Alpha like Derek you are either turn into a werewolf or you die.”

 

She was seething,” Are you telling me this is the asshole that it us and we are sitting around having a chat?”

 

Stiles seemed to regain focus on the conversation, glaring at the genius. If she wanted proof about him being over her then this was it. He was vehement in his protests of support for his boyfriend. “It was not Derek that bit you. We killed that Alpha when we managed to track him down even though it was Derek’s uncle.”  
  
She flushed as she definitely had her proof when tall dark and broody, sorry Derek morphed his face. “This is what we are Lydia.”

 

She was trying not hyperventilate as there were so many questions and she was choosing to avoid the most worrying one for at least a little while, It was not her nature but no one like stop and think about their own mortality.

 

Stiles needed her to be aware and actually truly accept the pack or none of this would work. He needed to know if she was willing to stay with Jackson through thick and thin. He hoped so or she would not have been the girl that he pined over but he would not let anyone hurt one of his betas.  “You haven’t asked the important question Lydia.”  
  
Jackson understood and paled. He had not thought about it as he was just so grateful that they were both okay. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“Relax Lydia you will be okay. You were an anomaly ... you weren't turning and you were rejecting the bite so I did some research and found out why.”  


Research was as good as way as explaining he had Fae powers and used them to discover just what she was. He was not quite ready to tell the whole pack yet and Derek supported him letting him know that he could tell them in his own time.

 

Lydia figured that having ripped off the band-aid she may as well learn it all. “So what am I?”  
  
“You’re a banshee.”  
  
She said, “Hmm so we are a pack of what exactly?”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, flashing them for effect as he knew that Stiles got a kick out of it, “I’m the Alpha.”

 

Scott sighed, “Werewolf.”

 

Isaac shrugged, “Werewolf.”  He did not understand why McCall thought that the bite was a curse. To him it had been such a gift that he could not see why anyone could hate it. It was not like McCall hadn’t benefited from it - gone was his asthma. He was now a star Lacrosse player and popular as a result and yet all he could do was whine about being a werewolf.

 

Jackson answered the same, “Werewolf.”

 

She looked at Allison and Lydia was struggling to reconcile the idea that her best friend was a werewolf, “Family of Hunters.”

 

All looked at Stiles, and he knew this was big but this was the pack and it was truly forming now. He had the chance to admit what he was and have it be a part of the whole. “I’m Fae.”

 

There was silence and Jackson decided to break the tense silence. He liked Stiles and decided to help him out, “Well that explains so much.”  
  
Stiles throws a pillow but was laughing, “You’re a douche.”  
  
Lydia could remember very similar insults fly between the pair but never said with the warm fondness that she was now hearing. This was how things were now and she found that she did not mind – she would not take Jackson away from this group when he had finally started to stop hating himself. She loved being popular but it could be lonely. Tellingly none of her so called popular friends had ever visited her in the hospital but members of the pack had.

 

She could tell that Scott had not known, and the Sheriff had come back in. “Yeah and don’t let Stiles fool you. He is pretty handy with his magic and if you meet his grandfather for god’s sake be polite.”  
  
Scott frowned, “Why?”  
  
The Sheriff pitied Scott. He knew that recently he had not been the greatest friend to his son but that they had been friends for a long time. He hoped that the kid would put his surly attitude behind him. “His Grandpa is the big Kahuna amongst the Fae and will not listen to a bad word said about Stiles and he will take swift revenge.”

 

Stiles smirked and it was only out of deference that he didn’t recount how his Grandpa had helped stalk Kate until he could go and have a chat with her. He had a stray thought - was it his Grandpa that had seen to Kate Argent’s death. He wouldn’t put it past the Fae King.

 

Derek was proud that Stiles had told the pack. He knew that his mate would not like keeping secrets and it would have begun to gnaw at him. Still there was no point in being the boss if he couldn’t help his mate out and issued an edict, “We will learn more about each other as we become a stronger pack. For now let’s celebrate the return of one of us and we can deal with everything later.”  


It was good advice and thankfully all the pack followed the advice. It was good to see that even with Jackson and Lydia cuddling on one sofa, and the Alpha pair cuddling on the other sofa - the pack managed to stay touching through a complicated tangle of limbs.  Finally the pack bonds were starting to settle. Derek knew that he would need to find more betas eventually as he grew into his Alpha powers but for now this could be enough.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

The summer was flying by and the pack was now used to going up the Hale house and training. Whilst they were training there was also serious movement on the Hale house. It was ironic Derek had been so reluctant to rebuild the house preferring to keep what little remained of his family.  As soon as the pack started to grow though - he moved into action needing to build a den that his pack could be safe in. All he could say was that he was glad that Stiles and Lydia were on his side. The pair of genius had sat down looking at the problem of rebuilding a house and Derek was sure that this should have taken longer than it has.

 

It didn’t matter though as right now there were no contractors around so he was training the puppies. Well that might be too strong as right now he was standing over his betas as they literally wrestled on the floor. He didn’t get it and he looked to the steps as he was wondering what had brought this on. Stiles smirked and shrugged as he had no clue either. Still he was a good mate - so using his magic he clapped his hands, sending a concussive blast that knocked the puppies on their asses.

 

Lydia saw the way they all looked up blinking like actual pups. It was too adorable for words and she could feel the cavities building on her teeth.  “If you have too much energy you can always paint one of the rooms.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “or the tiling in the kitchen needs to be done.”  


The puppies pouted but could deny the truth of the words - still Stiles was not one to ask for things without bribes, “Well as soon as the kitchen is finished I can make brownies.”  


Now the betas would argue they were not cheap. However anyone who had ever tasted Stiles’ brownies would sign over their first born just to get another.  Derek sighed, “So whilst I oversee the betas what will you pair be doing?”  
  
Stiles shrugged not quite sure but was beaten to his response by Lydia.  All of the pack knew to be weary of _that_ particular Martin smirk, “We are going to get the furniture for the living room so we can actually sit on ... chairs.”  


Derek laughed as his mate was dragged away complaining that he needed to oversee his pups. Lydia was making some sarcastic retort making Derek smirk.  There was no way that Stiles would ever lose the title of ‘Pack Mom’ and it was great to see.  Stiles had set the target of finishing the house before that the betas and he had to return to school for their junior year.  Derek may have the deputy training to keep him busy but he would miss the pack when they were back at schools and Stiles knew this. It was why he wanted Derek to have a pack house that smelled uniquely of their pack.

 

For the first time in many years Derek was looking forward to having a true home even if the betas were demanding a party. He was resistant for now but would allow it as long as it was only pack members.

 

*********************************************************

Authors Note: A big thank you for all your comments on the Kanima issue I have now decided who it will be. There will be a final chapter of pack bonding before the next episode begins.


	7. Episode Two: Summer Fun Pt3

** Episode 2 - Summer Fun - Pt3 **

 

Derek was pouting as he drove the Camaro up to his newly renovated house.  He was smart enough not to say that he was glad to pick Stiles up as his death-trap Jeep was in in the shop for necessary upkeep. He would not be an asshole as he knew that Stiles’ mom had owned the Jeep before he did - if there was anyone within the pack that could understand the significance of family mementos is was him.  “So why do I have to let the Argent girl come?”

 

“So Scott actually appears without being an angst-ridden-ball of fluff,” Stiles smirked. He knew that Scott was his best friend but since he’d started to go out with Allison - Allison was all Scott could see; he seemed blind to everything else.  Stiles was of the opinion that Scott was more adorable puppy than fierce werewolf and any time he saw Scott with Allison - he did nothing to dissuade him of that opinion.

 

“Not helping … She is an Argent Stiles.”  
  
Stiles got it; he really did. The Argents and especially Kate Argent were responsible for pretty much wiping out Derek’s family.  He was more than okay with hating the Argents’ that hunt as they were ones who were hunting his pack. Still, Allison was not hunting - she may have been trained but as she was seriously dating a werewolf she was as pretty against the code as you could be.

 

“Der’ Allison and Scott could be Disney freaking characters rather than Werewolves and Hunters and besides it is a good strategy.”  
  
Derek’s eyebrows really were a language all on their very own. He couldn’t resist adding, “Really?”  
  
“Oh my god! Yes. Think about it. Wherever Allison goes Scott follows so you can help gain true control of his wolf.”  
  
Derek could agree with that part but he did not the bit where she came from a family who hunted werewolves either.  He argued, “True but her family hunts werewolves.”  
  
“So why not have her show the pack how they hunt you? Once you know ... you can plan against it.”  
  
Derek looked at his mate in wonder. He was proud that Stiles was his mate and he may be Alpha but he was smart enough to listen to good council. “You’re amazing.”  
  
Stiles risked one glance from the road to smile shyly, “Thanks.”  
  
Derek smiled softly amazed that he could enjoy simple things. He wondered what his Alpha and Papa would make of Stiles. She would think he was adorable and a smart ass. He didn’t think that anyone would give him any grief for his hang ups against the Argent clan as they were more than justified but he could see that Stiles had a valid point. Allison was not Kate and if he treated her like she was then he was doing her an injustice. “We’ll say how it goes. What are your plans?”  
  
Stiles in truth looked more nervous, “Well Lydia is a banshee with no clue what that means. Grandpa is coming to offer her information.”  


“That will be interesting.”  
  
Stiles was guessing that he would never ceased to be amazed by his mates propensity to state the obvious. Still he said it in such a deadpan way that Stiles actually found it adorable. He was turning into such a softy.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

Stiles was smart enough to know that once the Pups finished training they would need food. So he dragged Derek into the kitchen so he could get on that but still enjoy Derek’s company before the chaos descends.

 

“We will be in the preserve still,” Derek explained.

  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Relax you will train the pups ... I will make sure that Lydia gets some information about banshees and then we will have a glorious pack night/sleepover to help us get through High School.”

 

Derek was mentally pouting at the thought of having to share the pack. It was going to drive his wolf and the betas wolves up the wall this year. They would react to the scents that would rub up against them due to the hustle and bustle of high school. “I know. You know that they will be hugging each other ... including you.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Yes as a pack shares scents and as I will pretty much be Eau-de Alpha will mean that I can expect aggressive hugs all year.”  
  
“Pretty much,” Derek shrugged as there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“I can live with that.”  
  
Derek laughed and reeled him in closer by his belt, “What about if I can’t.”  
  
Stiles was solemn, “Well then you will just have to work hard to erase anyone’s scent that isn’t ours.”  
  
Derek burrowed into his neck, inhaling his scent at its strongest. It was cute really.  He didn’t mind and Stiles rubbed his cheek against Derek too - there was no rule that said he couldn’t scent mark in return. They never got a chance to be gooey as Stiles heard the Porsche and the bike pull up outsides.

 

“Urgh blocked by the pups.”  
  
Derek laughed as he sensed that this could be a pattern for a long time to come. It was okay though; they would deal together.  As they walked out onto the steps – they saw Scott and Jackson already wrestling. Stiles knew that Scotty was not fond of Jackson’s new found closeness and would start stupid fights as a result. Stiles though was having none of it. He scolded, “Scott so help me behave or I will get a newspaper.”  
  
Lydia looked up from her phone, “Does that work?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Most of the time and if that fails I have a blast of magic to use as a reserve,”  
  
“Handy.”  
  
Derek could see that this was the start of a conversation that would not end well for his furry members. “Well we will leave you to that _chat._ Clearly the pups have way too much energy.”  
  
They all whined do nothing to help them lose the tag of pups but Derek was firm. It was one of the ways to help them gain control literally tire the rebellious part out of them.  Lydia was amused and Jackson was doing her head in with his battle with McCall, “I don’t run in Manolos.”

 

Derek smirked at that as she wasn’t challenging the idea of running just not in the shoes she was wearing. “Relax Stiles and you are going to be doing something else.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Stiles enjoyed being the mystery man, “Follow me and find out…”  


 

  
** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

Lydia followed Stiles into the house her curiosity evident.  “Why are we here and the others outside?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Well the betas need training and Derek and Allison when she gets here are the best ones to deliver that to them.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes as she didn’t want Stiles to tell her the obvious. She wanted answers, “I know that but what are we doing research?”

 

Stiles smiled softly as he was glad that Lydia had definitely thrown off the mantle of stupid popular airhead.  “Not today. Today I thought you would want to meet someone and learn a little about who you are.”

 

A man materialised out of thin air making her jump. He was authoritative and powerful and even though neither were a wolf she felt the need to elongate her neck. She watched as the man embraced Stiles - she could see that they shared enough facial features to be related. If she was hazarding a guess she would assume the maternal grandfather. If she was correct then he’d aged really well. She couldn’t help tease Stiles, “If your grandfather can dress like royalty, why can’t you?”  
  
Edward took in the firecracker and he could see why Stiles had been so taken with her. She was bewitching in her own way and the close link to the Fae would have made Stiles doubly interested. “I like you.”  
  
“I suspect that that is a good thing for my longevity.”  
  
Edward smiled genially, “I have established my reputation and power so I now only have to kill those who are truly stupid.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “He is who I follow when dealing with our enemies Lydia.”  
  
Lydia was impressed and was beginning to realise that whilst her school persona was an impressive feat in hiding who she truly was - she was beginning to realise that Stiles might have been even better. “You are a surprise every day.”  
  
Stiles flushed and as he became more confident and let more people see the true him she knew that there would be more and more people who would resent Derek for seeing it first. It was funnier really for when they would fall at it his feet - it won’t matter. Stiles will only ever see Derek in that way.  “You say the sweetest things now we need to start working with you on your powers.”  
  
Lydia considered the worry that was emanating from both of them and she wanted to know. There was more urgency in this than just letting her test out shiny new powers. “Why?”  
  
Edward shared a look with Stiles asking for his advice; Stiles shrugged but personally he felt that no matter how difficult the subject - forewarned is forearmed. It looked like he agreed with Stiles as he sighed and explained, “You need to understand your powers and try as best as you can to get them under control.”  
  
“There is a catch, isn’t there?”  
  
Stiles winced as Lydia was a genius which means it never took her long to figure out something.  “Lyds the trouble is especially banshees from normal mortal families - well their powers manifest and they have no true understanding of what they are and up receiving help for schizophrenia.”  
  
Lydia heard it and could guess why. When it had been revealed by Stiles why she had survived the Alpha’s note without turning she had done her own research. The trouble was that the internet was a vast place and she did not have the ability yet to sift through what was useless or what was gold. “So it’s true I’m a Harbinger of Death ... I can hear the voices of death.”  
  
Edward was impressed at her poise and grace. “You have the unique and somewhat useful ability once you’ve refined your powers to talk to the dead. All Banshees have a connection to the spirit realm close enough to hear what is going on but not to be in danger of dying yourself.”

Lydia was never prone to freak outs as they were pointless and just wasted energy that could be used productively. “Great so I can find the bodies that will give the pack a headache. Is there anything that will help me protect myself or the pack?”

 

She was pragmatic; she’d already made her parents enrol her in a gun glass. Shooting would not be difficult as it was all physics and he classes were a requirement if you intended to purchase a licence to carry a concealed arm.  

 

Edward definitely laughed at a question, “There is one particular skill that I can tell you will be able to cultivate and that is the piercing scream. If you are going to hang around with werewolves who have aural sensitivity ... it is a skill I would practice.”  
  
Lydia may be a bitch but she knew there was a time and place for it - here and now, was not the time.  She was grateful for the help that the Fae King had given her. “I thank you for the information your majesty. May i ask if you know who would be able to help cultivate my skills?”

 

Edward knew from Stiles that she was usually not so calm or polite but then again - he was new and people had carried stories about him. He liked the way that she did not dare to impinge on his time and was trying to seek alternate help. It was nice of her to try but she had yet to realise that Stiles considered her close, practically family and thus he would help her gladly. If for no other reason than she could help protect his grandson - not that Stiles needed much protection.  The day was waning and he did have other business to attend to, “I appreciate your candour and desire not to burden me Miss Martin but I and Stiles will be the ones to help you unlock your powers.”

 

Lydia did not bother to hide her relief. She knew that this was big and she was pleased that she would have the best people helping her to unlock this new side of her. “Thank you.”

 

“Nonsense you mean something to Stiles which means you are something to me.”  
  
It was a grand statement in which to exit by and it was his right. Lydia still looking at Stiles as if to say was that true,  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes with fondness, “Lydia I may not crush on you with my epic love ... but you are pack and that means you are family.” An impish grin over took his features, “Besides I think that you and I plotting together could be something else.”

 

She nodded assimilating everything she had been told. They did not have time to talk privately any longer as the pack burst through the doors. Stiles knew the score - they had been training and so they had used up massive amounts of their energy reserves they would need food. He went into the kitchen to get the stuff that he had prepared earlier. This would be last pack party of the holiday - they needed to enjoy it.

 

****

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

The betas had demanded a park party on the last night of freedom. Derek was not sure why his house was nominated as the site of the party but all he could see were his betas happy and any scowl or argument died on his tongue. Well, that was during the party when the Betas all fell asleep in a puppy pile leaving behind all the crap he was not too happy.

 

Stiles could tell that he was dying to go all Alpha on their asses. He laughed softly and quiet enough that he would wake up none of the betas all rolled in a mass of limbs. They refused to call it a ‘puppy pile’ and yet Stiles failed to see what else he could call it.  He kissed Derek to distract him from ranting and picked up a plastic bag. He didn’t mind cleaning; it was a useful task that helped his ADHD to settle.

 

Derek quirked an eyebrow seeing how easily Stiles started to tidy up. It was horribly domestic and he got too see what life would be like when Stiles finished High School and could officially move in.  He chose to join his mate in the task; they managed to clean up in companionable silence. Derek knew that Stiles might be quiet vocally but was no doubt having a million thoughts. In truth, Derek was too - Tomorrow would see the start of a new term and because Derek and Stiles had been exceptionally well behaved his father had given him permission to stay over.  The whole town were aware they were dating but thought it was incredibly sweet that Derek was waiting for him to turn eighteen.  Well, what the town didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them and besides Derek was entering the final stage of his training which he was doing down at the station.

 

Stiles was good and had managed to keep his hands to himself as the last thing he wanted to do was make his Dad’s or Derek’s future job difficult. If his Dad had to arrest Derek for statutory rape - that would be awkward.

 

He looked around the room where everyone had fallen asleep in a huge nest of blankets and the like. It was freaking adorable and no matter how much he denied it - it warmed his heart. Derek squeezed his shoulder in silent agreement. They could have stayed there on the room and joined them but they had more sense and chose to sleep on Derek’s newly arrived bed.  They were heading up the stairs having checked on the beta and human members of the pack one more time.  That was the plan but they groaned hearing the knock at the door.  Stiles whimpered as he went to open it, surprised to see his Dad there especially as he was still on duty.

 

“Is everything okay?”  
  
The Sheriff shook his head and Stiles knew that it was serious, “What is it?”  
  
“Is Isaac asleep?” His Dad asked.

 

Stiles and Derek could guess where this was coming. They would need to have a serious chat. “You want a drink?”  
  
“I won’t say not to a coffee.”  
  
Stiles gladly took the distraction of making the drink.  He saw his Dad look fondly at the pack puppy pile. “They are comfortable they assure Derek and I.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, as he could attest to the comfort as he and Derek had participated in more than a few as touch was one of the ways to strengthen the bonds between the pack.

 

Derek was never one to beat around the bush, “When did he get out?”  
  
The Sheriff didn’t bother to his annoyance at all. “The Judge agreed to bail in his case as there is a restraining order against him going anywhere near Isaac.”  


“And who thought that was a good idea?”  
  
John rolled his eyes at his son’s question because he was never one not call out someone if their idiocy was apparent. He really hated being an elected official as he could not call people out on their stupidity. “Judge Watkins resided and Principal Argent spoke up to his character and service to the school.”  
  
“Did he now?” Stiles said with interest. He was inclined to hate Lahey senior forever for how he’d treated Isaac but now he was definitely going to have a hate on for the guy. After all, if you had a douchebag hunter stand up to attest for your character Stiles was sure that you pretty much had to be scum.

 

Derek was as angry as his mate - Isaac was pack and the pup that everyone doted on in the pack as he had had such a rough start in life.  “We will tell him tomorrow so he is not surprised before school!”

 

Stiles frowned not liking what Derek was suggesting, “You think his Dad will pull something/”  
  
“I think he is a bully that has been embarrassed and in my experience that never ends well.”  
  
Stiles could see that logic and a fierce protective instinct rose up. “I’ll make him a protective amulet and the pack will work together to make sure that he is never alone.”  
  
The sheriff smiled as he recognised that tone - that was pure Claudia. “Well I will feel safer anyway I will leave you all to get sleep. I will see you tomorrow Derek and Stiles I want you home tomorrow kiddo so I can find out how the first day of school went.”

 

“Sure thing Dad,” Stiles readily agreed besides if his Dad wanted him home – the pack would probably follow.  
  
Derek and Stiles were horrifically domestic in seeing his Dad off.  The Alpha pair looked back in on their pups and Stiles smiled seeing the way that Lydia and Jackson had pulled Isaac closer to them.  Stiles had known that Lydia and Jackson had took him under their wing and according to Jackson - there was a romance brewing between him and Danny.  Stiles couldn’t say that he would stop it as Danny was probably the nicest person he knew, which was why he was always confused why he as such good friends with Lydia and Jackson. Don’t get him wrong he adored both of them but they could be abrasive assholes when the mood called for it.

  
Derek loomed over his shoulder, checking in on the pack one last time. He knew that there would be challenges but for now the pack were safe under his roof and he and his wolf would sleep content especially as they could curl up around their mate.

 


	8. Episode Three: Shape Shifting Chaos pt 1

 

It was the morning and it was chaos to put it simply.  Worst of all - Derek loved it.  He could see that Stiles was enjoying it too - his face showed contentment.  His only grumble was that when he woke up this morning Stiles was not by his side. He would not have need wolfy hearing to tell that he was downstairs ruling court over breakfast.

 

Derek resisted the urge to dive back under the covers and sleep.  He needed to get up and head to the station for some training with Deputy Tara. He was at the stage where he was shadowing a Deputy and writing reports based upon the action seen.  He not written so much since college but it was worth it. He could protect Beacon Hills and it offered him and his pack some protection to from Hunters like the Argents.

 

Right now he needed caffeine and went in hunt of it.  He bit back a smile at the way Stiles had a cup waiting for him as he entered the kitchen. He sniffed the aroma and savoured it.

 

“Black just how you like it,” Stiles informed him with a peck to the cheek.   
  
Isaac wrinkled his nose, “I don’t see how either of you can drink it like that.”

 

Scott frowned, “Stiles is decaf ... it better be.”

 

Stiles did not look impressed, “Scott it is the first day. Screw you all I need is … Coffee black.”

 

Lydia and Jackson entered at the end of the last bit. The genius caught the end of the statement and hummed, “Yes please.”  
  
Stiles pointed to the coffee pot. He would have been polite and got them a cup each but he was currently trapped in the steel like arms of his Alpha. An Alpha, who right now was doing nothing more than inhaling his scent and rubbing his cheek against Stiles;  Stiles should not find it hot but he did find Derek’s little Alpha-possessive displays hot.

 

Lydia sighed knowing that look, “What is it that is going to put a downer on our already down day?”  
  
Stiles did move then and pulled Isaac towards him and Derek. The Pup looked up in surprise but burrowed between them. HIs new senses let him know, the pair were concerned for him, “It’s my Dad.”

 

All the pack growled and that was a strange comfort for the beta. He was not on his own anymore and he didn’t ever have to see his Dad again. His past sucked and it was painful but he could deal with it - with the packs help. Derek looked at angry at the world but Isaac knew that it wasn’t directed at him.

 

Stiles was fierce, “We will stay with you at all times. He won’t get a chance to hurt you.”

 

Jackson snarled, “I will knock him into a wall if he tries.”  
  
Isaac was shocked and a little choked when Scott agreed with Jackson, “I’ll help.”  


Lydia sniffed, “I will give you all an alibi.”  
  
Stiles looked proud at Derek, “Look at their teamwork ... it is beautiful.”  
  
Derek shook with laughter. He was starting to get used to what his pack was like. At times he wondered what he thought making a pack from teenagers - then he knew why. Teenagers were just so full of life that they dragged you forward no matter what your opinion on the matter was. It was cute really.

 

Still he was beginning to suspect that he would really like his job as it would be a calm respite.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

 

Stiles wondered if school would feel any more difficult this year and the answer was not really, He was in classes with Lydia mainly as they were already testing out of Senior classes in English and Maths which was really going to piss the administration off.  Strangely though Stiles was struggling to care, he was going to school like a good boy and he was taking Scott and Isaac with him. He knew that a few people would stare because High school was full of assholes.

 

Scott was uncomfortable, “Why are people staring?”  
  
Stiles could tell that both of the betas had noticed and while Scott was uncomfortable - Isaac was starting to shrink in on himself, “It is because we are young and hot. Why wouldn’t they stare?”  
  
It was enough to make all three of them laugh.   They walked down the halls to their lockers and adjusted their mind to the daily drudge and grind of high school. Stiles would not listen to anyone’s opinion on the matter - High School was a trial to be endured. They ran into Lydia and Jackson, who were talking to Danny.  Stiles was of the opinion that Danny was supernatural as no one could be as nice as Danny.  

 

Lydia smiled, “We have English first.”  
  
“I know Lydia.” Stiles said as he was the only one sharing that class with her. “What about you guys?”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “We have Ms Martin for English.”

He accepted the swat off Lydia - she may not have the closest relationship with her mom but she was still her mom.

 

Danny was watching the interactions between the Pack with ever increasing interest. He couldn’t help his mouth running away from him, “You all had an interesting summer?”  
  
The pack all shared a look. It would be the first safe way for them to gauge what the public would make of them. It normally would not be a problem as High School was full of odd kids and odd groups of friends. This time though they had to factor in the werewolf hunting principal who they really did not want to attract the attention of - High school was so hard and that was not just teenage hormones.

 

The pack crowded closer to each other and to the outsider it just looked like they were teasing each other. They weren’t - all the foreign scents were playing havoc on their noses. Stiles knew that they had a tough day ahead of them. “You could say that Danny.”  
  
“And you and Jackson have buried the hatchet?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Yeah we decided to let bygones be bygones.”  
  
“Uh-huh did Lydia attack your wardrobe too?” He asked with suspicion because if Stiles asked him was he attractive to gay guys then he would have to say yes.  
  
Stiles frowned looking down at what he was wearing and looked sheepish. He glared at his friends, “You’re all assholes.”  
  
Lydia snickered, looking like the cat that got the cream, “It is cute that you want to wear your man’s shirt.”  
  
Stiles must have been so sleepy when he slipped on Derek’s Henley this morning. It was no wonder he was so calm about letting him go to school.  
  
“Your man?” Danny asked with mounting interest - this morning was getting better.  


Stiles flushed, “What do you know we have English.”

 

All Beacon Hills could hear Lydia’s amused laugh as they went to first lesson. By the end of the day the school gossip system had done his task. It seemed amongst the Juniors there was a new status-quo. Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore were the King and Queen still but there was a new court of friends; Danny, Scott, Stiles and Isaac were now part of it. That wasn’t all over the summer Stiles Stilinski had found Jesus or a personal designer because he was hot and had apparently found a boyfriend not that anyone was saying the identity. Many would have assumed he was talking shit only it wasn’t Stilinski saying his name but his friends teasing him so it must be true right?

 

        * &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&



 

 

Derek was glad for the speed of the Camaro and his training. His training had let him know where all the speed traps were - he would not have tested it so badly but he wanted to be home for when the pack got home. He would want to know how they handled their wolves in such a foreign environment.

 

He should have guessed that they would be lounging in the living room. It was an interesting tangled, twist of limbs and all with Stiles at the centre. He didn’t mind though as his mate was doing his level best to touch one of the pups knowing that they needed the reassurance of touch, and especially from the Alpha’s mate.

 

Stiles gave him a wry smile, “How was your day dear?”

 

“Long and your Dad is holed up on a serious case ... He said you don’t have to hurry home but he does want you under his roof tonight.”  
  
Stiles grinned and untangled himself from the puppies before launching himself at Derek. Derek didn’t object - he pulled his mate close, just revelling in the moment. The Pups watched them with fond amusement, “How was your day?”  
  
Isaac blushed, “People tried to talk to me and Lydia and Jackson scared them off.”  


Derek broke out a small smile, “I would expect nothing less.”  
  
The two in question blushed at the warm praise - it was not something they received from home very often. Jackson went as far as to shrug it off, “They were annoying us ‘sac think nothing of it.”  
  
Stiles snickered and solemnly informed him, “I think most of the general population annoys Lydia by being too stupid to live.”

 

Lydia nodded her agreement, “That is true but Stiles and I have a plan to make sure that all the pack’s grades increase.”

 

Derek should have been surprised but somehow he wasn’t. Stiles and Lydia were academically the more gifted out of the group but Stiles would want all of the pack to have a chance at higher education. He was already starting to support the emotional development of the Pack. His instincts were truly astounding. “I’m sure they will thank you in the long run.”  
  
Lydia quirked an eyebrow, “Oh they will hate us and if they don’t … then we haven’t done it right.”

 

Derek had nothing he could say to that. He was impressed by the strawberry blonde genius; he would freely admit even as an Alpha that she was terrifying.  He knew that she would be downright unstoppable as an adult, “If you say so.”

He looked at the others, “Was there any issues or incidents that drew attention?”  
  
Isaac shook his head, “There was the odd question about why we were all friends but it was mainly about why Stiles was hot.”

 

Derek tried in vain to bite back his growl. He knew that he probably did not look happy and he was angry on his mate’s behalf - it wasn’t right. Stiles had always been hot and to top it all – the betas looked scared.

 

Stiles though knew exactly how to smooth things over, “Well they were bound to figure it out eventually too bad that you beat them to the punch sourwolf!”  
  
Derek smirked as he had beaten them to the punch. He had Stiles all to himself and whilst they had to keep the PDA to a minimum the Sheriff had allowed them to ‘court’ so to speak. The Sheriff was of the opinion that they should not hide their relationship. If they tried to hide their relationship it would give the appearance of elicit and give rise to gossip.  “Yes and you’re all mine.”  
He punctuated his point by dragging Stiles away to the kitchen.

 

He could feel Stiles giggling against his back even if vocally he was protesting. “You brute put me down.”  


Derek did snort at that, “Brute?”

 

“Yes.” Stiles said breathlessly now the right way up.

 

Derek couldn’t help but crowd him against the surfaces.  He was flushed from being upside down but so cute.  “You’re mine.”  
  
Stiles just kissed him soundly, “Always and never forget it.”

 

Just as they were getting fresh with each other and clothes were being pulled out to get to skin there was knock at the door. Stiles whimpered even as Derek heard the,

 

“Oh thank god it is the Sheriff.”

 

Derek frowned knowing that there was no reason for the Sheriff to be here. In fact as far as he knew the Sheriff was working and would be unlikely to make it home before late. “It’s your Dad.”  
  
Stiles cursed and tried to move his clothes into a way that made him look at least vaguely presentable and not  I-was-just-about-to-get-laid-and-you-interrupted.  “Get the door Scott!”

 

“On it,” Scott called out, mainly for Stiles benefit.  


Stiles and Derek shared a look remembering that Scott could not hide a thing form Stiles’ Dad made a break from the kitchen. If Stiles was lucky then he would assume that they were just making dinner. He saw the smirk on his Dad’s face and knew that he’d failed.   
  
“Hey Daddio I thought I had to be home later?.”

 

Stiles noticed the way his Dad was carrying himself and the fact that he’d kept his Sheriff jacket on. This was not just his Dad – this was the Sheriff working.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
The Sheriff sighed really not what he should say right now. However he did know that Isaac deserved to know that for better or for worse – his Dad was dead and that it had not been on the best of terms. In fact what the Sheriff was most grateful was that Isaac was with his friends sleeping over so he knew that the kid had a watertight alibi. It was bad enough that the kid had been habitually abused – if there had been alibi Isaac would have suspect number one.

 

He decided the best way, “There has been a murder and I need to talk to Isaac about it.”  
  
Isaac heard the start of the conversation and came to join them in the hallway. “Can I have Derek and Stiles there?”  
There was no way that the Sheriff would deny Isaac the appearance of safety and he was pleased that Isaac trusted anyone. “Course you can.”  
  
Derek knew the wolves would be curious and they would eventually deal with it as a pack but it was a personal matter for now. He offered, “My study is just behind you we can talk in there.”

 

No one sat down and Isaac subconsciously stood closer to Stiles. Stiles didn’t mind in fact he opened his arms to Stiles to let him burrow into his side. “Its okay ‘sac we’ll deal with whatever it is. You won’t go back there.”  
  
John truly wished that Lahey Senior wasn’t dead. The murder was horrific and in truth looked more like an animal attack than a murderer’s work. Still he’d really hoped that Lahey would have to face true criminal justice – now he never would.    
  
“I’m afraid to say Isaac that there was an attack at the Lahey home yesterday evening. We had to wait for medical evidence before we could identify the remains,”  


Derek closed a hand around his pups shoulder. It was a reminder that he was not alone and that they could deal. “Thank you Sheriff.”

 

Stiles was comforting Isaac as he knew that the Pup would have seriously conflicted feelings towards him.  “When I get home, can I bring Isaac and Derek tonight?”

 

The Sheriff nodded and watched impressed at how well Stiles could console the boy without having said a single word. Still Stiles was a cops son so knew things that the others wouldn’t. “When was TOD?”  
  
“Last night.”  
  
The look of relief crossing his sons face and Derek’s told him that they both were thinking the same thing.   This was not over, he would head back to the station and talk to Derek about his suspicions later.

 

“I’ll see you later.”

 

All three nodded but were in worlds of their own as they thought about all of the different implications.

 

  * &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&



 

There was one thing about living in a small town and that there was a sad fact. The fact was that secrets never stayed secret for very long. So if there was something juicy, like say a murder … then it was around the town within the day.  Of course, people had their own theories too and Stiles knew that Isaac would make an easy target.  He pulled up in the jeep, “Relax Pup.”  
  
Isaac gave him a weak smile but perked up seeing Jackson and Lydia and Scott waiting for them by the steps. He nearly laughed at the way Isaac was suddenly flanked by Jackson and Lydia as they entered the Halls. He could see Danny standing to the side, and while Danny might not know all that was going on he didn’t like the way people were spreading shit about Isaac. He truly was just a good guy and way too nice for High School.

 

Stiles laughed at the way the one senior nearly fell over himself when a nasty comment earned him a glare from all three of them as Isaac shrank in on himself. It didn’t matter though - Stiles was pissed. “Hey guys.”  
  
“Stiles.” Lydia greeted warmly. Followed by Jackson’s,  


“Stilinksi.”

 

He nodded in return and asked curiosity lacing his tone even though he already knew the answer, “Everything A ... Okay?”  
  
Jackson was still glaring, “Nothing big people talking shit.”  
  
Stiles smirked right back, “Sorry Jackson High School is full of stupid people you have to put up with them.”

 

The Beta glared even though he was enjoying this banter, “True doesn’t mean that I have to like it.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “And that is why you surround yourself with us.”  
  
Lydia stepped over him, “Walker thinks he knows more than your father Stiles,”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes as he was sure that many in the town knew better than his Dad. It pissed him off royally that they could even suspect Isaac of hurting his Dad. It was like they completely missed the bit where Isaac had been abused. He was sure that they had forgotten that bit as they would have to deal with their own inadequacy in letting it continue.

 

“Yeah Dad would have totally missed that Isaac was watching movies with us at the time of death.”

 

Isaac was never going to like the idea of conflict; his father’s conditioning had seen to that. He tried to move them, “Guys. We can’t stop them thinking it!”  
  
Stiles glared, “Well that maybe true but we can stick up for you ‘sac and we will.”  
  
As he said it he watched the timid blonde skirt the lockers, looking at the crowd with glee. She seemed so glad that everyone’s attention was focussed on someone else for a change. Stiles saw her face and knew who it was. There was a thought - Could the bite cure seizures?

 


	9. Episode Three: Shape Shifting Chaos pt 2

Episode 3: Shape Shifting Fun Chaos pt2

 

It was lunch period for all of them and Stiles decided that for the safety of their conversations - and the other students the pack should eat outside.

 

“Why are we here?” Lydia asked annoyed.  
  
Stiles smirked, “Is it not a beautiful day?”  
  
“You have eyes, don’t you?” She snarked back but it was without her usual venom.  
  
Stiles could see some of the pack freeze at the tone and he helped relax the atmosphere, “Lydia dear your inner bitch is showing. Is your blood sugar low?”  
  
Jackson laughed at the sweet retort.  He bent to avoid the swot from Lydia but it was totally worth it.  He was pretty sure that Stiles was the only person who could get anywhere close to winning an argument with Lydia. “Sorry Lyds but he is right ... besides its annoying - all the shit that the others are saying about us?”  
  
Lydia conceded his point, “Okay but let me know in advance so I can bring a blanket tomorrow.”

 

That was Lydia down to a tee. Stiles was glad to see Isaac heading their way and he didn’t look too harassed but then again, it might have something to do with Scotty glaring at everyone.  He was so proud of Scott for pulling off mean; Stiles did not think he had it in him. “Did anyone know that Scotty had badass in him?”  
  
“Not me,” was all Jackson said but really Stiles would not have expected a different answer.

 

They were glad when Allison sat with them as Scott tended to be ten times calmer with her around.  Stiles was glad that Lydia asked the question but did not want to seem rude.

 

“Are you sure it’s safe to sit with us Ally?”

 

The brunette shrugged, “Dad is not keen on it but I pointed out that I had no intention of sharing anything about Scott and neither should they.”  
  
Stiles was finding it easier and easier to like Allison especially when she did badass things like telling badass hunter parents  to back off about her furry boyfriend. It was kind of cute. He settled things with a, “Well alright then. So what do we know?”

 

Isaac was pissed, “Well I’m to blame.”  
  
Stiles was pissed, “Bullshit Pup. Whatever killed him it wasn’t you and he was a sack of shit Isaac who beat you. That was never okay and we will all repeat that until you believe it.”

 

All the pack crowded closer providing as much comfort as they could through touch.  It was true and the pack was working on plans that would make Isaac believe it. It wasn’t the only thing bothering Stiles as he had not been able to shake the image of Erica from his mind.

 

Scott though was the one to call him on it, “What’s up?”  
  
Stiles could not help saying, “Aside from the monster of the week?”  
Stiles saw Lydia roll her eyes. He was flippant - it was his way. Okay so he may now have magic, a smoking hot mate and whole new family in the pack but he was still only 147 pounds and sarcasm was always going to be his first defence. “Just thinking is all.”  
  
“About?”  
  
Stiles motioned his head toward Erica, “What a gift the bite could be for some people.”  
  
“The bite is not a gift.” Scott was adamant.

 

Stiles sighed as he knew why his friend thought that but he would have to disagree and given the way Isaac and Jackson stiffened so did they. He could see that Jackson was willing to argue the point but he shook his head.  He understood see why Jackson would want to argue but there was no point. Scott was stubborn and he was determined to stick with his own view. Stiles did love the way that Scott loved all the benefits of the change but was still determined to stick rigidly to the idea that all werewolves were bad. He had a plan and that was mainly for the pack to be so awesome even Scotty pulled his head out of his ass.

 

Stiles had noticed the way that Lydia had ignored the exchange entirely and was focusing on Reyes. She had been there when the fit had been at its worst and it was her and Stiles that had made sure she got treatment and managed to preserve some dignity.  She still to this day didn’t know what Stiles had done to the dickhead that had posted the images on Youtube.

 

Stiles adored the way she could cut through crap like now. “Scott shut the hell up and don’t tar everyone with your unfortunate experience ... some of us choose to make the best of it.”  
  
“I didn’t get a choice.”  
  
“And neither did Jackson or I ... yet you don’t hear Jackson whining do you?”  
  
Stiles saw Scott flush with anger and stop talking, sullenly but he would deal with later and talk to Derek as he could tell that at the moment - the biggest threat to pack cohesion was Scotty and that killed him a little. He was suddenly was the sole focus of Lydia’s attention.

  
“Stiles the next time you see Derek ask him.”  
  
Stiles looked at all of his friends as the wide of taking on a new beta was big. It needed to be done - Derek would go into hyper protective mood and would need the pack to balance his power.. He was proud that apart from Scott he saw only positive happy faces to the idea of suggesting a new beta.

 

Jackson was showing himself to be a pretty little onion, full of layers asked, “How many more will the pack need?”  
  
Stiles knew the answer instinctively. He was not sure why he guessed it was his innate magic, “Two.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Allison was over at Stiles - it would have raised suspicion if she was at the Hale mansion. They needed to know what the Hunters know about Lahey’s murder. Allison figured that Stiles’ place was perfect and unlikely to set alarm bells of in her grandfather’s mind. “So what do we know about Isaac’s Dad?”  
  
Allison sighed, “It was bloody and brutal on the upside ... my family are not blaming werewolves. It has them stumped and freaked.”  
  
Stiles did not like the sound of that - if the Hunters did not do it meant it was something rare and unusual.  If it was unusual then it was more than likely going to be harder to kill. It was just going to be there look that it would be killed with the ash of a white oak harvested on a full moon or maybe Stiles had watched too much _Vampire Diaries._

 

“What was that?”

 

Stiles broke away from his musings hearing the question, “Sorry.”  
  
“You were saying something.”

 

Stiles sighed, “My mind ran away from me.”

 

Just to prove how nice Allison was she did not give him any shit about his ADHD. “Never mind … So all we have is brutal bloody attack ...”  
  
Stiles listened and could see the trail off. That could be a good thing, “What Ally?”  
  
“It’s just I remember Dad saying the ME report suggested that he was paralyzed first.”

 

Stiles winced as that was both a good thing and a bad thing. If he was paralyzed it was either a human - again putting suspicion on Isaac or it was a new breed of supernatural with a reptilian nature. “Wait what excuse did you give for being here?”  
  
Allison smirked, “You’re helping me with the biology report on Reptiles.”  
  
Stiles snickered as talk about hiding in plain sight - still he could get behind that and they really did have a report. He was trying to be good this year and stick to writing reports that at least vaguely fit the criteria of the subject. “Okay I like it ... when Lydia asks why not her?”  
  
Allison went wide eyed not thinking about how she would explain it to her best friend. She offered weakly, “Don’t want to ruin her GPA?”

 

Stiles laughed and pouted in mock offence, “You know that I average 3.9 in Biology right?”  
  
Allison did not look surprised. “I know Scott says that everyone just sees the ADHD and that you are only just behind Lydia in the year.”  
  
It was nice for someone to see that he was smart and look past the ADHD. The only people who had done that were his parents, Scott and Derek.  “It is true and damn it there is a knock at the door.”

 

The knock happened to be the devil incarnate, Gerard Argent, himself. Stiles was smart enough to open the door and at least his Dad was home. It meant that Argent couldn’t pull any shit. He was surprised and a little nervous, “Err hey Principal.”  
  
“Hello ...it’s Stilinski, right?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles was being polite as hell and it was killing something inside of him. He could not afford to be a smartass right now - and that was really fucking difficult.  

 

“I’m here to make sure that Allison gets back.  We’re having a family dinner and I offered.”  
  
Stiles shrugged as he was a teenager what was he supposed to say. “Sure thing Sir. I will just go help Allison clear up her books. It wasn’t courageous or anything but he fucking bolted up the stairs as the man gave him major creeps.

 

“Your Grandpa is here.”

 

“Oh fuck.”  
  
Yep that sums it up wonderfully.

 

It got better, they were on the landing upstairs and they heard the conversation breaking out between Allison’s grandpa and his Dad. Stiles blood run cold, he could hear Grandpa Argent attempt to spread poison.

  
“It is terrible news about the Coach.”

 

The Sheriff was on alert as he was already aware of the Principal’s intention of trying to cut his son-in-law in half.  He was careful as ignorance for now was his best play. “Yeah the animal attack was vicious ... good job Isaac was here at the time.”  
  
“It was an animal attack?”  


His dad nodded and Stiles was impressed by his old man. He leant close as if he was sharing a secret, “Yeah the ME report will be published tomorrow. It was terrible and vicious. It seems he had an adverse reaction to a venomous bite and his close proximity to the forest meant that some scavengers took advantage.  
  
Allison shared a look with Stiles to see if he knew and smirked. He hadn’t but they had to wonder where he got his smarts from. In the case of Stilinski men – the apple did not fall far from the tree when it came to deductive reasoning.

 

The old man did not seem too happy. “So there is no suspicion on the son? ... Only he has been having difficulties today.”  
  
Oh this man was a class-A bastard; he was using the grandpa act to try and cause trouble for Isaac. The question was did he suspect anything or was he just trying to make Derek miserable. He suspected it was a little bit of both. Stiles knew that neither he, nor his father would keep their tempers much longer. “You better go.”  
  
Allison threw him a weak smile and scurried down the stairs.  Stiles watched her kiss Gerard’s cheek. “Hey Grandpa is it dinner already?”

 

“Yes young lady. We should be off.”  
  
Stiles was close to his Dad as they waved off both Argents. Stiles knew that he had to wait until they were driving off. “He is a magnificent bastard.”  
  
The Sheriff wanted to scold his son, really he did but all he could manage was a, “Don’t swear.”  
  
“Pops you know I’m right.”  
  
His Dad looked stressed; he hated injustice and bigotry just like he did. “Yeah I know kiddo. Isaac needs to keep his head down at school ... no trouble.”  
  
Stiles agreed and that was the most damning thing. “Yeah I’ve warned them. Dad is there anything we can do?”  
  
His Dad ran his hands threw Stiles short hair. “You’re a good kid and I will do what I can to see our family safe.”  
  
Stiles hugged him as that was one of the things he loved about his Dad. He was not magical, he had no superpowers but he would be damned if he would let anyone threaten his kids. There was tactics he could employ against the hunters that the furry members of the pack could not. In his case it was good to be the Sheriff. It seemed that his Dad had adopted the pack alongside him. He savoured the hug. He would not trade his close relationship with his Dad for anything.  His Dad spoke softly, “If you want the pack can come over.”  
  
“You’re the best Dad.”  
  
“And don’t you forget it when it comes to you doing your chores.”

 

Stiles laughed as he headed into the kitchen to make dinner for him, Derek and his Dad. The others would come over later.  As he was making dinner, Stiles could not shake the image of Erica. He would ask Derek tonight when he got back from training.  

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

His Dad had had to go back to the station so it was just him and most of the pack later that night.  He noticed that Scott had failed to show. He would have words with Scott but for now they would discuss the matter of Erica without any histrionics.

 

Derek was sat on the sofa, Stiles cuddling into his side. “So do you think we should bring Erica into the pack?”  
  
Jackson was confused, “You’re the Alpha.”  
  
Stiles had to duck his head not to chuckle. Yeah Derek was the Alpha but it was Stiles that had advised him to ask the pack. He’d made Derek see that yes he was the Alpha but that did not give him an excuse to be a douche besides it would be good for him to show that he valued their opinion even if in the end his word was law.

 

Derek smirked, “True but another Beta would be someone you would all have to interact with … not just me.”  
  
Isaac looked a little confused but spoke from his heart, “Reyes could get more from the bite than others.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “If she knows the facts then I say hell yeah. Lydia could do with another female.”  


And that right there was personal growth from Jackson Whittemore. Stiles knew that if it had been in the past - he would not have missed the opportunity to insult him, or call him a girl.  He didn’t make a big deal of it as he knew that Jackson could erect a defensive wall of douchiness quicker than any of them. “You’re just hoping that Lydia will stop dragging you shopping.”

Derek smirked as Stiles laughed openly. “Stiles and I will talk to her … we spoke before you arrived. Do nothing that can bring yourselves to the attention of Gerard Argent.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “What about Lacrosse?”  
  
Derek shook his head and Stiles smirked in victory. It was a little mean to crow over his mate but he had predicted it, “Told ya.”

Derek wondered why he thought a pack of teenagers was a good idea. “Is Lacrosse all you think about?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “The coach would be disappointed if he we didn’t think about it twenty-four seven.”

The pack laughed at that but Isaac finally asked the question that had been bugging him all day. “Do we know what killed my Dad?”  
  
He’d confided in Stiles earlier that day that he was conflicted about his Dad. Stiles hadn’t judged Isaac, just stroked his hair as he spoke about all his feelings concerning his Dad.  Isaac had thought he was strange for still loving his Dad despite what he’d done. Stiles was not a psychologist so had to go with his instincts and assured the golden haired pup that no matter how bad he screwed up the man was still his father and it was okay to think about him fondly. He knew that before Isaac’s mom had died – Isaac probably had many fond memories and those were the memories that he encouraged. 

Stiles looked to Derek and checked that he wanted to share details. Derek knew that he was not fond of keeping secrets but Derek was the leader so he would follow his lead in public. Derek gave him the nod so he explained.

“We know that it a shape shifter. We’re sure and so are the Argents that it is not a werewolf and whatever it is it has a paralyzing agent.”

He could tell the pups were freaked and that just meant that they were smart. Stiles tried his best to reassure him, “We know that it is bad but we stick together and the minute we see it. Don’t be a martyr you run and we deal with it as pack when we know what it is.”

If Stiles was a mushier human being then his heart would have melted at all the feels in the room. Instead he settled with cuddling closer to Derek. He would deal with expanding packs, creepy Argents and unknown dangerous supernatural creatures tomorrow.


	10. Episode Three: Shape Shifting Chaos pt 3

** Episode 3: Shape Shifting Chaos – Pt3  **

 

It was confirmed that they would offer Erica the chance at taking the bite. There was one sticking point though and that was how they got her alone to talk through all the scenarios. Stiles had figured the easiest way was to offer her a lift home. “Hey Erica ... wanna lift home?”  
  
She hissed, “Why?” She did not trust anyone any more. It was safer that way. She felt a little bad because Stiles had never been bad to her but he had seen how he had changed this year and starting hanging out with the popular kids.  She could no longer be certain that he was a good guy.

 

He held his hands out in mock surrender, “Whoa no need to be like that.” He did not seem surprised by her hostility but she could see the flash of hurt.

 

“I’m just confused why now?” She did not bother to hide the suspicion in her voice because as far as she was concerned it was justified.

 

Stiles shrugged at her, “Look I’m heading over to the station to pick up my boyfriend and you live over that way. Call it my good deed for the day.” Stiles tried aiming for friendly, given the glare he got - he didn’t think he’d succeeded.

 

If he expected there to be any conversation, what he got was a whole fat lot of nothing. Still Stiles was capable of talking about anything and was more than capable of carrying on a conversation all on his lonesome.

 

Once they pulled up at the station Erica finally asked a question, “Who are we here for?”

There was curiosity in her voice. She had listened to the gossip and all had agreed that having found a stylist and turning hot over the summer Stiles had also found a boyfriend, only no one outside his circle of friends seemed to know who it was.

 

Stiles looked sheepish, “I promised Derek a lift home.”

 

Erica frowned wondering why she knew the name. It was a tad unusual, in fact, there was only one person that came to mind and that was Derek Hale. There was no way that Stiles was waiting for him though, right? She couldn’t see how they would know each other. He was a hell of a lot older too – there was no way that Stiles would be dating someone that older when his Dad was the Sheriff. Whoever the guy was would have to have serious balls too.

 

She got her answer when tall, dark and broody slid into the Jeep. He was every high-school students dream but she saw that when he looked at Stiles that that is all he could be. Tall, dark and handsome looked at Stilinski as if he hung the moon and the stars.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

“How is training?” He asked Derek, he wanted to do a hell of a lot more but was restrained because they had yet to say a thing to Erica. Stiles knew that Derek got it as all he got was a wry smile in the rear-view mirror.  
  
“Your Dad is a sadist.”

 

Stiles snickered not feeling the least bit sorry. “Well you chose this as you already knew when you started dating me.”  
  
Erica had listened to the exchange and her eyes widened the more it continued. She would never have guessed that the Sheriff knew and approved, which in hindsight was pretty stupid as he was there already. “Jesus no wonder you’ve gone gay batman.”

 

Stiles choked off a laugh as that was pure Erica. She was too good but because of her condition she had built up her walls sky high. He really wanted her to accept the bite as a gift. He knew in his heart that she would make an amazing wolf. “Yeah Catwoman Derek is someone I went gay for.”  


She nodded and then asked the question because it was clear to her that there was more going on here. She knew that it probably wasn’t nefarious, or too terrible; after all, one of them was the Sheriff’s son and the other was a trainee Deputy. “So why am I really here?”  
  
Stiles pouted, “Well you can call your parents and say you're headed to mine and I will tell you all about it if you would like.”  
  
Erica thought about loads of different questions but in the end curiosity won out. There was also the fact that she liked being the first one outside of Stiles close circle of friends to find out about Derek. There had been a lot of gossip floating around the school all week about how Stiles had suddenly become hot; made new friends and apparently found a boyfriend. What the people at school wanted to know though was why? And the how?  


She could find out but she needed to take a leap of faith. “Okay.”  
  
“Fantastic.” There was a time where Erica had wished that that lovely smile was directed at her. Now though she just took comfort in the fact that it was the hot broody older guy that noticed and not Lydia Martin.  


When they arrived at Stiles, he hollered, “Pups?”  
  
Derek shook his head, “You told them to stay at each other’s until you called them back,” reminding his pouting mate.

 

Stiles huffed, “I know that, I was just checking they had listened.”

 

Erica could see the easy affection there and wondered what the Sheriff made of it. She didn’t bother to hide her confusion, “Pups?”  
She laughed at the way that they both jumped almost as if they had forgotten that she was there.

 

Stiles looked sheepish as he explained, “Any one of Jackson, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Allison and I’m guessing Danny soon enough.”  
  
She let a million thoughts run through her mind. She settled on the most obvious one, “Why pups … they are people?”

 

Derek looked intently at her, his head cocked to the side like he could sense something that she could not.  He spoke softly but there was no mistaking the intensity or authority, “That is not the real question you want to ask.”  
  
She bit her lip, as she did have a question. She had seen the transformation in Isaac since he’d gotten out from under his Dad’s thumb. “Can you help me?”  
  
Derek had to close his eyes, to hide his eyes. The plea was enough to trigger his instincts. She already felt like she could be pack and he didn’t want her to see the red eyes and freak out. Stiles knew though and squeezed his knee and took over talking it seemed.

 

“There is a potential cure for you Erica but you have to listen very carefully to what you are told as it is not all sunshine and light.”  
  
She was eager, “What is the worst thing that could happen?”  
  
Derek was cutting and she could get why, “You could die.”  
  
That didn’t stop her interest. She got why they were concerned but she had lived her whole life with a disease that in her mind stopped her living. She had to go to school and ensure the teasing and the assholes comments about her fits. She had been doing okay until the last seizure had made her wet herself. She knew that Stiles and Danny had done something to the asshole that had posted the video but it had still been there. She couldn’t do anything as her overly protective parents were terrified that she would fit and die through hitting a hard surface. She had no confidence meaning she had never had a boy or hell even a girl look at her twice. She would never be able to drive a car as the doctors would never sign off on her license.

 

She was firm, “What else because I’m living half a life anyway.”

 

And that was how between Derek and Stiles they explained the whole twisted supernatural story that was lurking beyond the surface of Beacon Hills. They left nothing out explaining the hunters and Stiles had to get the bit about creepy-grandpa Argent in as well.

 

She had listened to it all but as far as she was concerned, “The benefits outweigh everything. When can we do it?”

 

Derek shared a look with Stiles to double check that they were still going ahead with the plan. It was simple – Derek would take Erica home and they would monitor her at home. They would know one way or another in 24 hours and Stiles could keep an eye on the pups in the meantime.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Today was not his day. He had woke up without Derek. He had found it hard to sleep without his mate beside him.  He’d gone through school well enough and had intended to head back to his so that he and the rest of the pack could do their work … or… that was the plan until his Jeep refused to start.

He slammed his hands down in frustration as this sucked beyond the telling of it. He loved his jeep but the old girl was just not built with tolerating the supernatural in mind. He tried to start it up, he did but the jeep wouldn’t turnover. Yep, he was back to wanting to scream in frustration. His first instinct was to call Derek. He loved his mate really he did and yet there was something stopping him.

 

Well, okay there were two reasons. The first reason was that the he was keeping an eye on their newest pup and he was relieved that the texts he’d been getting periodically through the day said that Erica was okay.  The second reason was that whilst he loved his mate; he really did – Stiles did not want to hear Derek crow about his jeep. All Stiles could be glad about was that Lacrosse practice had only just finished.

 

“You alright Stiles?” Danny asked, showing just what a nice guy he was.

 

He let out a whimper, “My Jeep.”  
  
Jackson looked at one half of his Alpha pair and knew there was no way that he could leave Stiles stranded. There was always creepy Principal Argent around and the betas had taken a secret vote and vowed to stay close to Stiles. It was not that they didn’t think he could handle himself - it was the principle of the matter. Stiles was pack Mom and that meant no one should mess with him – they had all agreed.

 

“You called the mechanic?” Jackson asked.

 

Stiles looked sheepish, “Yeah douchey Cody is coming to tow it.”  
  
Danny looked confused and besides it was rather strange to hear Stiles call someone a douche and it not be Jackson. “Douchey Cody?”  
  
Stiles nodded, “Yeah he was in the year above. On the swim team and everyone thought he was the prettiest specialist snowflake in the pool of Beacon Hills.”  
  
Jackson growled, “Don’t say it.”  
  
Stiles was unrepentant, “Until Jackson came along with his gorgeous cheekbones.”  
  
Jackson resorted to reason, “Should you be saying this to the guy who offered to give you a lift?”  
  
Stiles pouted, “Okay I’m sorry, and besides I would love the back up against Cody. He always makes poor taste jokes about how I could pay for the upkeep of my jeep.”  
  
Jackson did not like the sound of that and knew the perfect way to get the creep of Stiles back. He applied logic and a possessive Alpha tendencies into the mix, “Have you told Derek?”

 

Stiles grinned and knew that he probably looked demented but he didn’t give a shit. He wasn’t joking when he said that he was glad that Jackson and Danny were staying. The jokes were getting worse each time to the point where he was going to report them to his Dad in his official capacity.

  
Stiles watched as Cody rocked up and saw the flash of anger at his friends being there, “So what is wrong?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “Not a clue that is why I called a mechanic?”  
  
Cody looked the car over but he knew that his boss would kick his ass if he didn’t try and get some money out of this. “Well it will be towed and we can talk shop later.”

 

Stiles frowned and that was just great. He had avoided being alone with him by a few hours. He would get back to Derek’s cook a pack dinner; bake Jackson his favourite cookies; check on Erica and then deal with his Jeep. He would do it in that particular order so he did not go nuts. It was a good plan, or so he thought.

 

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Stiles was glad that the pups were training but he still had to go and collect his Jeep. He was not going on his own – Derek had flat out told him no. The fact that Stiles did not want to go alone meant that for once he was okay with the edict. Still, that did mean he was going to be told what to do without some logical reason – he geared up for an argument, “Who is gonna come with me?  You want the pups with you”

 

Derek was clearly not amused, with his arms folded in front of him. He was at his most beautiful stoic best, “Don’t care. You and Jackson both said that Cody creeps you out and I don’t like the fact that he has made you uneasy.

 

Stiles deflated because that was probably the only argument he could have used which Stiles had no argument for. “You’re an adorable sourwolf.”  
  
Derek smirked, “I want my mate safe Stiles. You can’t argue with that after everything.”  
  
Stiles gave into the inevitable, “Ally would you come with me?”  
  
She looked surprised by being asked but Stiles was trying to include her in more. For one, she was his best friend’s girlfriend and on top of that, Scott was led by her so if she was comfortable in the pack then so would Scott be more comfortable. Stiles could hope that – he was just lucky that they could get to the workshop with his car. If it was too bad then Jackson would come pick them up, or, that was how they had left it.

 

Cody was still there, “Who’s your girlfriend?”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “She is lovely and a princess but she is not my boyfriend. My car?”  
  
Allison snickered at that and could tell that Stiles was growing in confidence but she was glad that she was there. She could sense that he was not too good when rejected. “Well Derek is hard to compete with.”  
  
Stiles grinned dopily, “Amen.”  
  
He went under the carriage of the car and listened to all that Cody was telling him was wrong. He was pretty sure that the numbers were pretty damn extortionate. He was pissed but there was no option, “Can I use your phone?”

Cody nodded and both he and Allison beat a hasty retreat into his office. He was going to talk to Allison for a few minutes before telling him to stick his prices and he would pay for it to be towed somewhere else. A knock and some things being spilled in the workshop made him whirl around. Allison was as tense and alert as he was – they were looking for a threat but couldn’t see it.

 

“Where is it?”  
  
Stiles was moving slowly and had switched to his Fae sight so that he could see more. There was a threat and Stiles’ magic was flaring as a result. Allison had her knives out and hissed as if in pain.

 

Stiles whipped his head around fast and caught something in the corner of his eye. His main concern was Allison though she was clutching the back of her neck, “What’s wrong?”  
  
He should have thought to keep his neck covered. In his concern to check that Allison was okay whilst reaching in his pocket for his phone. He got his thumb on the speed dial but he felt the swipe to, he tried to use his fingers but failed. He was falling, as Allison dragged him to the floor. They were stuck until the paralyzer wore off.  He couldn’t feel his body and his magic was out of reach.

  
He didn’t know what the creature was - It looked like something out of the black lagoon.

 

“What is that thing?” Allison asked horror in her voice. They obviously still had control of their vocal chords if nothing else.

  
Stiles would be strong. “We’ll be okay. Derek get here soon!”  
  
“Stiles, Stiles!” Stiles really wished he could be reassuring as he could hear his mate freaking out.  He needed Derek here, “We can’t move.”  
  
“We’re coming.” Derek promised.

  
Stiles was panicking and was constantly reaching for his magic. When he got it – he was going to blast it to hell or something. He did not like feeling helpless any more. It was a foreign feeling.

 

“Stiles?” Allison was wary as the creature moved off their ceiling into the workshop. Stiles had guessed that they were not the targets – the creature had disabled them but had not moved in for the kill.  He wanted to do something, warn the douche but it was futile – there was too much background noise.   
  
He saw the car lift fall and crush Cody. He was dead in an instant. Stiles would forever remember seeing his crushed, mangled body. The creature faced him. All he could hear was Derek through the phone … he really needed his mate here – _yesterday._

 

 

 

 


	11. Episode Three: Shape Shifting Chaos pt 4

** Episode 3: Shape Shifting Chaos - Pt 4 **

 

All the wolves were out on the preserve training as required by Derek.  Derek was pleased to see the way they were taking to training and that included Erica who was catching up fast.  They were teenagers and had grumbled about it to begin with but Derek had taken Stiles' advice to heart and showed them why it was important. Once they understood the need for it – they had attacked it with new resolve becoming determined to be the best Beta.  Derek had noted through the training that each of the betas had their own talents: Isaac was the best scout; Jackson was the fastest; Erica was the best tracker and Scott was the strongest. He was glad to see that Erica had managed to take to her powers; he was not sure about the serious leather kink she had developed. He intended to ask Stiles when they were next on their own and could not be overheard.

 

Even Derek could appreciate that he was worried by Erica’s possible leather kink but was using his own leather jacket for the next exercise. He explained to the Betas what the final task would be for the day before they headed to Stiles’ house, “Before you arrived I hid my jacket - you need to find it.”

Scott was confused, “How?”  
  
Derek resisted the urge to pinch his nose from frustration. He liked Scott most days but the boy could be rather slow. He often wondered why he and Stiles were friends on account of them being so different. He couldn’t help but grin seeing Erica smack Scott up the side of the head.

 

“You use your nose you idiot,” She snarked.

 

Jackson did not defend Scott in fact he high-fived Erica, “I like you Reyes, I really do.”  
  
“Thank you but any compliments will put me in Lydia’s cross hairs.”  
  
Scott showing that he truly had no comprehension about how the world worked, “I don’t get it you’re a werewolf and she is a human.”

 

Erica frowned, as she distinctly remembered when Derek and Stiles sat her down that they had told her that Lydia was Jackson’s mate, and that he she was a banshee. She looked to her Alpha to see if she should correct him but he just shook his head so she settled for sarcasm, “Well if you wanna get on Lydia’s bad side you go right ahead.”

 

Derek did not bother to hide his laughter at that point. He was getting a vision of what this pack might look like in the future. He could see Lydia, Erica and even Allison bonding and becoming a very deadly trio within the pack. He didn’t find himself minding either which was showing how well he had come since returning to Beacon Hills.

 

His phone ringing surprised him - it was Stiles. He answered it preparing to listen to him whining how expensive his jeep was but that was not what he heard.

 

_“What is that thing?” Allison asked horror in her voice._

 

Derek was on high alert mainly as his bond with Stiles went haywire. All he could feel was an amazing sense of dread and fear flood the bond. He knew something was seriously wrong and he hoped it had nothing to do with Lahey’s death. He hated Stiles attempting to reassure him.

 

_“We’ll be okay. Derek get here soon!”_

 

“Stiles, Stiles!” Derek shouted even as he was racing towards his car. “Guys follow me Stiles and Allison are in danger.”

 

Derek was proud of the way that there were no further questions asked - they just raced for cars. There was no time for talking the Alpha’s mate was in trouble and Derek would move heaven and Earth to keep him safe.  He hoped that Stiles could hear him, “We’re coming.”

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Stiles hated that he could see Cody’s mangled body but he forced himself to look. He was hoping the terror would help the adrenaline course through his system. It was a vain hope but he was hoping that he could make the paralyzer wear off. He just needed his magic so if the creature-feature headed back their way, then he would be able to shield them. Whatever the thing was it looked at both of them and Stiles could have sworn it looked at them as if it knew them but that was crazy.

 

The thing slithered away and whilst that was a relief he and Ally were relatively safe they were still stuck paralysed on the floor. He heard the roar and relaxed knowing that Derek was here. “We’re in here!”

 

Stiles relaxed when Derek cradled his head, “We’re still paralysed.”  
  
Jackson and the betas whimpered seeing the harm that had befallen their packmates. “What do we do?”  
  
Derek was thinking about it and in truth they needed the police to get some evidence as it would throw the Argents off their case.  Unfortunately though that would bring Argents and he did not want Gerard to get the names of his betas. It was a sad fact but secrecy and hiding were still the best protection that they could have. “Right guys Scott included I need you to try and track this thing down - _Yesterday!”_

 

Stiles was looking relaxed and Derek knew that was because he trusted that Derek would see him safe. He was not going to let a rebellious Scott ruin that. “Scott this is an order. You do not want Gerard Argent to link you or any of the other Betas as werewolves. I need you to get out of here.”

 

Scott was gearing up to argue, and this was the one time that Derek would afford him some leeway because Allison was injured but there was where his understanding ended. It was not like he thought choosing a girlfriend from a renowned werewolf hunting party was the sanest move. He’d at least had an excuse with Kate in that he did not know. “Scott you need to go now!” He may have cheated but the Alpha command was enough to get the others moving and have them drag him away.

 

Stiles may have been paralysed but he still had his sarcasm, "That boy and his dick!"

 

Allison huffed, "He loves me"

 

"I know," he said calmly as Stiles had never doubted that, "but it is making him and you sometimes blind to reason."

 

Derek was smirking at his mate now he was able to keep Stiles safe because only Stiles would be able to take advantage of the situation.  He huffed, “Leave her alone Stiles you should both be traumatised.”  
  
Stiles was starting to lose the paralysis as he could move his body a little, “Uh huh I’m pissed off ... it blocked me from my magic.”  
  
Allison was in agreement, “I couldn’t hold my dagger.”

 

Derek didn’t know what it said about him and his pack. They were not terrified by the creature anymore or the death, only that they had no way to fight back. In fact it made the Alpha in him a little bit proud - his pack would be strong.

 

The Sheriff was the first through the door, “Stiles!”  
  
Derek hollered for him, “In here, the need medical help. I only just got here.”

 

The Sheriff and Tara ran into the room. They could see the teenagers and the way that Derek had tried to help them without disturbing the scene too much. They were impressed with his instincts, “What happened?”  
  
Derek winced as he would have to give the non-supernatural version as Tara was here. “Stiles was here with Allison about his Jeep. Apparently they came in here so Stiles could arrange funds and were both jabbed with something that caused them to be paralysed.”  
  
The Sheriff was intent on making sure his kid was safe, the body could wait a few more seconds besides he trusted his deputies enough to start to process the scene. “Is your breathing difficult?”

Stiles struggled to move his head in a vague approximation of shake, “No just muscles were taken down.”

  
Tara did not like the way some bastard had attacked two kids just so he could murder the mechanic. It seemed like a lot of effort and it was clearly a deeply personal attack. “Did you get a look at the attacker?”  
  
Allison was the one to answer, “No they got me and then when Stiles came to help they got him too.”  
  
The EMT’s had arrived and his Dad looked torn, Stiles though was quick to reassure, “Go and catch the bastard,”  
  
His Dad had gratitude in his eyes and Stiles did not know why - the man had raised him and Stiles knew how it important it was to catch as many bad guys as he could to make the streets safer. He still didn’t like it but he no choice so asked, “Derek will you go with him?”  
  
“Of course Sheriff,” Derek was offended a little that he even asked.  
  
Stiles could see Tara frown and knew that she would have many questions when his Dad was on his own. He liked Tara a lot - she was the one deputy that listened to his babbling with no complaint. She didn’t know Derek too well so she was going to grill him - If Stiles was a nicer person he might have warned his mate.

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

The hospital had sucked and Argents’ had been speciest douches blaming Derek when he clearly wasn’t. Gerard had been making all sorts of accusations about Derek but all had been calmly countered by his granddaughter.  The worst thing for Stiles was he had to feign politeness with the Principal. In theory has there with Chris and Victoria to console his granddaughter but that had so clearly been his intent.

 

Melisa had come by and being awesome threatened to kick them out if they could not calm down and respect that it was a hospital. When Gerard had had the gall to point out that she had not included Derek in that threat Melisa had smiled toothily, “Why would I tell the soon-to-be Deputy that he can’t be with his loved one?”

 

Gerard had thought he had an opening that he could exploit but Stiles had stopped that one playing the teenager card. “Sir I know that you think he is too old but we have told the Sheriff and we are well aware of the laws.”

Derek and he had to bite back a smug smirk as Scott and Allison had not waited and they watched Chris and Vicky flush.  Gerard had no room to manipulate and added in a sickly way, “Well isn’t that sweet. Young love.”  
  
Chris had been was scared and that was not a good sign. Stiles was still pondering that aspect after all, he could understand why the werewolves would fear Gerard but why would his Hunter son fear his own father?

It did not matter as Stiles had thrown a minor tantrum saying that he felt fine and his Dad would allow him home as long as Derek was with him. He wasn’t quite sure how but he was relieved when they let him go. He hated the way Ally was forced to go with her family as the epically racist people who as far as Stiles was concerned were poison

 

Derek had helped him to the Camaro and Stiles wanted to bitch him out but Derek had pulled the sad vulnerable face and just pleaded to let him do it. It had been Stiles undoing - He could not resist Derek’s sad Alpha face especially as he knew how difficult it was for Derek to show vulnerability.

 

The pack had been messaged because Isaac, Erica, Jackson and Scott were all waiting at the door for him. His heart may have melted just a little seeing how lost puppy they all looked. “Come on kiddies lets go inside.”

 

Derek placed him on the sofa and he was so going to sit by him but his betas beat him to the punch. Before he could so much as blink, Isaac and Erica had settled onto either side and Jackson was at his feet. He had no need to worry about Erica as she was the first one to ask, “You okay Batman.”  
  
“Yeah Catwoman,” Stiles managed to set out even though he was clearly tired, “Love the new look.” He added.

She brightened at the compliment. Yes it was extreme the leather and the curling iron but it was what she needed. She needed to separate her image from pre-bite to post-bite and this was what she had decided. The bite was more than just a cure - it had helped her unlock her confidence and sexuality. She had loved the first day when she had turned heads and it had made her smile when Jackson knocked out a douche who had made a less than flattering comments about her. “It works and Jackson is not a douche you know.”  
  
Stiles hand ran through her hair, “I know that he just doesn’t let everyone see that.”  
  
Derek could see that Scott was fraction and he did not need the rebellious teen to shoot his mouth off and ruin the fledgling bonds that Erica was building. “Scott you are coming with me.”

 

He complained, “Why me?”

 

“Because if I let Jackson help you will get no food you like.” He offered as his only reason.  
  
Jackson helped him sell it as a reason by laughing, “I wouldn’t be able to pass up the opportunity.”

 

Derek did not have the culinary skills of Stiles or the patience to cook all the food necessary. “Let’s go and get pizza.”  
Derek would use the ride to try and talk some sense into the wayward beta. He liked Scott and knew that his mate adored him which is why he was not starting off with outright violence like a normal Alpha would for disrespect shown. Scott had a hard decision to realise and it could not be pushed it was one that he needed to come to himself. You see, at the end of the day, the boy was no longer human and the sooner he realised it, and accepted it, the happier he would be.  


** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

When they got back Derek snorted at the picture before him even it made his wolf flush with pride for his pack. All of his betas had fallen asleep around Stiles who was napping himself.  Still, he quickly snapped a picture as evidence to use against any and all of them at a later date. He hated that there was a creature out there that had almost taken his mate from him. He hated that he Argents circling his new pack.  
  
However for once he could balance it with things that he loved. He loved Stiles. He loved his new betas even if they were only pups. He loved that his home smelled like a truck pack house.

  
He could have been aggrieved by the fact that his betas had stolen his own time with his mate but that would be selfish. He would have time to take Stiles to their room and take him apart inch by inch. He would revel in each moan and whimper and would not stop until Stiles was tied to him screaming his name.

 

He sat watching his pack, nearly laughing at the way that Scott burrowed under Isaac’s arm. The pack was here and nearly complete. The threats were circling and he knew that he would need one more beta if he was going to have a pack that could defend Beacon Hills from all threats. He rested against Erica and found himself dozing off thinking about scaled creatures and wondering what the hell it could be as there was way too many options for him to narrow it down yet.

.

 


	12. Episode Four: Ice Pick and Go Pack pt1

** Episode 4: Ice Pick and go Pack - Pt1 **

 

Stiles would be a mean Pack Momma but he was glad that Derek pulled on his hand. The betas whimpered, and it was a good job that Derek answered the complaints with a growl.  It was sad but he knew that he would cave seeing their sad faces and stayed there surrounded in a warm attractive puppy pile. His mate clearly had other idea, and he had to bite back a snigger when Derek flashed his eyes to quell the pack. Derek was smart though because just as he was about to bitch him out for scaring the pack he used humour,

 

“Sorry Pups but Daddy needs some alone time.”  
  
Lydia snickered at his deer caught in headlight expression, and the general shock of the pack seeing that Derek actually had a sense of humour. He was getting used to the fact that he was desirable and that he caught someone as hot as Derek so he had to preen when he heard Erica’s,

 

Go and get some Stiles.”  
  
The pups all wrinkled their noses. They adored both their Alpha and Stiles but it was akin to thinking about their mom and dad doing it. “Gross.”  
  
Stiles winked, “Night pups.”  
  
He was whisked away as Derek swept him the upstairs bridal style. He smacked on Derek’s muscular arm, knowing that for all of Derek’s strength he may as well be fly swatting at him. His betas found it hilarious,

 

“Keep it down or make mom shield the noise.”  
  
Stiles purred, “It will be one way. We will be able to hear you and mischief but no noise will permeate from inside.”  
  
The betas say nothing, knowing that they should be grateful but they were uneasy with not being able to hear that he was safe. Stiles could see it, so he amended it to, “Only while we are doing things that will make you uncomfortable.”  
  
Isaac perked up at that. It was ridiculous how much he could resemble a kicked puppy when he wanted to. The other betas had noticed it as Erica and Jackson had curled closer to him to make him relax.

 

The sad thing was that Stiles would love to say that the only reason why he had erected the partial barrier was for him to have sex with Derek. It would be glorious and life reaffirming but they had things to discuss first. Still there was no rule that meant that they could not be comfortable whilst they had that chat.  They got to their bedroom and stripped down to boxers before settling on Stiles’ bed.

 

Derek was stroking his lengthening hair, “So what was it?”  
  
Stiles sucked in breath. “You want the good news or the bad news?”  
  
Derek wondered when they would catch some good luck, “Hit me with all of it Stiles.”  
  
He may have bit his lip which just made Derek want to bite it. He knew what he was doing but sex was the right option now - there was a serious threat to the pack. “Well the creature feature was either some form of Werelizard ...”

 

“Or?”

 

Stiles really hated to be the bearer of bad news, “Probably a Kanima?”  


Derek looked shocked and didn’t bother to hide it from his mate. Why should he? Stiles knew that to the werewolves a Kanima was an abomination. “Are you sure?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “As sure as I can be without testing it against its own reflection.”

 

Derek was confused, “How was the Kanima bitten and who could it be?”  
  
Stiles was sad, “That is the million dollar question. I can’t imagine we missed one that your uncle bit but Derek the worst part was I’m sure it recognised me.”  
  
His mate responded to his natural freak out and pulled him close. He would have loved to have sex but Stiles knew that really this was what he needed - to be held close and to feel safe again. Today had sucked in more ways than one. Stiles had hated feeling powerless without his magic. He resolved to change some of his ways so he could be stronger even if he couldn’t access his magic. “I’ll drop the shield you can let the pups sleep here if you want.”  
  
Derek snorted as he knew there would be not let about it unless he specifically forbade it - they would definitely wake up surrounded by all of the betas. He forgot to tell Stiles but figured he should be warned. “Oh and I forgot one of the townsfolk stopped your Dad today at the station.”  
  
Stiles sighed, “And what did the person want to interfere in?”  
  
Derek chuckled as Stiles had guessed it right. He pulled his mate close so that he was the little spoon, “Well did you know that the fine sheriff of the county had completely missed my inappropriate attention towards his own son?”  
  
Stiles snorted as he could imagine that went down like a lead balloon. “And what did Pops say?”  


Stiles could feel that he was chuckling as it vibrated against his back, “Well first he asked who she believed was more stupid, you, me or your Dad.”  
  
Stiles snorted, “Did she answer?”  
  
“No Mrs Daehler thought better of it.”

 

Stiles was curious, “Then what did Dad say?”  
  
Derek grinned because this was his favourite bit, “Well he said that you as a Sheriff’s son and because I was a trainee Deputy had a respect for the law. I’m guessing that he was hinting at something?”  
  
Stiles could guess, “How did she make her exit?” Stiles knew the family and the mom and dad were creepy and it seemed like it had multiplied in their son Matt. You would never see the kid without a camera attached to him. Stiles felt that by spending so much time looking through a camera - he might miss life. He didn’t know why but he always did his best to avoid Matt as he made Stiles feel uneasy.

 

Derek remembered it vividly, “She was informed us that she would make sure Matt her precious son kept away from such perverted unnaturalness.”

 

Stiles knew that that was a bit rich. He was glad that Derek did not seem bothered by it.  They had not hid their relationship but they had also with all the craziness not had a chance to go out on a normal date. “Bitch.”  


Nothing else was said, and just like Derek had guessed - the betas muscled their way to sleeping with them. It was a wicked plan as they sent Isaac first as all the Pack knew that the Alpha pair struggled to say no to him. Of course, once they said yes to Isaac then they could not refuse any of the others, or, they would be accused of blatant favouritism.

 

** *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

 

Scott was arriving at school and there was just Scott waiting for him and he could see that his friend was unhappy about something. Stiles sighed, “What is it?”  
The sad thing was that Stiles was quickly coming to the point where he didn’t care and that was tragic. He had always assumed that Scott was his brother from another mother and their friendship would be tight until they died. He should have realised in fact that that was tight until the first pretty girl came and turned his head.

 

“I don’t like it.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes as that wasn’t vague. “Like what?”  
  
“Derek is cursing more people,” Scott replied righteously.

 

Stiles looked at his friend wondering if he could actually hear what he was saying and if he remembered who it was he saying them too. I mean it was dumb to begin with but Stiles was Derek’s mate. Why Scott thought he was an appropriate person to bitch to he would never know. “Scott let’s not talk about this as we will never agree.”

 

“What? Why? I hated the bite.”  
  
Stiles turned back to his buddy so he could see how deadly serious he was. “Yeah Scott the keyword is … **you.** You should ask the others and quit bitching about my mate. The next time you won’t like my reaction.” Stiles wasn’t making a threat it was a promise and if he was half a wolf he would be able to notice that he deadly serious.

 

Scott frowned, stopping dead in the hall, “And what is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Bless little Isaac because Stiles could hear his answer even though he was a few lockers away. “Stiles has enough magic to blast you on your ass. Give you permanent hair removal ...” He trailed off as he thought about all the potential ways Stiles could use his magic to get his own back. The trouble was the beta knew that if you factored in his brain - then the list was endless and scary for the person who is feeling the brunt of it.

 

Scott started to freak out, “Or what?”  
  
“You know Stiles what would he do when he wants revenge?” Isaac asked as a counter question.  
  
Scott didn’t even realise he sounded so sullen, “But it is Derek!”  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes, “Who is his true mate and I see Danny so I’m done with this conversation.”

 

Scott looked down at his feet. He does not get why the others see it as a gift and he really wants to find the next person out so that he can stop them from getting the bite. He might not like Derek but at least he is asking for consent. Yes, that was what he would do. He would find the next person and with Allison’s help get the next person to say no. He sees Erica walking down the hallway and heads directly for her, “Hey Erica can I talk to you?”  
  
“I don’t know can you?” She asked, with sass, scarily reminiscent of Stiles.

 

Scott took a step back, “Do you know who is going to be bitten next?”  
  
She looked at him unimpressed. In fact, worse Scott noticed that it was what most people looked like when they stepped in something nasty. “And why would I tell you? You are not my Alpha.” She added as an afterthought.

 

Scott growled in frustration, “I need to stop anyone else being cursed.”

 

She looked at him with poison in her eyes and Scott didn’t get it. He was a nice guy trying to do the right thing. “Curse? Funny, I don’t see the bite as a curse.”  


He was losing this argument badly, “So you are happy with being hunted for the rest of your life?”  
  
She was getting downright pissed. Unlike him she had listened to the lectures that her Alphas had given her, and part from the miraculous transformation that Lydia was taking credit for.  She was happy to hide her transformation, or, at least do enough not to come to the attention of the hunters, “Are you out of your goddamn mind? We’re in school.”

 

Scott asked a final question, “Why?”  
  
Erica did not do this for the idiot. She was doing this for her batman because she could see that Scott was soon going to lose his friend forever. McCall might not notice but the rest of the school seemed to notice that Stiles spent more time chatting with Jackson than Scott.    
  
“Do you actually appreciate what high school was like before my _new meds?”_  
  
She did not roll her eyes at his oblivious shake of the head. “You know the seizures were terrifying and I knew that every time I fitted it had the potential to be my last ever one. It didn’t stop there you know? All my muscles seize and it could mean I pissed myself.”  
  
Scott was looking uncomfortable but the idiot kept asking questions so he was going to be forced to listen to all of the answers, She shrugged feigning indifference even though it sucked to remember the only thing that helped was remembering that that was all in the past. “The one silver lining I had was that I did not remember until one of you idiots put it on YouTube and then I could see it in HD glory. So I get used to the sniggers and the comments so, you really wonder why I took the experimental medication?”

 

Scott shook his head but seeing Allison walking up she decided to get her own back. She backed him against the locker with her arms around him, “I’m not so bad like this?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him, “Am I?”  
  
Scott honestly did not know what to say. He was in catch 22 if he said yes then Allison would shoot his ass with an arrow, and if he said no then Stiles would kill him if Erica did not get to him first.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Stiles was heading to lunch when he sees Lydia spaced out and walking in the other direction. He looks to Jackson as if to say ‘what gives’ but all he got as a reply was a shrug of the shoulders. He quickly chased after but shouted back, “Save us a seat!”

 

Jackson nodded as he knew that Stiles could probably get through to Lydia better than he could. He didn’t like it - he just wanted his mate to be okay.

 

“Lydia?”  
  
She looked at him wide eyes, “Why is he haunting me? Stiles I feel like I am going out of my mind.”

 

Stiles could see it, and his heart went to Lydia. She was so strong mentally so whatever was happening would severely rattle her. He took her outside, “Come on let’s go and eat in the sun. I will message the others to meet us outside.”  
  
“What will the others say?” Lydia asked in a teasing tone, but somehow it came out flat.  
  
Stiles shrugged, “I’m hot and they’ve only just figured out that I’m dating Derek. I try not to think about what stupid people think.”  
  
Lydia laughed even if it sounded brittle to her ears.  She was glad that she was able to talk to Stiles and that they had all found the right places in each other’s worlds.  They say under the tree and talked about it.

 

 “How can he be haunting me?”  
  
Stiles tried to hide his troubled look, because right now, he was not sure. “We will figure it out Lyds but you are safe right now.”  
  
She perked up again seeing Jackson. They really were a frighteningly attractive couple. He cupped her cheek, “You okay?”  
  
She shrugged but settled back against him as right now, she wanted comfort more than food. “I saw an ... apparition of Peter stand in front of his trophy.”

 

Jackson and her collectively shuddered and Stiles could not blame them. They were fortunate that they had Derek for an Alpha and not a crazy Peter Hale. “He is gone Lyds.”  
  
She looked distressed, “I know that in my mind but I keep seeing him.”

Jackson hugged her close and Stiles knew he had research whatever the hell was going on with his friend. He knew that it was beyond his knowledge - it looked like he needed to pay a visit to the forest so he could have a chat with his Grandpa, maybe he would take Lydia with him.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Episode Four: Ice Pick and Go Pack pt2

**Episode 4: Ice Pick and go Pack - pt2**

 

School ended, and Lacrosse training was normal apart from the bit where the coach noted that actually Stiles was not as pathetic as Greenberg. It was nice but when you consider that Stiles is forever running with wolves it is no wonder that he had improved physically. He could see that Lydia and a few of the girls, including Erica, were waiting for the pack to finish. He was resolved to help Lydia in any way that he could and Stiles knew that the genius did not like her seemingly fragile grasp on reality right now.

  
He looked at Jackson, “What is Lydia’s favourite thing?”

 

“Ice-Skating.” Was Jackson’s immediate response and Stiles should have remembered.   
  
A plan started to form in his mind as to how they could distract Lydia - he wanted all his friends there, so he was going to have to be extra sneaky. “One of the kids Boyd works at the rink. See if you can’t get him to open it up.”

 

Jackson was starting to like this idea, “All the pack?”  
  
Stiles snickered knowing what Jackson was really asking, “Yes Jacks, even Scott but there is an upside ... he can’t skate.”  
  
Stiles looked like he’d just told him that it was Christmas tomorrow. “Well alright then the keys will be ours.”

 

Stiles knew that he would have to make an end run around Scott but he was still mad for the dick move he pulled on Erica. He was going to have to get Scott on his own and somehow bash it through his thick skull that they were going forward and it was up to Scott whether he wanted to be part of it. Stiles really hoped that his friend got with the programme soon as he Stiles understood the lore and the reality of things - _the lone wolf dies while the pack survives._ As a result, he sent a message to Allison saying that they wanted to surprise and cheer up Lydia and she and Scott should head to the Ice-rink as soon as Jackson gives the green light.

 

All the pack had changed clothes from practice, and the werewolves and Stiles went back out to greet their friends and mates. Tonight would suck as it was a day that all the betas would have to go home to see the parents lest suspicions get too high. “Well you guys should head to Derek’s ... Jackson, Lydia and I will catch you up.”  


Isaac frowned, “Everything okay?”  
  
Stiles nodded and hugged Isaac to his side. It was the most contact he could get away with the in public. “We’re just going to arrange a pack surprise and Isaac invite Danny.”

 

The golden haired boy blushed but the pack accepted it and headed off to Derek’s.  Jackson seemed reluctant to let Lydia out of his sight and Stiles did not take offence. He understood that the wolf was battling his instincts. He chose to settle them, “Relax Jacks I’m gonna ask my Grandpa for some advice and he can be ...”  
  
Lydia laughed, “A bit much?”

 

Stile shrugged as he had had so long to get use to his grandfather and so was more than use to his antics by now. “He is royalty and has little tolerance for lesser beings and idiots.”  
  
Jackson could just see it and he was glad that he was about to jump into his Porsche, “So he and Lyds get along like a house on fire?”  


Stiles laughed his ass off at that one especially seeing Lydia’s pout. She whirled on him as soon as she saw that Jackson had raced out of the parking lot, “Why are we going?”  
  
Stiles wouldn’t sugar coat it as that was not what Lydia needed. “To see if he can help you with your ghost problem.”

 

Lydia sighed, “I wish I would have known that I was gonna traipse through the forest I would have brought different clothes.”  


Stiles said nothing just acted like a gentleman, opening his passenger seat to Lydia before driving the all too familiar route to the preserve.

 

Lydia watched as the Pack Mother came alive in the trees. It was funny because most in the pack still considered Stiles the human of the pack. It was not true and anyone who watched him closely in the forest would see that it was a gross inaccuracy. Stiles had Fae blood coursing through his veins and in the forest it was abundantly clear.

  
Stiles looked back at her, “What?”  
  
She shook her head, “It is nothing ... I wonder how people can be so obtuse.”  
  
They missed the entrance of Edward as both jumped at the full-bellied laugh off to their left. The Fae King was in fine form and seemed amused by her, “You are so very precious my child.”  
  
Stiles did not say anything to disagree with his grandfather’s statement - instead he chose to forge ahead. “Lydia is having a problem and I’m not sure what is going on.” Stiles spoke honestly so that his grandfather could get that this was serious without freaking out Lydia any more than necessary.

 

Edward took the hint as it was intended. He used his own Fae sight to have a good look at the little banshee’s aura. It was not what he expected - there was something cloying, dark almost centred over the bite that the crazy Alpha had tried to ‘gift’ her with. He could see that Stiles had gifted her with some positive energy and boosted what his grandson had given her. It was not a cure by any means but it was a good stop-gap and the most effective band-aid either one could give.

 

He froze time, he knew that Stiles might get bad but he would tell his grandson what he knew and then he could decide what gets passed on. He was not used to mortals and they had such hang ups about the strangest things. He knew that Stiles felt the same but was better at traversing the silly mortal ways than he was.

 

“What is it then?” Stiles asked resigned as the only reason they would be in a Fae pocket was if it was really bad news.

 

“She has a black spirit around the mark.”  
  
Stiles nodded his head to agree with his grandfather, “I know I just don’t know what it is.”

 

Edward chuckled as he was brought back to a time when a young stubborn Stiles would get frustrated when he tried to learn how to control his magic. “I know and it is a new one for me to.”

 

Stiles looked shrewdly at his grandfather because it was more than that. “You have an idea.”  
  
“I would almost say a malignant spirit and it seems strange that it is coalesced around the bite, don’t you?”

 

Stiles sighed in disbelief, “Are you shitting me? Are you telling me that he made Lydia is a fucking Horcrux!”  
  
Edward shrugged as he hated when Genim used strange terms, “That is best left for you to decide. You are due to head to the realm soon Gen’”

 

Stiles chuckled as he was more than aware that he needed to head over to the Fae realm for at least a week. If he didn’t then he would sicken and waste away just like his mother had. He would have to go soon but he wanted things safe for the pack first, or, he would not feel right leaving and it was going to majorly suck as he was going to be leaving them all behind. He realised that Grandpa got the last laugh though as he’d dropped the pocket and left him with a fuming Lydia.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Lydia demanded.

 

Stiles was so very glad for whoever sent him the text message that distracted them both. “Oh look Jackson wants us to go and meet him.”  
  
“This is not over.” Lydia promised.

 

Stiles would have been disappointed if it was but for now he hoped to distract her with some ice-skating until he get some more answers. He had a vague idea of what was wrong but that did not amount to a solution. In fact, he wished he could resurrect Peter just to kill him all over again.

 

 

* **& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

 

Lydia was still disgruntled about being frozen but at least she appreciated that it was not him but rather his grandfather that done the deed.  She demanded to know, “Where are we going?”  
  
Stiles was determined to keep the surprise, knowing just how much Jackson wanted to surprise her so he kept his focus on the road. “You’ll see.”

 

Lydia hissed, “Your grandfather is an ass.”  
  
Stiles snickered, “He’s aware. I come by my traits honestly you know.”

 

“You won’t give me a clue?” She tried to wheedle.

 

Stiles shook his head and calmly replied, “And spoil Jacks’ surprise, nope.”

 

She got an inkling of what was going on when they pulled into the ice-rinks parking lot. She was surprised that Stiles was there. In fact, she was touched, and she tried to give him an out,

 

“It is closed.”

 

Stiles smiled softly, “yeah not to Jackson Whittemore it is not.”

 

Lydia touched his hand softly, “Shall we show them how it is done?”  
  
Stiles smiled bravely, Lydia and he used to be in the same ice-skating classes when they were younger. It was something that he and his mom used to do together and she had gotten him the lessons as it was one of the few things that made him concentrate as he could put all his focus into his balance and planning moves. It had for a long time been too painful to contemplate even attempting to ice-skate but now he was ready with his pack around him.

 

The pack greeted him and he let each and every one of them scent him. He giggled and it was strange to see their classmate Boyd hanging back. He looked so lonely and dare he say it jealous of the pack.  It was nice to see Scott and Allison there even if Scott had yet to notice that he had arrived. Isaac was busy talking to a confused Danny but he lit up seeing Stiles. “You’re here.”  
  
Stiles managed to get as far nodding before Derek was waiting to engulf him in a huge hug and Stiles sunk into it. He loved Derek’s hugs - they were like love, home, safety and so much more all rolled into one. “Are you okay?” Derek asked him, voice laced with concern.  
  
Stiles knew that he could probably smell the lingering scent of his sadness thinking about his mom. Still, the pack was helping him heal even old wounds. “I’m okay it is just the last time I skated it was with my mom.”

 

The pack froze but they could sense that Stiles wanted to do this. They would watch him but all knew, Stiles would hate to be treated like spun glass when he was anything but delicate.

 

Allison was looking at her boyfriend worriedly, “Scott have you ever skated before?”

 

“I’m a supernatural creature ... I think I will be okay.”

 

Jackson was not in his girlfriend league but he was competent. He helped Erica and Isaac onto the Ice. He knew that despite loving the sun, Danny was more than capable on the Ice. He snickered seeing Scott do a fantastic Bambi on ice impression, as he stumbled around before landing on his ass. Jackson figured he was being so good - in not recording this but he figured having his girlfriend laugh at him would be enough to make Scott feel humiliated. He could see that Lydia was getting ready, and she looked at their Alpha,

 

“I need to borrow Stiles for two minutes.”  
  
Derek quirked an eyebrow, not upset but rather curious Jackson noted, “For what?”  
  
“You’ll see.” She promised.

 

Jackson saw the two grinning and hid his own smirk - for he was the only one, he thinks, that has an inkling about what was about to happen.

 

In the meantime Scott had managed to pick his ass up off the floor.  He was still whining though, “Why is this so hard, back me up buddy?” He turned looking for Stiles surprised at what he saw. The two smart teenagers were racing around the rink. It was hard to reconcile the grace Stiles was showing here with his day to day flailing.  He was not the only one who was surprised. He could see that Derek was staring at Stiles with wonder in his eyes. He might not like Derek but he knew that the elder wolf only had Stiles best interest at heart. Stiles and Lydia were gliding and pirouetting around each other.

 

Jackson shrugged, “Well he was always good at skating ... he just stopped.”

 

Scott could guess when and any anger he had at hiding things from him disappeared in an instant.  Plus, Allison was watching them with delight in her eyes, “They’re really good.”

 

“Yeah they are.”  
  
Derek and Jackson watched their mates go through several mini-routines before they decided that enough was enough. They skated over to the pair. Derek took the lead, “Can I skate with Stiles now?”  
  
Lydia smirked, and nodded her head, “Of course Alpha.”

 

Stiles smirked as he started to skate hand in hand with Derek. It wasn’t fancy but it helped soothe their instincts as they circled their pack members seeing that they were safe, “How long until training is done for you?”  
  
Derek shrugged, “Officially four weeks.”  
  
Stiles could read between the words, “And unofficially?”  
  
“Your Dad is making a case that he could do with 2 more Deputies. He is asking that I and Jordan are assigned to the station now and Tara can test us out on the last weeks for the last credits.”

 

Stiles figured that was smart and the best way for the newbie Deputy to avoid accusations of favouritism. “You seem distracted?”  
  
Derek shrugged he was watching the boy standing on the edge of the rink. He was the one that Jackson had given the money to - to make it happen. “The creature struck again, up on the preserve.”

 

“You think it was a hunter?” Stiles asked not liking the fact that it was still attacking people. Knowing that, it made sense that his Dad was seeking extra manpower. It seems like every other week there was a new murder.

 

Derek managed to convey a shrug with just his eyebrows, which made Stiles love him a little more. “You’re ridiculous.”  
  
Derek whirled to kiss him softly, and Stiles let his eyes close, and just savoured the kiss. He could hear the pack making cooing sounds, and all he could so was put his middle finger up as a result. Well, it was not like he wanted to let go of Derek’s lips - that would be stupid.

 

Stiles was smart enough to know what Derek was thinking and who he was thinking of asking. He knew that Boyd was a lot like the rest of the pack had been - lonely. Boyd was painfully shy and he knew that the bite might be the key to unlocking it. He would be welcomed just as much as any of the other pups had been, hell, he was nice to Jackson from the beginning. He smirked, “When you ask take Erica.”

 

Derek frowned and looked in the same direction as Stiles and chuckled softly. He got what Stiles meant – their newest she-wolf was looking at Boyd like he was the next apple that she wanted to eat. The looks were not going one-way either, they were definitely being returned by the shy teen. Stiles guessed that Erica could sympathise with Boyd about being shy and retiring. She would never have to worry about being that again if she didn’t want to be. Their musings about the pack were broken by a blood curdling scream.

 

Stiles heart lurched, “Lydia!”

  
  
  
  
  



	14. Episode Four: Ice Pick and Go Pack pt3

**Episode 4: Ice pick and go Pack - Pt 3**  

 

Stiles just knew that Lydia's condition was worsening if two doses of Fae magic were not enough to stop the hallucinations.  He was cursing Peter to the depths of hell right now even as he skated over to Lydia.  Lydia was shivering and clutching Jackson like a lifeline. Even so, she could not stop looking at the ice and Stiles dared not think about what she might be seeing.

 

"Why won't he leave me alone?" She screamed, and Stiles could see the pack flinch as the shout got a ‘little banshee’ in pitch. He was glad that he was immune.

 

Jackson whined, "Who Lyd'? He asked wanting to know who he had to rip apart. He would gladly tear out anyone’s throat - if they were causing his mate to feel so terrified.

Stiles already knew the answer, he didn’t bother to bite back his growl - It was a very impressive growl for a non-wolf. "Peter fucking Hale, that’s who."

  

Stiles gently took Lydia's hand, and moved his other one over the bite. He was attempting to fuse as much positive energy as he could into her, in order, to counter-effect the negative effects of the spirit. He may have gone a bit overboard as his hands glowed with the energy transfer.  He was so glad that he had accepted all of his Fae heritage, even if it meant temporary sojourns to the Fae Realm. He would do it again if it would see Derek safe.

 

Stiles watched as Lydia gradually calmed as the magic took hold. He hated the forlorn look she gave him, "He haunts me ... all the goddamn time."

 

Stiles nodded sadly, his heart went out to the genius, he tried to help her, "He is but Lydia he is dead."

 

She sighs, and Stiles hates how defeated she sounded, "I know but he won't leave me alone Stiles."

 

Stiles pulled her and Jackson into a hug. "We're stronger than he is and we can beat him again."

 

Derek was hovering, "We will as a pack."

The pack could sense that it was a promise and one that they could metaphorically take to the bank.

 

Stiles could feel the bonds of the pack strengthening and if there was one small silver lining to all this, it was that most of the pack were working together. He managed to sound calm as he suggested, "Let's get up off the floor."

 

They did and noticed that they had two bewildered and confused teenagers. Stiles looked sheepish, "So sleepover at mine?"

 

It would be for the best as the Sheriff was a respected figure and not many parents would object to that sleepover. Stiles was hoping that by staying at his and not Derek’s it might deflect any concerns from other parents. It was going to get to the point where they would have to let the parents in on their fury little secret but he was hoping that they could see Beacon Hills at peace first.

 

Danny shifted uneasy but seemed pleased that he might get a few answers - finally.  Jackson didn’t bother to hide how pleased he was; Stiles was sure that if he did get a tail when he shifted it would be wagging so hard right now.

 

Boyd was shifting uneasy as he was smart enough to know that the fangs and glowing eyes were a little more than 'roids that most believed that the Lacrosse team were taking.  "Me included?"

 

Stiles nodded aiming for as reassuring as possible.  "All of you head to mine. Dad is in so he will see you sorted 'til we get there."

 

Jackson looked relieved as he really did not want to go to his or Lydia's parent’s house as they would not care.  "We'll head that way come on McCall."

 

"Why do I have to follow you?" Scott whined, and something snapped inside Stiles.

 

Stiles growled, "Scotty I need you not to be an ass right now."

 

Jackson who was heading to his car, "He can't help it."

 

Normally Stiles would have a go at his pup but he figured Jackson was more than justified right now. "Scott, are you a member of this pack?"

 

Scott's face betrayed his look of shock. He couldn't remember ever having a time where Stiles was not his back up.  "I'm with you."

 

Stiles did not like the answer but Scott needed to understand that his priorities had changed. "Then go. I need to make sure the pack is okay."

Stiles wondered when Scott was going to figure it out, if he was stupid enough to force Stiles to choose between Scott and the pack, he was going to lose. The pack said nothing just filed out of the rink, all apart from Erica who stayed when Stiles grabbed her hand.  

 

Once the pack had filtered out leaving only Derek, Erica, Boyd and Stiles - Derek stepped forward, "Let us help you clear up."

 

Boyd nodded, not really able to refuse. He chose then to ask, "That would be appreciated and do I get answers too?"

 

Erica was delighted that despite being faced with something ‘freaky’ he didn’t back down. Erica pouted at her Alpha, "Please can we keep him?"

 

Derek was bewildered whilst Stiles laughed, "Boyd is not a pet. You will have to do more than water him and feed him."

 

Boyd looked a little hunted, "So not just experimental Meds?"

 

Derek knew that this could be his final beta. Boyd was obviously strong, plus Erica's reaction implied that Boyd was her mate.  “It is experimental in that there is a fifty-fifty chance that it will take.”  
  
Boyd didn’t know ‘what’ it was but he still asked, “And if it doesn’t take.”  
  
“Then you die.” Deadpan and flat, Derek wanted Boyd to understand the dangers. He knew it was not the best way to sell it. However his mom had been a hell of an Alpha and she had drilled it in to them that they should always have consent.

 

Stiles groaned, “Oh my god! You give the worst pep-talks ever!”

 

Erica pouted and had to agree, “Yeah let mom talk in the future.”

 

Boyd was laughing in disbelief. There was a twisted dynamic in the group of friends that he’d been watching all night. Although Erica had hit it on the head, in so far as that Stilinski was the mom, and tall, dark and broody was the Dad. “So tell me what is it?”  
  
Stiles looked to Derek because ultimately, it was his say. If Derek signalled it, he would cause Boyd to black out the night. He didn’t though, he got a nod, “Well there werewolves.”

 

Boyd assimilated that one for a minute. He chuckled, “Huh.”  
  
Stilinski looked at him quizzically, “That was not the reaction I was expecting.”

 

Boyd could be proud as he might not have many friends, but he paid attention in school. He knew that to render Stiles Stilinski was quite an accomplishment.  “Well you have glowing eyes and fangs ... it’s not such a stretch. It doesn’t explain the glowing hands or lack of hair and beats the rumour of drugs at school.”

 

Stiles smirked, “I’m something else ... the great part about being a werewolf is the increased speed, healing and the kickass family you will become part of.”

 

Erica was looking at him like he was the best type of candy, “Thankfully not a sibling relationship.”

 

He heard the good side but wanted to know the downsides, “And what are the downsides?”  


Derek face fell, the way it always would do when he had to think about _them,_ “There are people, hunters, who make it their mission to wipe us off the face of the Earth.”  


Boyd could understand what he was being told and he was grateful that they didn’t lie to him, or, try to sugar coat things.  He had a lot to think about it and he knew that this was the type of thing that he could not take back. He needed to be sure that this was what he wanted. “Can I think about it?”  
  
Stiles smiled, “Sure thing buddy. You got a ride home?”  


Boyd shook his head, and if he was honest the bus did not seem appealing this late at night. “No.”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “You can take the back seats with Erica and we will drop you back.” He trailed off noticing the lack of Camaro. He whirled on his mate, “Who?”  
  
“Isaac.”  
  
Stiles said nothing more. Boyd had seen them with each other and he was amazed. The relationship between them was so deep and as far as he was aware - they had not known each other. Hell, he had seen many married couples not have that range of silent communication.

 

“Are they always like this?”  
  
All he got was a sardonic grin, “Always.” He looked at the piece of paper and it had three sets of numbers on it. Boyd could guess whose number was whose –showing that he had a chance in the pack. After all, the Alpha would be top, followed by his lover and then Erica.  It was weird but somehow he got the feeling that he could get used to it.

 

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

They reached Stiles home about forty minutes later and Stiles was really glad that his Dad was fond of the pack. Otherwise, he and Derek would be in so much shit right now.  Erica looked bored, “Are we going to go in?”  
  
Derek chuckled and Stiles puller her into a sideways hug, “Sure thing pup.”

 

Derek was looking at the moon, “Are we ready for two new pups?”  
  
Stiles chuckled, “Are we ready? Who knows? We’ll make do and be fucking awesome Derek.”

 

Derek had no clue, how Stiles could be so cheery but he would take it. When he walked into the living room, he frowned at the scene before him. He was not confused about Lydia wrapped in the blanket, sipping cocoa, enclosed by Danny and Jackson either side of her. He was pleased and Isaac was sticking close to the Sheriff but liked the way Erica went to curl up with him. They were the two most touch starved werewolves of the group. No, the bit that was making him confused and nearly let out a full belly laugh was the way that Scott was standing facing the wall in the corner, like a naughty school child.

 

It seemed though that Stiles had no such compunction in laughing his ass off over the situation. Derek assumed Stiles was aware of what was going on. Still, Derek found himself asking, “What the hell happened and where is Allison?”

 

The Sheriff looked up from his paper, “Well Allison was here until her mother and father dragged her home.”  
  
Stiles was curious, “Did they give a reason why?”  
  
“Apparently there was a family emergency.” The Sheriff added and Stiles recognised the tone. It was the same tone his Dad used when he knew that a suspect was lying to his face.

 

Stiles was in a giving mood, “I suspect that if you check the latest victim there is a link to the Argent family.”

 

His Dad smirked, “That is good to know I will ask Tara to chase that down tomorrow. Now care to explain why my Grandkids got foisted on me and Lydia looks a stone’s throw from full blown shock?”  
  
Derek and Stiles grimaced as those were all really good questions.  Derek was not being a coward, in letting Stiles explain things to his own father - Stiles knew the man best after all.

 

“Well those are all really good questions, which one would you like answered first?” Stiles asked hoping his tone was reasonable.

 

“How about why the pack is here and all have avoided answering any of Danny’s questions?”  
  
Stiles decided to pull Derek onto the remaining couch and sit in his lap. If this was going to be a long q and a then he intended to be comfortable process.  “Well Lydia freaked out on the ice … Justifiably.” He added hastily before she could object. Seeing his friend settle back on her couch, he continued, “As a result, Danny and Boyd saw some things that could be difficult to explain.”  
  
Danny chuckled, “The werewolves I get … you confuse me.”  
  
Stiles was gratified to see that he was not the only one surprised. He’d figured that Boyd would be the only calm reaction of the night. He nearly snorted at the quick way Jackson blurted out, “I didn’t say anything.”

 

“We know Pup your face is hiding nothing right now.” Stiles assured the panicking Beta.

 

The Sheriff wished that he had popcorn as this was the most amusing thing of the night. He had not often seen his son speechless, John sought to treasure these small moments. 

 

Derek could guess what the answer was because when he thought about it Danny’s family rarely mixed with others, “Your family is supernatural isn’t it?”  
  
Danny nodded, “You ever have to learn about the Aumakua?”  
  
Derek chuckled, “Yes I don’t know much though.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “That is why you have me dear.”  
  
Lydia was curious, “Well share with the class mommy.”  
  
Stiles snickered, and he was glad to see that she had revived to the point where she could use sarcasm. “Glad to see you are on the mend.”

 

Danny was curious, “So what are your theories?”  
  
Stiles shrugged as he would have to think about it. “I know that in Hawaii they are considered guardians of the dead, and as a result they are given powers usually in the form of shape shifting: common forms are sharks, owls, lizards, snakes and even hawks.”

 

Jackson was listening intently and the focus of the conversation had changed. The wolves had relaxed upon understanding that Danny had already known so they were safe. “You can shape shift too?” Stiles was sure that his pup was pouting; he would have to reassure him that he was still special.

 

“He can but the shape he takes depends on his family and if he is an offspring of one. I assume you are as you are still of the living.”

 

Danny was coloured surprised by how much Stiles knew. The Hawaiian mythological creatures were not as well-known as some cultures. “They got some of the lore wrong. The families carry the traits and my family are the Hawks we watch out for the threats on the horizon. My mother will also help those in pain to crossover free of burden.”

 

Stiles could get that and it would make sense as he remembered Danny’s mom being one of the nurses, who helped his Ma at the end. “Remind me to go and thank her.”  
  
Danny was surprised, “She would like that.”  

 

The Sheriff was surprised by the 180 and he got what Stiles was hinting at – Stiles would not be the only one thanking Danny’s mom. “So Danny is okay that does not explain why Lydia was nearly in shock when she got through the door.”  
  
Stiles sighed as it was true, and he was guessing the blanket and chocolate was his Dad’s suggestion. “It seems Lydia is having a delayed reaction to Peter’s bite.”  
  
“Can we fix it?” Jackson asked.

 

“Yeah it might mean I have to take a trip to Granddad’s realm but I will manage it. Plus, he is already working on it.” Stiles explained. He did not want to freak out Lydia by mentioning the whole Horcrux bit.

 

The pack should have guessed that their Alpha pair was on the task. The Pack was young but the Alpha pair cared for them. The Sheriff could see that the kids were exhausted, “Do your parents all know you’re here?”

 

He got affirmative nods so he relaxed. “In that case, Stiles will see you sorted I’m heading to bed as I have an early shift like Derek.”

 

Derek took the hint, “We’ll head to bed sir.”  
  
The Sheriff nodded. He knew that Stiles and Derek were sensible and were capable of restraining themselves under his roof and would sleep in Stiles’ bed with the door open. Stiles looked sheepish when he realised that he had forgotten Scott, “Dad is Scott’s time out over.”  


The Sheriff nodded and Derek just knew that the Betas would see him as an allied Alpha no matter his humanity. Stiles’ Dad had a natural authority, one that even the wolves would answer to. It was pretty impressive. “Yes, and he will remember to keep a civil tongue in his head.”  
  
Stiles would dearly love to know just what was said but that could wait until the morning. He was the first to admit that he was running on empty and he really needed some sleep before the morning so he could function enough to attend school. “I don’t wanna know Scotty you staying?”  
  
Scott nodded like strangely contrite. Stiles would dearly love to know what had happened but if his Dad had managed to get through Scott’s thick head then he would take it.  


Stiles would not make Scott eat any more humble pie, “Good you can help me get the bedding for everyone.”

 

Scott did and eventually all the pack were comfy in the living room. Derek and Stiles looked at them fondly. It seemed that the pack was growing and they were becoming more untraditional as they went along: it now consisted of five werewolves, a banshee, a Fae mage and a hawk – Stiles rather liked it.

 

He looked at his phone when he was alerted to a new message. He smiled as Derek seemed to get the same message, correction, make that six werewolves.

 

 

* * *

 

_Authors Note 1: So I am sad to say that the very rapid updates will end as I have my teaching term begins Monday. I am aiming to make an update a week on this fic from now on. It will probably be a Sunday._

_Authors Note 2: I did do the research and tried my best to make something that linked vaguely to the Hawaaiin supernatural lore. Pages seemed to be divided on the Aumakua so we will just say that it is loosely based on the lore. I’m sorry if it offends anyone._

  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Ice Pick and Go Pack pt 4

**Episode 4: Ice Pick and go Pack - pt 4**  

 

Allison was bewildered when parents had dragged her from the Sheriff’s house. “What is going on?”

 

“You tell us?” Her mother demanded tartly.

 

Allison could guess that this night was going to suck. She had a sudden longing to be back with the pack as they were like a refuge of calm. “I have no idea ...” She replied as honestly as possible. She truly was confused. How could she know what was going on?

 

Her father looked at her, sternly, in that way he did when he wanted to assess whether she was telling the truth. She didn’t like it.  It made her feel like a small girl.  She hated the idea that her Dad was upset with her, “Look we were skating ... you can check the CCTV if you want. We wanted to cheer Lydia up.”

 

“And how did that work out?”

 

Allison frowned not liking the way her Dad asked the question. She was quick to point out the obvious, “I think she hates that fact that she didn’t turn.”  
  
Her mother smiled but there was no warmth there, “She should be grateful.”  
  
“I’m sure she will eventually but right now she keeps having flashbacks to the attack.” Allison tried to reason with her mom, knowing it to be a futile task to begin with.  
  
It was not quite the truth. It was however very close to the truth so it would hopefully allay her parents’ suspicions. “Why am I here?”  
  
Her father’s pursed lips, showed that he was not amused. “It has been brought to our attention that you have not been trained.”

 

“But I have?” She was confused. Her parents might not have told her about the supernatural but they had in their own way prepared her for it. Her dad bowed his head in agreement,

 

“True, but your grandfather is talking of training you.”

 

She froze - she did not like the sound of that. He was the worst kind of zealot and the two things that bothered her most were that he hid behind the code. Oh, and that he hid behind the veneer of a kind old grandpa. She honestly found it creepier than working out where Scott’s eyebrows went in his beta form.

 

“You need to be the one to train me.” She said, and her parents could tell that that would not be open for discussion.  
  
Allison would really love to know that hell was going on. She could tell that her Dad was pleased by her proclamation but it was clear that her mom was no so happy. What the hell was going on? Why did she feel that she was going to get stuck in the middle of a very complicated situation? Well, worse than being a hunter’s child and dating a werewolf. She’d always been sure that she could just chalk that one up to teenage rebellion.

 

** &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^& **

 

Stiles had told the pack to sit around Boyd at Lunch and when he got the canteen, Stiles had to smile. Sure enough, they had swamped him. Boyd regarded this the same way he did everything, with a natural born stoicism that made Stiles think of Derek.  It was hard for Stiles to stay calm. He knew that Boyd was going to take the bite later tonight when the pack was at their own houses. It was for the best - giving him a chance to orientate his senses, before letting the Betas rush him. Somehow, he thought Derek was being too optimistic. He was sure that the betas would crawl back for a puppy pile before too long.

 

The betas hated when he called what they did a ‘puppy pile’, and yet it was the most apt description he could think of. He didn’t mind when he was suddenly buried under a mound of attractive betas - he knew that the wolf in them needed the contact and that was fine by him.

 

Boyd said little but observed all. He was happier and relaxed being surrounded by the pack, and yet he was grateful that they didn’t make him talk.  He watched as one by one the pack left the table until only Stiles remained. Finally, he spoke, “Are they always like that?”  
  
Stiles knew that his expression was probably that of _proud momma_ but he couldn’t care. “They are rough around the edges but yeah. They will be your family Boyd.”  
  
“Not sure what that will feel like.” He admitted, he was not having second thoughts. It was definitely what he wanted - now he was faced with getting what he wanted. He was taking a minute to adjust to the fact that they could have it.

 

He saw the smile on Stiles face, it was radiant, as he promised, “It is the best feeling in the world.”  
  
Boyd just nodded. He was still not used to talking often and as a result, he was never quite sure if he was saying the right thing. He checked for confirmation, “Tonight?”  
  
“That is right. I can drive you if you want?”  Stiles offered sensing his nerves, plus, there was no way that Boyd would be forced to get the bus if he didn’t have to.

 

Boyd ducked his head to acknowledge his agreement.  He could just a little bit longer. As it turned out the wait was painful. In his afternoon classes - he could not concentrate, but already the pack covered for him.  It was beautiful, anytime the teacher noticed him, one of the pack would distract the teacher, taking the attention away from him.

 

After school, he made his way to the parking lot. He saw most of the group surrounding several cars and neatly dividing the people up until only Stiles and Erica were remaining.  Stiles looked sheepish, “She insisted she be there for you.”  
  
Boyd looked quizzical. He didn’t really know her and yet she was cared for him. “I don’t get it.”  
  
Erica flipped her hair back, radiating annoyance, and yet still she smirked, “You’re a boy, you won’t.”  
  
Boyd shocked her and Stiles by smiling briefly, “Will I ever win an argument?”  
  
Erica shrugged, “Not likely. Can you handle that?”  
  
“I’m game.”

 

Stiles smiled as he drove along, the pair had deliberately put themselves in the back seats. He felt like he should have some romantic music playing. He was seeing the start of a beautiful relationship, he could tell.

 

Derek’s face when Erica walked in with Boyd, arm in arm, was picture perfect. It was definitely not what they had envisioned. Derek looked at him as if to say, _why didn’t you tell her no?_

 

Stiles was having none of it, he gave his best bitch face. Oh, and raised it with a judgemental eyebrow of, _if you can do better please try._

 

Erica watched the silent conversation and burst into giggles, “Mom, Dad, don’t scare Boyd. Plus, I’m not leaving him Derek deal with it.”

 

His eyes flashed red at the challenge, but she would not back down.  She was acting like Boyd was her mate. It was the only reason, and the one reason why he hadn’t made her submit. Still, he needed her to understand the very fine line she was walking. “You will stay with Stiles and pup if you do one thing wrong tonight ... You will not like the consequence.”

 

Erica was smart enough to bow her head and elongate her neck.  Derek smiled at her, touching her neck and silently accepting the apology for what it was.  “Come on Boyd it will be easier on a bed.”

 

It turned out that Stiles was right. To begin with, when Derek bit Boyd there was just him and his beta. An hour later, Erica and Stiles had joined him. By the time it reached the morning, nearly every beta apart from Scott had joined them. It made for a lively pack breakfast.  Most of the pack was going to school but conveniently - with the Sheriff’s agreement Stiles and Erica had come down with a twenty four hour bug.

 

The pack had gone and Derek knew that his mate was upset. It was killing Stiles how stubborn Scott was being. Initially Derek had felt sorry for the teen, who had been bitten against his will. Now though, he had to work hard not to kick the boys ass for how much he was hurting Stiles. The boy could not see how stupid he was being; Stiles was loyal, almost to a fault but Scott was pushing dangerously close to burning that bridge. Derek couldn’t understand it - he would give anything for any of his blood brothers to be brought back to life.

 

** &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^& **

 

Scott had heard the news from Isaac. He was furious and he knew that if anyone looked at him they would see the wolf peeking through. How could Derek bite another person? It was bad enough that there were already five of them doomed but to add another one, who was perfectly healthy and had no reason to get the bite. Well, to Scott that was beyond the pale. He could not believe that Derek could be so stupid.

 

“Where are they?”  Scott snarled.  
  
Isaac shrank back, the way he always would when shouted at. Later Scott would feel bad about that, and especially after Stiles boxed his ears in for it. “Home,” and raced after the angry beta.  
  
Scott frowned, it struck him. The pack had a home. He did not like the way he could feel that he had a safe den. It meant that he was giving into his instincts, and becoming less human as a result. He had vowed not to give in; he would not lose Allison because of his furry little problem.

 

He jumped on his bike, racing off towards the pack house. He never stopped to think about what others might want. He knew that the Sheriff would have his ass for speeding so he took his bike off road. It did not take him long to reach the pack house. His anger must have been rolling off him as Jackson and Isaac were snarling even as he put his bike down.

 

“Where are you going?” Erica demanded.  She was the very definition of a fierce she-wolf right now. She was ready to claw Scott’s eyes out is she deemed it necessary. She would not let Scott stress Boyd out as his body changed.

 

Scott was not interested in the beta, he wanted to have a conversation with their Alpha, “Out of my way Erica.”  
  
It did not have the desired effect, Erica closed up the doorway so as to block his path. “I need to speak to Derek!”  
  
She pushed him off the step, snarling with anger, “Back off. You need to go.”

 

It was the only warning she would give. She was only giving him the warning because of her batman.  
  
Scott wouldn't know - Erica was trying to protect him. “Or what? Derek will growl at me?” The disrespect in his voice made all the people growl in the house and Stiles snapped.  Scott never got to say another thing as he was blasted off his ass into a tree. Stiles was in a forgiving mood, the tree had foliage enough to soften the impact.

 

Scott got up, snarling, eyes flashing beta gold but it wasn’t Derek he was facing it was Stiles. It took all of the fight out of him. Stiles was his brother in all but blood. He never ever thought he would see that face directed at him. He rarely saw it- in fact, the last time was when Stiles had had enough of his Dad’s drinking and made him get it under control.

 

He found that he and his wolf was whimpering, he had no clue if it was instincts or just the fact that it was Stiles, “I ...”  
  
Stiles laughed, but there was no warmth. In fact, it made all who heard it shiver. It was a sound that they would not want to hear often. The Pack mom was sacred, they were responsible for the well-being of the pack. “And there-in lies the problem.” Stiles said voice flat and defeated.

 

Scott was obviously confused, he watched Stiles roll his eyes and throw up his hands in frustration. He confessed to his best friend. “I don’t get it.”  
  
“You have a pack and you are not the leader Scott. You don’t get to decide what other people want. What right do you have to make Boyd’s decision for him?”  Stiles asked harshly.  
  
Stiles knew the pack was listening, and would race to his defence if he asked. He didn’t need it. He needed his best friend to see him, and choose him for once. He heard Scott growl,   
  
“I didn’t choose this ... I don’t want to be this.”  
  
Stiles let his sorrow show, for he was sorry. “Scott you need to trust me, when I say there is no way to reverse the change and Derek did not bite. You cannot be mad at him. It is not fair ... or right.”  
  
Scott collapsed against the ground because even as angry as he was - he could see the truth in his friend’s words. There was no lie, “I can’t help it.”  
  
Stiles stroked his shoulder, “You can but you actually need to train and work out control. Right now, for someone that hates his wolf you sure don’t mind using your wolfy powers.”

 

Scott looked sheepish, “It was nice not to feel weak.”  
  
Stiles got it. He could imagine how it would have been for his friend that the strengths gained would have been like waking up after a long sleep. He was no longer asthmatic and he could be the star athlete. “You don’t get to have your cake and eat it too. I want my brother in this pack Scott but I won’t leave the pack.” He said it in a rush and felt bad for saying it, but knew that he needed to say it aloud so Scott understood it.  
  
Scott’s eyes widened seeing exactly what Scott was saying. It was a case of choose the pack or lose his friendship. In some ways, Scott wanted to resent Derek more as he wanted to blame him for coming between him and Stiles. That wasn’t right though, Derek was to Stiles - what Allison was to him.

 

“What do I need to do?”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Go and cuddle our new beta and work on apologising to the pack.”  
  
Good god, Stiles had never seen a more perfect puppy dog expression. There was a lot of work for Scotty in the near future, but he was hopeful. The only other solution was for Derek to beat him into submission and he didn’t want that.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Gerard Argent was not happy. His family was turning its back on generations of history. His son was allowing, his Granddaughter to date a werewolf and there was no angle, she was trying to exploit. It was ridiculous. How could Chris allow that thing into his house?  He would put their House to right, and it would all start with little old Beacon Hills.  He could finish what his girl, Katie, had started - he would wipe out the Hale dynasty.

 

The cage rattled, the boy was freaking out. It was not smart as that just accelerate his change into a full blown Kanima. It would be a shame - for once that happened, no matter what he had promised the boy, Gerard would kill him.  He could control him for now, and use him as an instrument of change but once the transformation was complete, and he could access his Alpha form. Well, then the boy would be unmanageable and several bullets wouldn’t kill him - however Gerard doubted he could survive a bomb.

 

“Calm down Matt. I will not let you out until you can control yourself.”  
  
It was hilarious to Gerard. The boy was coming to him, thinking that he was offering to help him control his change. Well, he sort of was, just not in the way that he was thinking.

 

Gerard urged him, “Come on boy. You are stronger. You need to fight for your humanity. There is no way that I will introduce you to my Ally until you can control your change.”  
  
It was the carrot that he had been dangling in front of him. He had found the boy in the forest one night. He was shivering and struggling to stay in one form. He knew what had happened almost immediately and Gerard knew exactly what he’d wanted to do. He’d cut his hand and bound the boy immediately. Matt was not sure when he was bit, Gerard was not inclined to care. He just wanted revenge and his control over the boy was absolute. He was no longer picking targets based on the pure need for justice for victims. His targets were those that Gerard was after.

 

It was time for his purge to begin - his first target was Derek Hale. If he was the Alpha of the pack around here then the betas would go feral without him and would be easy pickings.

 

***********************************************

_Next up: Episode Five: Pools, Magic and Kanimas_


	16. Episode Five: Of Pools and Kanimas

** Episode Five: Pool Party pt1 **

 

The pack had no clue what was about to descend upon them. Right now - it was early morning and most of them were awake. Derek was wondering why he was so happy that they all stayed over last night. He was not sure why he had bitten such early risers. He grumbled as he put the pillowed over his head.  All Derek knew was that he had a home, and for the first time it was full of laughter, even if it was a load of teenagers.  He was happy and distressed all at the same time - _it was too damn early_. He was not use to having nice things; they had a terrible habit of being snatched away from him.

 

His mate was not being helpful at all. Stiles was laughing in bed, clearly as awake as all of the betas. “Wow, you really are a sourwolf!”

                                                                                                                    

“Why is everyone so awake?” Derek asked and Stiles was sure that he could detect a hint of a whine.  
  
Stiles chuckled, “It is Lacrosse practice.”

 

Derek had no clue why none of his pack liked basketball, now there was a real sport.  Of course, he was smart enough not say that aloud. He just wanted as much sleep as he could possibly get before his shift started. “Uh.”  
  
Stiles could kiss the grumpy adorableness off his face. However he would be a good mate. “Meet us on the preserve when you wake up.”  
Stiles allowed himself one more chaste kiss and then he was off to join the rest of the pack.

 

Danny and Jackson were horrified over something, which was all he knew when he descended the stairs.  He wondered what had upset them so badly,

 

“Stiles we need to help Boyd!”  
  
Stiles was confused, asking with concern, “Why he has control?”

 

Stiles and Derek had both been impressed by how quickly Boyd had managed to get control if his wolfy side. Derek had wondered if it was the presence of his mate, but either way. It didn’t matter - Boyd was one of the calmer betas come the full moon.

 

Jackson rolled his eyes, “No Boyd has never played a game of Lacrosse!”  
  
Stiles laughed, wondering if this would be the conversation that caused Derek to give up trying to sleep. He doubted it, he could be a stubborn wolf when he wanted to be.  “Well we will have to change that.”  
  
The girls appeared not long after that. They had no interest in playing Lacrosse but organised their own entertainment for when they got bored of ogling the boys’ bodies. Their words, not Stiles. Thankfully, Derek owned enough land that the boys could practice their Lacrosse without being observed.  

 

It turns out that along with the wolfy gene - comes the ability to play Lacrosse. He hopes no one tells the coach. He was sure that if they did - they would have a school full of werewolves, apart from Greenburg. Poor Greenburg - Stiles had no idea what he did to piss the coach off but it was clear to all that Finstock held a grudge.

 

Jackson looked like Christmas had just been cancelled, “He won’t will he?”  
  
Stiles and the girls looked confused, “Who won’t, what?”  
  
Jackson still looked distressed, at just the mere thought, “Derek won’t ban Boyd from Lacrosse, will he?”  
  
Stiles snickered mentally because he had this conversation last night. He had bet Derek a blow job a day that Boyd would want to play Lacrosse. He loved being right. “And why would he do that?”  
  
Jackson just gave him a dark look, like he was questioning his intelligence. “We all know we have to watch our back around Principal-crazypants.” Jackson showed his personal growth by saying, “Sorry Allison.”  
  
The brunette shrugged. “It is not slander if it is the truth.”

 

The shock of hearing the baby Argent agree with Jackson was enough to shock the pack. It set Stiles off laughing, although that didn’t quite do justice to his rolling around on the floor.

 

** *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Derek had finally made it to the pack after his shift. Stiles was so distracted by the hotness of his mate in his uniform that he stopped talking.  Derek nearly laughed watching Lydia try and click her fingers in front of his eyes.  It did nothing though, Stiles only had eyes for him.

 

“He’s okay.” Derek assured her but he was just as guilty as Stiles for not looking at anyone else.

 

He heard Lydia’s comment,   
  
“No he is not he is sex stupid.”  
  
Stiles snapped out of his drooling session to be offended, “Not sex stupid. Derek stupid.”  
Derek was pretty sure that if Stiles was trying to reassure her, or, win the argument then he had failed on both accounts. Still, you had to give him credit he tried.

  
“That is so much better,” Lydia replied, choosing to give free reign to her sarcasm.

 

Stiles shrugged, “He is mine.” Derek slid up to hug him, and scent mark him in one go.  It was too cute for words and yet no one in the pack could say a sarcastic word against the Alpha pair.

 

When Derek reluctantly released Stiles’ lips, his eyes were still flashing red. It was cute in an ‘I’m-an-alpha and I can rip you in half if I wish’ way.  He noticed the way the male Betas that had been solely focussed on teaching Boyd the ways of Lacrosse, suddenly became interested in coming to talk. Derek was kind enough not to say anything and subtly reassure them with gentle touches. He did not want to shock the pups by laughing, which was a shame as Isaac was looking pretty damn adorable. The pup was curled up to Danny’s side, and yet at the same time, had managed to sandwich himself so that Stiles was on the other side.

 

Jackson straight up asked, “And what is the rule about Lacrosse?”  
  
Derek took a minute to ponder it. It was for formality's sake. He and Stiles had discussed it at length the night before. “Do you realise what is at stake?” He asked seriously.  
  
And that was the key point. The year before, many of the wolves had been arrogant and flashy with their powers. It was in ways that could bring them unwanted attention. The truth though was that Gerard Argent more than likely knew all of them. He would have touched base with the Argents and done his own surveillance. Derek was certain that the only thing that he was unsure of at the moment was the identity of the Alpha - but that would be it.

 

“You can all play. The only thing I am saying is this ... You do your best to never be alone with Mr Argent. If he wants a talk, you want a parent to be present etc.  You stay in pairs at a minimum and ...”  
  
Jackson was hanging on his every word right now, “and what?”

 

Stiles was working so hard not to bust a gut butt he lost it when Derek finished his statement in his perfect deadpan way. “You don’t lose. It will just upset the coach. He might even make an original speech.”  
  
Stiles felt that Derek really should have expected the impromptu puppy pile that followed. He didn’t, and seeing the big bad Alpha’s look of shock was quite funny.  He was giggling as when Derek was pulled under - so was he. “Get off you overgrown pups ... we still need to talk,” Stiles groused although there was no heat in his voice.  
  
The pack all reluctantly got up even though it was clear that they were doing it with great reluctance.  “So we know there was a creepy creature haunting us.”  
  
Allison shivered at just the memory of the creatures names, she had detested that time where she was without any defence. It was honestly one of the rare times that she was genuinely scared for her life.  “My family is gearing up for something. Gerard is scaring them and talking crazy.”

 

Scott was shifting uneasily, “Does that mean I still have to come to family dinner?”  
  
Stiles and Jackson snorted, it seemed that he was finally catching a clue about just how dangerous things were for him. Well, Stiles would love to say he was totally supportive but there was always the small part of him that thought - Werewolf stupid enough to date a Hunter’s daughter. So Scotty was starting to reap just what he’s sowed.

 

Allison scowled, “You bet your ass you do.”  
  
The bit left unsaid was that Allison really did not want to face a family dinner where she was left alone with her crazy family.

 

** *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

All of this was forgotten when it came to the first game of the season. It was ridiculous - all the members of the pack were playing. It was time for them to show people what they could do. It was agreed that there was no point in hiding from Gerard. He would have grilled all the information he could from Vicky and Chris, and whilst Allison’s parents weren’t actively going to hunt the pack they would not see a problem in sharing the information with Chris’ father so that he could do the job that they so desperately wanted to complete.

 

Jackson and Scott were walking on cloud nine. They knew that that they could win this game. They had Jackson, Scott, Boyd on the team as well as a preternaturally advantaged Stiles and Danny - to some it would be cheating; to Stiles it was simple - they could not help the way they were born/bitten.

 

The game was exhilarating and the whole team played well, buoyed by the energy the pack was bringing. It was electric - they were feeding off Allison, Lydia, Derek, the Sheriff and even Stiles’ granddad had popped in.  Stiles could see the dark look he was throwing Gerard, who was sitting at the end of the row.  Stiles would be only too happy to watch his grandfather drop kick Gerard around. He was sure the pack would enjoy it; hell, he would make fresh popcorn for that entertainment.  He snorted when his grandfather spoke mentally, _“Get your head in the game Gen’ you need to annihilate the opposition.”_

 

 _“Yes Sir.”_  
  
Stiles must have listened as he had the ball. He was running, and for once he was showing the true grace he possessed, a Fae’s grace.  The ball landed in the opposition’s net and he was swamped by the team. It was nice to score the goal and have the cheering. He could tell that Derek, his Dad and hell, the whole pack were happy.  

 

The game past in a blur and that was a shame. The coach was spouting victory speeches from another movie - thankfully not _Independence Day_.  The team got changed and when they got outside there was a glacially frosty conversation occurring between the adults.

 

"So this is our newest deputy?"

 

Stiles could see his Dad bristle, "Yes and I'm sure he will serve the town with honour."

 

Stiles did not need magic to know this was going to be bad. "Hello sir, are you pleased we won?"

He wanted to remind all that they were in too public a setting.  Plus, there was the bonus that Stiles acting perfectly polite threw the Principal as he was not normally that way.

 

Scott joined them quickly as he remembered Derek’s decree. Stiles could see the tight smile on the Argent family faces.  Yes, they definitely did not approve of their daughter’s boyfriend.

 

"Ah young love.” If Gerard was aiming for doting grandfather, he was falling flat. Stiles had seen honest to god Demons with more warmth in their eyes than Argent possessed. “I suppose we should feed you. We should feed one of the heroes of the game. Don’t you think son?" Argent asked turning to Chris Argent.

 

Stiles could see Scott gulp. Good boy, he has enough sense to be worried.  Still, Stiles was a planner so Melissa piped up, "I will collect you at 10."

 

"No bike?"

 

Melissa snorted, "No bike."

 

There were reasons why Stiles thought Melissa McCall was a badass woman.  She stared everyone down, was warm to those she cared for - and hell on wheels for those she was not.

 

Stiles snorted watching them walk off, "What are you up to now?"

 

"Your Dad is buying me dinner." Melissa announced as nonchalantly as Stiles has ever seen.

 

"I am?" His Dad asked but none missed the pleased expression.

 

Stiles could see the surprise on his Dad's face. Still. He would not be a good son if he didn't see his Dad happy.  He gave him the stink eye and his Dad got with the programme. “In that case Dinner is on me.”

 

Stiles knew that his Dad wanted to talk to Mel’ about the supernatural in Beacon Hills. Then again the parentals was not the only private celebration. Isaac blushed as he explained that he was going out with Danny. Lydia did not look overjoyed when she explained that her family and Jackson’s family were meeting for Dinner.

 

Whilst Stiles felt for Lydia and Jackson, he really did, what he could also hear was that he and Derek potentially had the night to themselves and that was precious.  He was looking at Derek so he saw the moment the thought struck his mate as well.

 

They were nice enough to see the rest of the pack depart. Derek whispered in his ear, “My car?”  
  
Stiles nodded, knowing that whatever Derek had planned would be good. The Camaro pulled away fast, in a flourish, barely under the speed limit.  Stiles watched as Derek travelled the all too familiar route towards the preserve and the Hale House.  He was surprised when they stopped earlier, pulling off onto a side road. “Why have we stopped?”  


Stiles could see the Alpha red eyes and he caught a clue. He tried to dampen his own arousal but he could see Derek catch the waft of it. His eyes turned crimson and he looked like he wanted to eat Stiles - _in the fun way._ “You want to chase me big bad?”  
  
Derek breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that he had come to associate with him home and mate. “I really do.”  
  
Stiles tore out of the Camaro and ran straight for the lake, zigzagging and deliberately throwing clothes away and confusing his scent in the surrounding forest. It was fun and light-hearted. It was too bad that they were not the only ones in the forest.

 

_For there was a Kanima stalking their footsteps..._

 


	17. Episode Five: Of Pools and Kanimas pt 2

** Episode Five: Pool Party pt2 **

 

Stiles never forgot that Derek was at heart an apex predator and right now, Stiles was prey. It should be noted that Stiles was very willing prey as when Derek caught up to him - Derek would eat him all up, _in the fun way_. In fact, Stiles was shivering just thinking about all things he wanted Derek to do with him, once the big bad wolf caught up to him. He may want to be caught but Stiles refused to make it too easy.  He dropped his hoodie on the ground, and sprinted quickly across the woodland in the opposite direction.

 

Stiles may not be a wolf but that did not mean that he did not have a few tricks up his sleeve. He could easily manage to confuse any true chasers with his magic. In fact, he was using the most basic trick that his grandfather had taught him. You could only be attacked if the predator knew where you were. So the easiest and perhaps the simplest solution was to mask his scent. He wouldn’t do it for too long just long enough to stay out of his reach.

 

He could Derek’s growl in the distance and knew that the chase was on. He ran faster, intending to head deeper into the forest. He was a Fae - there had to be something that he could use to gain advantage.  He found nothing, and thanking the warmth of the evening, he threw his t-shirt off into the other direction. They were not tactics that would deter Derek for long but he didn’t want Derek to take too long.

 

“Come on Sourwolf!” Stiles chided.

 

“I’m coming!”  
  
Stiles chuckled, “I’m not ... you should get on with that.”

 

Derek actually moved faster hearing that much to Stiles delight. Stiles almost made it to what looked like a natural pool sunk into the brow of the hill, on top of the preserve. It was gorgeous and Stiles would happily hike up here anytime he and Derek wanted alone time.  He slowed down, just in time to feel Derek barrel into him, although amazingly neither of them fell over.

  
“You caught me, what will you do?” Stiles said even as he was burrowing into Derek’s side.

 

Derek would deny it until his last breath but he was purring. He was with his mate, they were alone and he could do what he wanted.  He reeled his willing mate in so that he was so close that he could feel Stiles breath ghosting on his cheek.

 

“Claim my prize.”  
  
Derek swooped in, stealing a soul searing, breath-stealing kiss. Stiles was not one to roll over though, pun intended. He knew what he wanted, he pushed back against Derek, nipping his bottom lip and curling his tongue around to steal the dominance of the kiss. If his Alpha wanted someone passive then he should have picked another wolf for a mate.

 

They pulled away, only when oxygen became a serious concern. They could not part too far, it was sappy as shit Stiles thought, but he felt so content with their foreheads resting together - that he had no desire to move.  His hands had a mind of their own. The minute he could think, his hands were pulling at Derek’s belt. It was a wicked and cruel thing, this belt - _it was keeping him from his prize._

 

He felt Derek’s chuckle against him, and blushed realising that he must have said the last bit aloud.  He could not be responsible for what he said when he was faced with such Adonis like awesomeness.

 

Derek moved to help his mate - he could cheat using his claws to slip his belt off quickly. Stiles was fully on board with that plan. The only trouble was that Stiles caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He considered it a threat, it was instinctive but he pulled Derek away from the blur of movement. Derek felt a claw catch his neck but that was all. He growled, and slipped into his beta form ready to fight whoever had dared to attack him and his mate.  
  
Derek didn’t know it but by his quick thinking and instinctive move Stiles probably saved Derek’s life. It gave them a chance to see just what they were facing. Stiles might not be werewolf but he wanted to growl - how dare they interrupt his sexy times! He was ready to fight standing next to his Alpha - when he caught sight of the creature - it was the one from the auto-shop.

 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”  
  
Derek tensed next to him, “Stiles!”

 

Stiles reacted to the panic in his mate’s voice - knowing that whatever it was - it was going to be bad to have freaked out the alpha werewolf so badly.  He caught a clue as his mate, listed to the side. Of course, it seemed that the creature had not got over its little habit of paralysing its victims.  
  


** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

Derek saw the creature prowling, and his vision blurred red. He was an Alpha werewolf and right now, he could not fight his way out of a paper bag; let alone a fight with this creature. He should have known that Stiles would not care. His mate had not blinked as he had grabbed a hold of Derek and pulled him along, heading into the pool. This was not supposed to be how this evening went. Once he was able to move – someone was going to get their throat ripped out – he just needed a name.

 

Stiles grunted, “Come on sourwolf.”  
  
“You need to run Stiles,” Derek pleaded. The last thing Derek wanted was to watch his mate get hurt or potentially killed. It was senseless in Derek’s eyes but Stiles did not see it that way. If Derek could have moved - He would have reeled from the amount of anger filtering through the bond.  

 

Stiles hissed, “Screw you. We’re mates Derek. We don’t abandon each other!”  
  
Stiles all but screamed the last bit - Derek watched Stiles blast a powerful piece of magic at the creature and sadly it did nothing.   
  
Stiles was not going to let them die.  He needed to keep them safe until help got there. He saw no other option he would have to dive into the pool and hope that he could keep Derek afloat.

 

** *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

                       

Stiles would later reflect on how cold the pool was but he was not focussing on that right now. He was concentrating on keeping his eyes directly on the Kanima. He had not been sure exactly what the creature was until it had resisted the magic blast.  He was pissed, “Why the fuck is there a beta Kanima running around?”  
  
Derek grunted, grateful to have retained control over his vocal chords. “How should I know?”  
  
Stiles was good enough not to point out that his dear wolfy boo was the local Alpha so should know if there was another potential wolf prowling around the territory,  “Derek that is not the issue.”  
  
Derek would have rolled his eyes if he had control of those muscles, “It is not like I bit the abomination!”

 

If anyone was listening they would be stunned to hear the decidedly domestic argument playing out in such a perilous situation. Stiles was pissed, he’d been denied sex and a Kanima was one of the few creatures he couldn’t blast away. If they were true to their purpose, they were an instrument of justice - so they needed a way to be impervious to magic or they would have been useful against the various magical folk. As much as it sucked, the water was the safest place for them.  “Just be thankful that it is not fully grown.” It was not the best piece of reassuring news.  
  
Derek did agree with that point; the sad fact though was that there was an even more worrying thing for them to consider. The Kanima was not an independent creature - their creation stemmed from the recipient of a bite going wrong. There were very rare cases, where a person bitten is too conflicted and don’t know themselves well enough to make a full transformation. As a result, they become a lizard like creature, who responded to a master. It was the master that they needed to track down but Derek doubted that they would have to look too far. He was not a gambling man but he would put a big chunk of money on Gerard Argent.

 

“What are we going to do?”  
  
Stiles sighed, “My phone is soaked and I can’t get us to the edge before it will reach us.”  
  
Derek hissed, “So we just tread water?”  
  
Stiles sassed him straight back, “Feel free to help at any point.”  
  
“Did you miss the bit where I am paralysed in eight feet of water?”  
  
Stiles did roll his eyes, he was just glad that he had cast a charm to turn Derek lighter, or, he would be seriously struggling. "Strangely enough ... No!  I'm the one keeping your grumpy ass up for the last two hours."

 

Stiles was ignoring his growling mate, he was worried but it was clear enough that whilst they stayed in the water they would be safe.  He needed a good plan and a distraction. The question was what plan and what distraction.  

 

"How's your howling?" Stiles asked but it wasn’t as random as it sounded.

 

Bless his mate, he was paralysed and they in mortal peril but he still managed to give him a sardonic look.  "Just fine," Derek said and seemed to convey his horror of being asked.

 

Stiles smirked, "Well call the pups!"

 

Derek let loose a roar that made the creature move back. Once he finished, he panted - he kept forcing ha change trying to speed up his healing. It was a vain hope but he was trying to minimise the time he was unable to move. "Tell me you have a plan."

 

Stiles looked sheepish as he couldn't call it a plan - more an idea. He gave Derek his honest assessment, "More an idea!"

 

"Like?" Derek wanted to know - the worst thing was waiting.  

 

"Well I can't use my magic to kill but if I channel enough energy I could freeze it."

 

Derek was smart enough to know what Stiles was not saying. "Will you be okay?"

 

"I may need to sleep after," Stiles had to admit as he couldn't lie to Derek.

 

Derek was going to hate this but he knew that they really had no other choice. He vowed once they were free - he would hunt down any necessary information on this Kanima to kill it. This was the second time it had come to killing his mate. Derek would not allow it a third chance.

 

There was no more time for debate - they could hear the answering howls of the Pups, Stiles let out a relieved whoop of joy.   He would bake them whatever they wanted when all was said and done - apart from Scott. Stiles might be stressed but he couldn't help but notice that nearly the whole pack had turned up including Danny and Lydia which made Scott and Allison’s absence all the more notable.  It didn't matter right now - what did matter was that the betas could be in trouble. Stiles warned them, "Distract it but don't get clawed."

 

Derek added, "One of you cover us."

 

The betas were determined, Jackson and Lydia moved closer to the lake while Erica and Isaac played bait.

 

Jackson was clearly worried and Stiles would dearly love to reassure him.  Stiles slowly towed Derek to the edge and only relaxed when Jackson helped pull him from the water. He heard the pups growl when the creature pulled away from them as soon as his target became viable again.  Stiles nearly had the spell ready, "I need it stalled."

 

Lydia knew what to do - she channelled all her fear and her desire to protect the pack - and _screamed_. Stiles was the only one not to wince or be affected. He was never so grateful for his Fae biology.  More importantly, he had gathered enough power for the spell. "Duck!"

 

The pack listened and he managed to hit the Kanima with such a raw powerful burst of ice that it froze solidly where it was.  

 

Stiles was listing badly and Derek automatically ordered Jackson, "Catch him."

 

The Lacrosse captain did, looking worriedly as Stiles slipped into unconsciousness. "What should I do?"

 

"Nothing little wolf."

 

All the pack whirled on the newcomer and Danny asked in confusion, "Who are you?"

 

“Stiles’ grandfather,” Derek replied, he was relieved to see the Fae King, best of all; he could feel sensation returning, "Is he okay?"

 

Edward snorted, "Oh yes. He is just exhausted. I felt the burst of magic in my realm. He really must have wanted to protect you all."

 

Jackson was proud, "We know they always will."

 

Derek managed to finally stand with Isaac's help, "Do you have any ideas?"

 

Edward shook his head, his Grandson's plan showed quick thinking, "No we Fae avoid them like ... How does the mortal phrase go? Oh yes, we avoid them like the plague."

 

Derek took Stiles from Jackson's arms amazed at the raw power his mate had shown. It made his wolf preen at having managed to attract such a strong perfect mate.  "Will there be a consequence?"

 

Edward shrugged, "The minute he healed you in the clinic he accepted his full powers, meaning he needs to spend some time at the palace to keep his powers balanced. You must warn him this needs to happen sooner rather than later."

 

Derek would shove Stiles through the portal himself. Of course it will suck to be without his mate but he went ice-cold at the thought of Stiles ending up like his mother. "I will see to it."

 

Their problems were not over but at least they now had some answers, and a way to get more. The only real problem Derek could tell they would have was – Beacon Hills was in the middle of a heatwave. So whatever course of action they decided on would have to be decided on quickly.

 


	18. Episode Five: Of Pools and Kanimas pt3

** Episode Five: Pool Party pt3 **

 

Derek stared at the pool that had helped keep his safe for the last few hours as it was the only refuge Stiles could drag him too. He was recovered enough to slip between forms and as a result, he had taken Stiles out of Jackson’s arms. He looked at his mate and then the little ice sculpture that he had created. It was no wonder that Stiles was magically exhausted.

 

“We need to get out of here, head back to the house.” Derek said decisively.  
  
Jackson looked at the imposing sculpture, “What are we doing with the lizard-pop?”  
  
If anyone wondered what Stiles influence was on the pack - the language was just one way. Derek snorted, looking at his mate fondly, “We bring it back with us to the mansion?”  
  
Erica hissed, “Why not just smash it?”  
  
All the pack was in agreement, it was a good plan. Derek would love to nothing more than smash the ice-block to pieces but it would do no good. It was clear that this Kanima had been subverted by its master. This was not a creature seeking justice but rather the twisted vengeance the master was hoping to dole out.

 

“Sadly that will only release the Kanima to carry on its master’s bidding,” Derek said tiredly even as his eyes flashed red at the thought. There was also the other aspect that he would need to explain to the Pack – they would need to understand the full implications would be for killing the Kanima.  


Jackson snorted, “So which Argent is it?”  
  
Derek had an evil smirk, he was definitely being influenced by Stiles, “Let’s find out.”  
  
Jackson was actually laughing seeing the Alpha’s plan. “Who will do the calling?”  
  
“Let Lydia phone Allison.” Derek said knowing that at the moment he did not trust Scott to find his way out of a paper-bag let alone do something for the pack.”  
  
Lydia got an evil smirk knowing that this was something that she could enjoy. She was done playing stupid and she could use words as a weapon just as well as the wolves could wield their claws and fangs.

 

Stiles would have kissed her feet with the performance she gave. As it was, she could only imagination just how (un)fun life would be currently sat around **_that_** dinner table at the Argent’s house.

 

“Listen Allison we have the Kanima contained.”  
  
As Allison was in company that was all in the know she just blurted it out, “You got him, how?”  
  
Derek with his hearing and his main focus being on Stiles could still overhear the conversation and he heard someone’s cutlery crash to the table. He heard Victoria feign politeness and ask was her father-in-law was okay.  He had heard enough; he’d heard enough to know that his suspicions were confirmed. “Enough Lydia I need the pack back at the mansion.”

 

Lydia understood and ended her call in such a way that many were reminded of Lydia’s heyday as Queen Bee. She still very much ruled the roost but she had stopped hiding her genius side. “All jokes stopped what are we doing about our frozen nemesis?”  
  
Derek did not want it anywhere around his pack but he was reminded about his mom’s lectures - the Hale pack protected the whole of Beacon Hills.  “We will lock it away in the basement and reinforce it, at least until Stiles awakens.”  
  
The Pups appreciated the semblance of a plan and Derek had to laugh at the way they worked together to carry it back. Jackson gave his car keys to Danny so that he and Isaac could take the Porsche back to the mansion.  Derek kept Stiles close, knowing that he would not be willing to part with him until he actually woke up.  His mate slept peacefully but it was hard on Derek knowing that this was not a normal sleep, rather one caused by magical exhaustion.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

The pack may be back in the Pack house but that did not mean that they had settled. Derek knew what was wrong even if they had not figured it out - The betas were reacting to a threat towards their Alpha pair. Derek knew that even though he was okay and that soon Stiles would be fine, the betas were nervous and it was manifesting in pacing and snapping their fangs at each other.  He actually fervently hoped that Stiles woke soon and not just for him, the betas were starting to feel more than just concern. This was an attack on their pack mom and it was unsettling them more, Stiles was their emotional centre and the one they went to for guidance.

 

Allison burst through the door, concern evident on her face, “What happened?”  
  
“The Kanima came after us. Stiles couldn’t directly use offensive magic.”  
  
Scott frowned, “Why is he unconscious?”  
  
Derek was not like most Alphas, he was wolf enough to admit when his mate had saved his ass. “He saved my life. He dragged my paralysed body into the water and kept me afloat?”

 

Scott was still focussing on Stiles, “What is wrong with him?”  
  
“He is exhausted, magically. He figured out how to contain the Kanima even if we can’t kill it.”

 

The pack were shocked that Derek was the one counselling mercy. Scott was for once not the pacifist puppy, “You want to keep it alive when Stiles nearly died.”  
  
Derek bristled at the implication that he did not care for his mate’s life. It was stupid and naive but if there was one thing that Derek had learnt about him in their interactions was that he was rash and still saw the world in black and white.

 

“So you’re ready to kill a human?” Derek asked him harshly/  
  
Scott didn’t get it, he whirled around, “It is not human!”  
  
Lydia was the one to snipe at him this time, which Derek was grateful as it meant that he could not get into trouble.  “That is why you are the beta and he is the Alpha.”  
  
Stiles chuckled, spluttering as his voice was disused, “Don’t be mean.”  
  
The pack cheered, he heard several relieved, _‘Stiles!’_ and what suspiciously sound like _Mom._ He didn’t mind but he still wanted to know the most important thing, “Is everyone okay?”  
  
He directed the question at Jackson as Derek could not respond, as his voice was too muffled by his neck. “We’re all okay, we were scared for you.”  
  
Stiles was shocked as he had never considered that he would make the pups worried. He looked sheepish seeing the same look of concern in all of the pack’s faces. He felt bad for them but he was really sorry for Derek. He had tried to warn him as he did not want to panic his mate but he did not regret doing what he did.  
  
“Where is it?”

  
Derek finally decided to leave the space he had burrowed in Stiles neck, and speak, “The Kanima is in the basement.”  
  
Stiles let a sigh of relief, “Good.”  
He happily allowed Derek to manoeuvre him so that he was laying in his Alpha’s lap.

  
Scott seemingly over the fact that Stiles might have been in danger shouted, “Good?”  
  
“Yes Scotty good. I have no intention of seeing a human harmed if there is any chance of saving them,” Stiles said, voice flat and hard - All the pack could hear that this was not up for negotiation but they were not as mad as the creature had been neutralised.

 

Erica was the one to ask the question that Stiles could tell that all the others wanted to ask.  “Human?”

 

Stiles sighed, “You can probably explain the first bit better.”  
  
Derek could tell that Stiles was being honest and sadly he knew that Stiles was right, “It is not right. It is a shapeshifter like us but it it is not right.”  
  
Jackson shuddered, “It is an abomination.”  
  
Derek was proud that he had grasped it first, “Yeah Jackson it is. The bite should have turned the Kanima into a Werewolf but something went wrong.”

 

Scott frowned, “That doesn’t make sense a bite turns you if bitten by an Alpha.”  
  
Lydia snorted, “Did you forget me so fast?” The derision in her voice was loud and clear for all to hear but there was more to it than that.

 

Stiles watched Jackson hug Lydia close and whisper in her ear, “No one can forget you.”

 

Truer words had never been spoken and even Scott flushed red in embarrassment. “Lydia is immune. How do you go from a werewolf bite to that?”  
  
No that was the smarter question, and Stiles was proud of Scott for thinking logically, He loved Scott like a brother, but it was becoming clear to him that Scott was losing any semblance of a brain around Allison.  “The bite reflects the person ... there is the rare occasion where it mean they will transform into a jaguar or a cat.”  
  
Derek cut in before Scott could interrupt, “If the person bitten is conflicted then there is a chance that their change reflects it and they become the creature downstairs.”  
  
Erica smiled, showing pearly white sharp teeth, “And why can’t I kill it?”

 

“A true Kanima is an instrument of change, his victims are usually ones who have done wrong and the victims have not received Justice. As such it is very difficult to kill impervious to blades, magic.”  
  
Boyd was quick, “You said usually.”  
  
Stiles nodded, “The Kanima has a control mechanism, a master, it is in its beta form unable to distinguish between levels of guilt. You could have shoplifted and it could potentially make you a target.”  
  
Derek bit out, “I think the master is Gerard.”

 

Allison paled, “Derek it is not my family.”  
  
Stiles would love to argue that point. After all, Gerard was an Argent and her biological family so he was her family. He did not directly blame her but he was starting to see the sheer level of offenses that this family as a whole were racking up against Derek.  “Let’s not get into the blame game. We have no chance to help it until its master is dead.”

 

Allison’s lip tremored and Stiles would have loved to have been the type to hold her hand but he couldn’t. He was well aware that Allison had some mental fragilities and the last thing he wanted was for her to break and attack her pack.  Stiles spoke softly, “If he is using the creature to kill Allison then he needs to be put down. He is breaking your very own precious code.”  
  
“He is my grandfather.”  
  
Stiles spoke softly and because it was so calm, it was all the more damning, “He is a killer masquerading as a Hunter. Don’t forget he has killed humans through the Kanima.”  
  
Scott had immediately whipped to Allison’s side, “Stiles have some feelings.”  
  
Stiles was glad that he was not the only one showing complete disbelief on his face. Still, this was it, this was his line in the sand, “I do and it is to protect my pack and Alpha.”

 

Scott hissed at that and Stiles was sure that he could see the fangs.  “You’re human! You don’t have an Alpha.”  
  
Stiles was having none of it and it was subtle but the pack was drawing their own line, all the betas, Danny and Lydia too were moving behind the couch, showing who their support lay with clearly.  “I am Fae. In fact, I am a goddamn Royal Fae and I didn’t have to accept my heritage but I did it to protect my mate. I don’t hate this world and I accept it.”

 

Derek would not have his mate aggravated, “Scott either you are a part of this pack or you are Omega. You need to decide I grow tired of the same arguments and if you can upset your best friend like this then I worry.”

 

Allison pulled away from Scott, she was more practical. She was thinking about the danger the Kanima posed. After all, how many people could profess to being purer than snow? “What proof would you need?”  
  
Stiles grinned and it was downright malicious, “If a master goes against nature, nature bites back.”

 

Lydia snorted, “You would appreciate that fact being Fae.”

 

Allison just nodded her head, pretending to understand the reference - what she needed to know was how she could prove her grandfather’s proof or innocence. “What will happen?”  
  
“He will start to reflect the creature he is manipulating. He will start to grow scales, hmm, probably around his stomach first.”

 

Just to add some more kerosene into the mix, the pack could all hear the car pull up on the drive. Allison’s eyes widened in surprise, she pretty much figured that unless it was an all-out assault her mother and father would not be caught dead here. She looked through the window, “It is just my mom and dad.”  
  
Stiles pouted, he really hated this day. In fact, he had a wonderful idea. He was going to quit today, take Derek upstairs and not leave their bed. Yeah that was a good plan, he liked that plan,

 

“Stiles?”  
  
Derek had asked and Stiles knew that he would follow him anywhere, “Kids stay here. We have some guests to greet. Don’t maul Scott he is still my friend.”

 

_When was this day going to improve?_

 


	19. Episode Five: Of Pools and Kanimas pt4

** Episode Five: Of Pools and Kanimas pt 4 **

 

Derek refused to feel intimidated in his own home. He hated the hunters with every fibre of his being. It was not that they hunted his kind; it was the flimsy code that they clung to a way to explain away their killing.  It was the way that so many hunters seemed to twist and subvert to allow them to carry on their path of destruction. Stiles whispered, “The wards are strong and held through stones. It won’t exhaust me.”  
  
Derek nodded, “Shall we?”  
  
“Let’s,” Stiles said, rolling his shoulders.

 

Derek opened the door and the first thing he immediately noted was that it was only Victoria and Chris. It was promising but that didn’t stop him from scenting the air to make sure that no others were close. “Why are you here?”  
  
“You captured the beast?” The matriarch asked, disdain evident in her voice. Stiles personally felt that the queen bitch should be grateful that the Hale pack had managed to do what they had failed and stopped a threat to the territory.  
  
Derek stared deadpan, choosing to give nothing away, not yet at least.  “Define beast?”

 

After all, how was Derek to know what they were talking about? He was pretty sure that the Argents’ saw all supernatural creatures as beasts.

 

Chris was not amused, “The one that has been attacking the town.”  
With his comment he tried to step forward but found there was a barrier blocking its way.   
  
“What is this?” Demand all too evident in his voice.  
  
Stiles grinned, a twinkle in his eye, it was clear that they had yet to put two and two together when it came to him, “Magic.”

 

Chris was looking at the barrier with what Stiles could see were assessing eyes. He had no doubt that the hunter was searching vainly for a weakness. He wouldn’t find one - he had anchored the wards with the strongest materials and then infused his magic - they would hold simply because of his strength of feelings towards the pack.  It seemed the Hunter couldn’t resist another crack, “You seem worried about security.”

 

Stiles could feel Derek bristle as any good Alpha would - it was a direct challenge to his authority. Stiles hoped that his hand on his shoulder calmed Derek, he was treading a fine line between comforting and stepping on Derek’ authority, there were times where he really hated werewolf politics. He decided though he was a teenager and known to be a sarcastic little shit so he should use that fact and smirked, “Yeah well recently has seemed pretty focussed on my pack. It is only natural that Derek wanted to protect us”

 

Victoria’s lips tightened, “Your pack? Is there something to tell us?”  
  
Stiles grinned, it was sharp and dangerous and he could tell that they hadn’t misinterpreted it even if there were no fangs. “I’m not a wolf and Derek is still the Alpha.”  
  
“So how can it be your pack?” She bit back, tone implying that perhaps he was a touch simple.   
  
Stiles chuckled, “I’m not stupid Mrs Argent and your view is too speciesist.”

 

“Do you have the creature contained or not?” Chris asked losing patience with the game. Although privately he too wanted to know what Stilinski was because he was almost certain that the boy was not wholly human.

 

Stiles looked to Derek as if to say should I answer this, or you? Derek’s small smirk told Stiles all he needed to know. Really, one might say that this was why they were partners as Derek hated talking and many people struggled to get Stiles to actually be quiet. He tried not imagine himself as a little green guy but fuck it he was gonna channel Yoda and hopefully annoy the shit out of the Argents.

 

“That is not the question that you should be asking?”  
  
Chris looked at him, no, that wasn’t accurate, Chris looked through him. “And yet that is the question I keep repeating.”  
  
“Do you even know what the creature is?”  
  
Argent stopped short, as in all honesty, they had no clue. They had used their family bestiary, hell, they had tried to take advantage of his father’s greater experience but it was all to no avail. “No, we don’t just that it attacked some of my Hunter friends.”  
  
Derek was surprised, “Truly? Now that is interesting.”

 

Stiles wanted to cuddle the shit out of his sexy mate. “Isn’t it? I wonder if they rigidly follow the code.”  
  
Victoria clearly looked like the ground was shifting beneath her feet. Stiles spared a thought about whether Mommy dearest might in fact no way more than she was letting on. “They followed the code.”  
  
Derek was the one to ask, “Before or after Gerard came to town?”  
  
Chris scowled because this was moving from implying and goading to out and out accusing. “Yes. What are you saying that my father is the creature?”  
  
Stiles chuckled darkly, “Of course not. That would be crazy after all, he was just having dinner with you. And yet he seemed upset when the news was announced that the creature was contained.”  
  
Stiles watched in satisfaction as the couple shared a look of worry. It was clear that they were unsure and Stiles couldn’t resist the chance to poke with a big stick.  “You don’t seem reassured.”  
  
Victoria was showing all her maternal warmth with her best cold flat stare. “What are you saying?”  
  
Stiles made it clear where he stood. He was not answering the Argents’ question unless Derek, his mate and Alpha approved. When Derek nodded, he was only too happy to enlighten the ignorant hunters to what was going. If for no other reason than they might stop blaming his pack.  “We have a Kanima in town and he is being twisted by his master.”

 

Chris looked at him stonily, “Are you saying that you think my father is the master?”  
  
Derek took over speaking, “That is exactly what we are suggesting.”  
  
Victoria’s lips twisted in disgust, “There is no way that he would do such a thing!”

 

Stiles went on the offensive, “No? So are you telling me that he is okay with Kate’s death? He doesn’t have an irrational hatred that goes against the code your family created? That he didn’t freak the fuck out when you were told that the Kanima had indeed been captured?” Both Derek and he could see that with each damning question, the seed of doubt grew. It was perhaps more damning than anything.

 

“Why would he do such a thing?” Chris was asking almost rhetorically and if Stiles could find it in his heart to be sorry for a hunter then he might have felt sorry for Chris.

 

“I’m not the one to be asking.” He answered in all honesty, which was true because as diverse as his thought patterns could be - he couldn’t think Hunter crazy.

 

Victoria would not have her plan derailed, she had only one thought, she must cast doubt.  Gerard just needed a few weeks and the whole Hale Pack would be eroded and her precious baby girl could take her place proudly amongst the Hunters. “You have no theories and why should I take the word of a werewolf?”  
  
Stiles was impressed with the amount of disdain she managed to put into the word _Werewolf_. It was clear to Stiles at least that Victoria was merely paying lip-service to the Argent code. She hated all werewolves as much as Gerard.  “Wow, first of all you say werewolf the way I imagine Hitler spoke of the Jews.” Stiles did not smile as she reeled visibly on the back foot by that observation. He didn’t think that it was an unfair observation and by the Derek was nodding neither did he.

“Secondly, I have already told you and I’m not a wolf.”  
  
Chris tried to give his wife time to recover her infamous poise and tried to figure it out. “What are you?”

 

Victoria was the one to figure it out and damn it - this did change things. “He is the true mate of an Alpha werewolf.”

 

Chris stopped and tried to think where he had heard that phrase recently. He racked his brain and it came to him. “You’re Fae.”  
  
Stiles stood tall and proud, “No I’m a Royal Fae.”

 

Chris frowned, “You stopped the Kanima? You shouldn’t have the magic.”

It was phrased as a question but Stiles could easily evade the question. “I am Royal.” He figured play up the arrogance and try to evade the actual question.

 

“That is not an answer.”  
  
Stiles bowed his head in acknowledgement but if they thought that their combined glare would suddenly make him give up all his secrets then they were sadly mistaken. In fact, this was the only one small piece of amusement Stiles had had all day. He couldn’t say his chase with Derek as it had got cut short before the really good part. “And yet that is the only answer I will give.”

 

Chris was smart enough not push. He could fight against the wolves - he knew their weaknesses and had trained all his life to face the wolves. However, when it came to the Fae and especially the Royal Court you were warned not to tangle with them.  In fact, it is widely unacknowledged fact by the hunter circles that you run the other way if you even suspect that the Fae are in town. There is no such thing as a good dead hunter so it was best to live and take down the creatures that you could then go up against one that could transport you away in the time it takes to blink an eye.

 

Stiles could see it in his face - he could see that Chris believed him. He knew that if they were firm and patient with the hunter then they would get him to see reason. Stiles calmly asked, “Do you think I’m not telling the truth?”  
  
Stiles didn’t need preternatural hearing to hear the sigh that came from Allison’s father.

 

“What signs should I be looking for?”  
  
Stiles hummed as if he had to think about it but he actually rather liked the side effects. Nature liked its order and if you challenged her wrongly than she had a way of biting back.  “It’s simple the master will eventually become a Kanima as a way to redress the wrongs they have done.”  
  
Derek smirked, “I do love natural Karma it can be quite satisfying.”

 

Stiles matched it, “It has its moments. You should try to check around the chest area. It will have scales by now.”

 

Victoria was definitely unhappy, she was trying to be as difficult as possible. Stiles could tell that by telling Chris the true state of affairs has definitely ruined her plans.

 

“And what are you going to do with this Kanima?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “Keep him on Ice until the master is dealt with ... only then will I know if the Kanima can be saved.”  
  
Victoria spat out, “Saved. It’s a killer!”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “The Kanima is usually a human bitten and the transformation goes wrong. It is killing not through choice but because it is being forced by the master ... that is not murder it is manslaughter at best.”

 

Chris was beginning to really hate this conversation. He understood that his father may have gone off the deep end. It was hard to hear but Kate having already done the same meant that he could work through it. What he hated about talking with any Fae recently is they always seem to twist your worldview, even if it is not physically. He was pretty sure when he pulled up to the Hale House that he understood right and wrong but he was beginning to think that just maybe, there were some things that were not so black and white.

 

“My father is my responsibility.”  
  
Derek couldn’t agree more, although there was a very large part of him that would not be averse to ripping his throat out. “That is fair. Now with all due respect ... get the hell away from my house.”

 

“Allison?”   
  
Derek looked serious for a moment. He knew it was risky letting the girl so close to his pack but he had to tell himself that Allison was not Kate and she deserved to be judged on her merits and mistakes. "She is pack."

 

Such a simple statement and Derek found it ironic that that was what had seemed to relax the father. For a hunter, one who spent his life hunting his kind he was happy to hear that an alpha werewolf had declared his daughter pack.

 

Victoria did not look as happy and Stiles made a mental note to keep an eye on her. He'll being human and shady his Dad could legitimately keep close tabs on her. "You can't be serious?"

 

"Oh but I am serious. It is my wrong to right if my father is turning into the very thing we hunt."

 

Stiles watched the bickering Argents' leave their porch and let out a sigh of relief. "I kind of like him. He is as broody as you when we met."

 

He smiled hearing Derek laugh - it was still rare. His mate looked at him fondly, "You would but he has had a mate for years."

 

Stiles could hear what he was not saying. Things had changed for him when Stiles had mated with him - Chris didn't exactly have a choice. "I think that is the problem. I don't like any Argent but can respect that he is as honest as any hunters as been. I can't ask for more than for him to right his wrongs."

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

_Next episode: A need to right wrongs_

 


	20. Episode Six: To Right ones wrongs pt 1

** Episode Six: To right a wrong pt 1 **

 

The Alpha pair looked at each other and they could see their own tiredness reflected in the other.  Derek though had an added concern as he knew Stiles should go to the Fae Realm. He had expended too much energy containing the Kanima and he was now paying the price.  The concern must have bled through on his face as Stiles gave him a tired smile,  
  
“I’m okay Sourwolf.”

 

Derek wanted to refute it but knew that the betas were listening in and he didn’t want them to freak out about their pack mom. “No what you are is exhausted come on lets go to bed.”

 

The Pups were staring at them and whilst Derek tried to resist calling them pups in his head but right now, with their eager looks showing awe - it was hard to think of them in any other way than that. He found himself pulling Isaac into a hug, “It’s okay.”  
  
Derek would always feel a special type of affection for Isaac. Out of all of his betas, Isaac was the first one that he bit and the beta with the roughest start in life. He was always going to favour Isaac a little; thankfully, none of the other betas were the jealous type. Isaac looked up,

 

“We were worried.”

 

Derek already knew that as the strengthening pack bonds meant that he could literally feel that, “We know we had it under control.”

 

Stiles and he were in control but there was the protective element too, there was no way that they would let the betas face the Hunters unless they absolutely had to. He wanted to sigh as his mate was swaying due to how tired he was but he wanted to make sure the pups were okay. It made Stiles the perfect mate even if it was driving him insane.

 

Erica was grinning fiercely, “I thought that was hot.”  
  
Scott scowled, “Play nice Erica.”  
  
Stiles saw her narrow her eyes and he felt like he should warn his friend to be on the lookout for vengeance.  Nah, Scott would find out soon enough.  


He did look at Allison as out of all the pack she was in the most precarious position, “You alright?”  
  
There was something about Allison; Stiles reckoned it was the way she seemed to have all the same qualities as a Disney Princess.  “Are you kidding?”  
  
Stiles and the others in the pack tensed expecting the young brunette to defend her parents, instead, Allison started laughing. She was laughing so hard that Stiles was sure that she was going to cause herself permanent injury. She managed to gasp out,

 

“You managed to tell my mother where to go ... you are my heroes.”  


Derek looked to Stiles, “Stiles needs to sleep keep it down.”  
  
Stiles must have been tired because he didn’t protest being manhandled up the stairs. It might be because he was exhausted and just wanted to snuggle against Derek. It was tragic, they were young and fit and yet he just wanted to sleep.

 

Stiles tried to fight sleeping for a little while but Derek had practically undressed them and snuggled him to the point where he was warm and content. Stiles would defy anyone who would not end up sleeping with a situation like that.

 

Derek smiled fondly as he watched Stiles stubbornly cling to the last vestiges of conscience. He knew that Stiles was getting tired easier. He might talk to the sheriff and see if he had a way to contact Edward. Derek was not selfish because as much as he wanted his mate by his side - he did not Stiles to waste away.  He would see Stiles to the other realm and hopefully by that time - the situation with Gerard would be resolved.  He just how to figure out how to phrase it to his stubborn mate and not get in trouble or have Stiles try and talk him out of it.  

 

** *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

Meanwhile there were two very contemplative Argents’ driving away from the pack house. Victoria was stiff and furious, she was seeing all her careful intricate plans turn to dust before her eyes.  Worse, she knew that Chris was wondering just what her part was in all this.  She was going to have to think of the best way to explain all this in the best possible light - At the moment, quite frankly she was drawing a blank.

 

Chris didn’t wait to leave the car as he knew that his father was in the house, “Did you know...”  
  
“That he was controlling a Kanima? Of course not!” Victoria shot straight back.

  
The trouble was that Chris had been married to his wife for too long. She had been an arranged marriage made to preserve the strength of the hunter families and strangely enough it had been his father who had arranged the union.  “You knew something though?”

 

“Did I know that he wanted to go after the wolves ... yes?”  
  
Chris clutched the wheel as it was the best place for his hands right now. “We have a treaty.”  
  
“They are animals Chris.”

 

Chris could hear the natural hunter mentality coming out in that statement. He had no clue why or how the hunters seemed to twist their codes to suit their own blood thirsty nature. He clung to his as the only way he could separate himself from those monsters that he hunted. “If we hunt without our code then we are worse than they are.”  
  
“He is grieving Chris.”  
  
Chris knew that he would never handle the death of Kate particularly well. Still, given that Kate had pissed off the King of the Fae he personally thought she got off lightly.  “If he is the master of this Kanima I will kill him and you will not get in my way.”  
  
Victoria was stunned and it was in hearing her husband, the man who usually followed out any of her orders give his own that probably stopped her.  “He is your father.”  
  
Chris could hear the implicit permission given, it was sweet but he was going to do it - one way or another, “Exactly.”  
  
Chris would not tolerate him staining the family honour in such a way. He would just have to be smart in getting Gerard just where he wanted him. He knew that many would think of him as Dad or father but in truth, Gerard had never been there as his father ... only a hunter trainer.  

 

Victoria was surprised by the vehemence in Chris’ voice. “Are you contemplating truly killing him?”  
  
She was surprised as her husband had always seemed the more sentimental type by familial ties.  

 

“If he is killing using a Kanima yes ... better me than one of the Hale pack. It is our wrong to right."

 

That was one thing that they were both in agreement on. After all, to begin with the new pack did not scare her but the Royal Fae Alpha’s mate changed things significantly. As much as she would like to wipe them from the face of the earth - she was a realist and understood that in all likelihood at the moment if she tried - then she would be the one that ended up dead.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
She was beginning to see that there was no other answer that she could give.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

 

Back at the house, the Sheriff had pulled up in front of the Hale House. He knew that something important had gone down and he wanted to know that Stiles was okay. Okay, so in truth he was probably just trying to see if he could finally arrest someone; it hadn’t sat right with him that he could not arrest the perps for their crimes.

 

The blonde one, with the very red lips and sharp smile answered the door. He was trying to think about what she used to be like and for some he could see the benefit of the transformation - Erica had been such a mousy thing due to her condition. John only hoped that she would settle down and become the person she truly wanted to be - not the shield of the aggressive vixen.  “What can we do for you Sheriff?”  
  
He smiled, “I’m wondering how my son is?”  
  
Erica smiled fondly, “Mo ... He is sleeping Sir. We can get Derek for you if you want?”

 

If he had no understanding of the supernatural - he was sure that he would have had some misgivings about the teenagers that had coalesced around the youngest Hale. However because he was aware he understood that he was trying to give the kids a family that they had never quite had. He was more than aware that that wasn’t quite the same with Stiles but even Stiles got something out of this. He loved his kid, Stiles was just like his mother in that he had way too big a heart and he liked to ‘mother’ people. He knew that Derek was his son-in-law for in all but name, and that that would never change but he was starting to get the picture that actually his family had expanded ten-fold. Hell, he wasn’t quite sure but he was pretty sure he’d just met the grandkids.

 

Of course Derek appeared soon after - John was guessing that Alpha had heard his arrival. He appreciated the attempt to wear full pyjamas – the Sheriff was operating under wilful ignorance when it came to their full relationship; it worked on the parental level and the Sheriff level.

 

“Is everything okay?” He had to ask, he found it telling that it was only Derek and not Stiles coming down to talk to him.

 

Derek if he was one who didn’t play things so closely to his chest would have definitely have sighed right now.  “He used some big magic to protect the town.”  
  
The pack watched the Sheriff pale, the others were not yet aware of just how serious that could be. In truth, neither would John if Edward had not explained it to him.  John had to ask, “How much?”  


“Enough that I am trying to contact Edward,” Derek replied honestly, “The only one he responds to a call is Stiles.” Derek let just enough concern bleed through to show how worried he was without unduly alarming the betas.

 

“I will call him,” John promised. He didn’t care how long he had to sign Stiles out for - if necessary as far as the school would be concerned - Stiles would be ill for the next week.

****

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

 

It turns out with the Sheriff on the case things move rather quickly. Stiles was packed and still at his Dad’s house, he would portal out using his necklace. The pack had been made aware and all of the betas were at the Sheriff’s house. He was sure that normally he would have pitched a fit at all the teenagers underfoot. Strangely though John found himself being dragged along the ride - he had a feeling he was being slowly introduced to pack life. Still he could get used to it, when he was handed a cooked breakfast, by Isaac that was full of the goodies that his son would usually deny him - he couldn’t help smile.  


Stiles saw the soft smile and pleased look on Isaac’s face and couldn’t help but giggle at Derek, “Yep told you Isaac would be the favourite Grandkid.”

 

Lydia snorted, “He is everyone’s favourite on the grounds that he is the most adorable.”  
  
All this talk was making the pup in question blush so hard. Stiles smiled softly at the boy, “Hey don’t be embarrassed with all of our pack it is quite a feat for Lydia to give you that title.”

 

Derek wanted to reprimand him for embarrassing Isaac but even he could see that his beta was lapping up the attention. He just hoped it was enough to tide them all over whilst Stiles was gone. It was for the best and if they were really lucky Gerard would be gone by the time Stiles came back.

 

“You will be back soon whole and healthy,” Derek said gently. He knew Stiles all too well, he would stay just for the pack even though - that might be the worst thing for him.

 

Stiles pouted, “I know just make sure all of you are.”  
  
Derek took note that his gaze seemed to be focused on Lydia. He didn’t get it though, she was calm and in control and there had been no incidents recently. “We will be on our best behaviour.”  
  
Stiles snorted, “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

 

This could have become a clichéd, “I’ll miss you more.”  
  
 _“No I will miss you more.”_

 

It might have become that but his grandfather decided to enter into the fray, “This is all charming really but we have an audience to deal with.”  
  
Stiles groaned, “Are you going to make me take the lead for the audience with the court?"

  
“You should have thought of that before you accepted all of your powers to protect your pack.” His grandfather counselled without a trace of sympathy, but Stiles could tell that he was secretly pleased by the mere possibility.

 

Stiles pouted, “There you go bringing logic into the mix.”

 

The pack could definitely see the family likeness when Stiles' grandfather rolled his eyes, "Yes what terrible life I will cause … bringing you to a mansion and making sure you survive. Now kiss your mate and pack."

 

Stiles nodded as Edward breathed a sigh of relief. When it came to Claudia he had made a lot of mistakes but with Stiles his grandson he was being giving a second chance to right his wrongs.

 

It was a recurring theme but in all the excitement they had forgotten one thing - the dark stain that had been left by Peter on Lydia was only being held back by Fae Magic and with them in the Fae realm there was nothing to keep it in check.

 


	21. Episode Six: To Right ones wrongs pt 2

**Episode Six: To right a wrong pt 2**

 

Derek woke up early, well, that wasn’t strictly true because implying he had woken would assume that he had to have gone to sleep the night before. He got up as he could hear the betas moving downstairs  and he wanted to make sure that they didn’t destroy the place. John had let them stay at his place, knowing that Stiles scent was strongest here and knowing that it would be a great comfort to the wolves. Still, Derek was well aware of his betas limitations and graceful mornings were not one of them. He was not too keen on wearing their welcome out on the first day of the week.

 

Derek tried to put one his best game face for the betas but quickly realised that was stupid. One he looked like crap and two; he was alpha enough to admit that he was missing his mate.

 

Erica bless her soul had taken on cooking duties but pouted the whole way through. “He needs to come back soon,” was her greeting handing Derek a plate of breakfast.  
  
Derek smiled weakly as he took the only breakfast that he truly needed and that was coffee. “Agreed. Morning Sheriff.”  
  
The Sheriff had to smile at the way that all of the betas and even Derek looked a little lost. It was nice to see that there was more than just him, who could appreciate Stiles. Stiles had always had a lot of heart to give and he’d finally found people that he was willing to let go of his walls for.  He chose to be nice and ignore making the obvious comment, instead choosing to ask, “Morning, you ready for your shift?”  
  
Derek nodded, “Sure thing, just need to grab my essentials.”  
  
The Sheriff snorted as he left the room, he figured that Derek would soon realise that his shirt was on back to front.  He didn’t feel guilty as It was not like he was the only one not too mention it. Erica was snickering quietly, he couldn’t help but be amused and see why Stiles was so fond of the girl. She was strong in spirit before the bite - She had to be  to deal with her condition and the cruel nature of certain high school students. The Sheriff was well aware that Stiles had gone a rampage on phones and the ‘net to mitigate the damage and he had turned a willfully blind eye to all of it after one particularly nasty fit had occurred on the school grounds..

 

“Shouldn’t you have said something to your Alpha?” John asked curiously. He had accepted the pack and was beginning to see that he was now part of it too - he was trying to get a feel for the way things worked.

 

She smirked taking a chunk of her red apple, “Unless I said Stiles is home I doubt he would hear me.”  
  
John chuckled, “Let’s just hope he stays focussed for his shift.”  
  
Erica looked proud, “He will ... the Alpha in him would not let him be anything else.”

John knew this already which was why he was so glad that Derek was now a Deputy. In fact, some of the other Deputies were having to raise their game seeing just how much effort Derek put in. He knew that Derek was doing it so no one could accuse the Sheriff of favouritism but Derek was showing the other Deputies up with his work ethic anyway.

 

Erica had done as promised and when the Sheriff and Derek walked out the door they were taking a healthy packed lunch. In all honesty they were too scared of what Erica and then Stiles would do if they found out that that supremely healthy lunch had not been eaten.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

Meanwhile in the Fae Realm, Stiles was just absorbing the ambient magic as it was replenishing his core magic.  He was taking in all of the great sights; he loved the realm even though he had only been here on a few occasions. It would be hard to describe in mortal terms what the realm was like. It was strange but they best way to describe it is like the scenes in movies where they ramp up the bright filters to make everything kaleidoscopic - it was like that.

 

He was feeling better almost immediately but he was also far more lonely. There was an obvious reason for that Fae were not built to be far away from their true partners. It was one of the reasons that he knew that his grandfather never spent too long in his realm - he would have to spend too much time away from his grandmother. Stiles was in awe of his grandmother - he had always been fond of strong women and none were stronger than the inspirational Queen Titania.

 

“Hey Grandma.”  
  
Stiles was never quite sure what mood she would be in - that last Stiles heard she was toying with making a human wizard her Winter Night.  He would not put it past her just to shake up the courts and so she could prove to everyone that she could do it just because she wanted to, even if it wasn’t the done thing.  
  
“Come here Genius.” She demanded imperiously, motioning with sweeping hands that Stiles should join her on her couch.  
  
Stiles winced hearing his true name, “You know I prefer Stiles.”  
  
She snorted, “Your magic stunt impressed me don’t irritate me by asking me to call you by that infernal nickname.”

 

Stiles could have argued the case but knew when to pick his battles.  “Sorry Nana.”  
  
He saw her narrow her eyes, she did not enjoy reminders that she was old enough to have grandchildren.

 

“You are definitely my grandchild. Now come tell me about your wolf.”  
  
Stiles lit up just thinking about Derek, “He is mine.” It was the simplest way to describe everything he felt about Derek.  
  
She quirked an eyebrow, clearly amused, “How like a possessive wolf.”  
  
Stiles was not taking none of that, yes, wolves were possessive but that did not mean a thing to the Fae. “Nana I heard the story of you and Grandpa coming together.”

She grinned fondly at the memory, the tramp should not have gotten in her way, “No sarcasm was meant I am interesting in hearing about the wolf that you deemed good enough to bond with and to accept your full powers.”  
  
Stiles snorted and came to sit by her finally as he knew that he would have to explain what had been going on. He could tell that his grandfather was going to be a chicken and take this opportunity to run away, far away.  

 

Sure enough Edward did disappear, “I need to make sure we’re ready for the audience.”  
  
Stiles sighed, “And I have to go.”  
  
“You’re our heir, you bet your sweet ass you have to go.” Edward said, and Stiles could hear the sickly sweet tone that suggested mortal peril should he not. His grandfather was an expert in saying one thing but meaning another thing.

 

“I’ll be there,” Stiles promised dutifully.

 

His Nana would not be deterred - she wanted to know about Derek.  “What do you want to know Nana?”  
  
“Why?” She said and frustratingly, her tone gave nothing away.  
  
Wow, what a question, Stiles thought - it was so open ended and whilst it should be an easy question; it was too big. “He is mine.” He knows he was being repetitive but it was all he could think without gushing.   
  
She chuckled pulling him to sit down next to him, “You would think that you are the wolf.”

 

Her needling provoked the response she wanted though and Stiles knew it when he jumped to his mate’s defense. “Don’t be mean ... Derek is so many things and all of them are perfect for me. He has suffered so much and yet he keeps going. He reminds me of what it is to be so human ... and yes I know the irony. He loves so very deeply and despite being absolutely terrified of having his family taken away he has built a new pack with me.”  
  
Titania watched her grandson speak with such passion. She was used to it but she had not seen it since Claudia faded away. She might not have been so keen on the idea of her Grandson bonding with an Alpha werewolf but even she could see that it was doing him good, and he was not just content, he was happy.  “Okay I will give him the benefit of the doubt now tell me how you came to have used up so much of your energy that you needed to spend time here to recharge.”  
  
She was impressed that he’d pulled off so much magic that he had to recharge here but her husband would not reveal the details.

 

Stiles watched as she momentarily paused almost as if she had considered how it might sound,

 

“Not that I am not happy to see you dear.”  
  
Stiles laughed as he had long since understood that that was just his grandmother’s way. She was not human and she never even bothered feigning to be anything other than she was and Stiles respected the hell out of her for it. “I love you too Nana.”

 

“How?”

She said again, and Stiles could tell that she was getting annoyed. Stiles had also come by his tenacious spirit honestly.

 

Stiles sighed knowing that he was going to have to explain everything to her. He just hoped that her temper held long enough to make sure he could enact a solution that made all sides content. “I had to stop a Kanima in its tracks.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow and Stiles could tell that she was a little bit impressed.  “How did you stop a beast that is impervious to magic in its tracks?”  
  
Stiles grinned, “I was following our houses motto, ‘to protect ones self-interest,”

 

Stiles could tell the minute that she got it, “They went after your mate.”  
  
“Yes the creature has been hijacked into serving an unnoble master. He is subverting nature to help him gain his own revenge.” Stiles spoke passionately, letting his clear distaste for the topic shine through. It was very true that to the Fae it was a horrific notion, to go against mother nature was unfathomable.

 

“Who?”   
  
Stiles debated telling his grandmother as if her mind was taken with a notion then there was nothing that would stop her seeking the most creative, painful, excruciating ways that she could seek revenge. In fact, now that Stiles thought about it, why wouldn’t he tell her?

“His name is Gerard Argent.”  
  
“Him? One of the silver clan.”  
  
Stiles nodded, “Yeah with a particular hard on for hunting any wolf that breathes.”

 

She was mad, “He is being dealt with?”  
  
Stiles shrugged as he had no sure way of answering that question whilst he was stuck in this realm. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his grandparents but they were not the pack, or his grandfather and it was like losing a limb being so far away from them.  “His son has claimed the first option.”  
  
“Will he honour it?” She asked seriously, Titania was one of the greatest at twisting even the simplest promises.

“If any in his family will then it is his him.”

 

Titania would have no more talk of this she decided to finish it with a simple, “Then he gets his chance but if not Genius you send a message that no one messes with a Fae.”  
  
Their matching grins would have had even psychopaths running for cover, “I have already quite a few ideas but that is not the important question. What do you know about phantom shades of a person being left on a banshee?”  
  
Stiles watched his grandmother tilt her hand to the side as if she was contemplating a great mystery. “A shade you say?”  
  
Stiles had not better way to describe what had seen in Lydia’s soul.  “It was nasty it took grandpa and I to block it.”

"Was the person who died learned in the  magic rites?"

 

Stiles frowned as Peter was many things but stupid he definitely wasn't. "He would know a trick or two but he was crazy."

Even to Stiles he was trying to convince himself and not very successfully that it couldn't be right.

 

Titania shuddered at even the mere prospect of what the crazed wolf may have done.  There was a type of magic darker than black in that they could create a death shade so strong housed in another so that with the right ingredients and power you could resurrect a person.  "It is monstrous."

 

Stiles was pragmatic - he was longer thinking about the terrible deed but rather what Peter would need to do in order to resurrect himself. Oh, and he vowed to hunt down and eviscerate whichever Fae had told tales to the Potter author putting the idea of Horcruxes in peoples heads.

 

"What would he need in order to complete the resurrection?" Stiles asked with mounting apprehension in his heart.

 

His grandmother could see his worry and moved to reassure him, "I'm not sure but let us head to our spell library and find out."

 

Stiles let out a sigh of relief; it was not him being with pack but if he could be forewarned before he headed home then he would be better able to protect the pack.

  
  


*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Chris had been a hunter all his life, unlike Allison he was not offered the chance to have a childhood first. He had hoped that he and Vicky had made the right choice by not forcing her into this life. Still, it meant that he had grown up fast but even so - he never thought he would have to plan on how to kill his father.

 

Yet here he sat on a Monday evening, looking over the city, planning the best place to trap a hunter and kill them.  He looked up with the knock on the door, he smiled seeing Allison,   
  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
She shook her head, “We don’t like Stiles not being here.”

 

Chris understood in theory what was happening but it was an interesting point, one that he would definitely not be sharing with Victoria. Whilst packs could and would have human members, it was only in the strongest packs that the human members could feel the supernatural pack bonds.

 

“He will be back soon?”  
  
That earned him a true smile, these days he only saw it when she spoke about that damn boy, McCall. “Yeah there is no way that he would leave Derek.”  
  
Oh to be so sure of something in life. It was sad that Allison was more sure and seemingly trusted the Alpha pair of the local pack more than she did her own family - in fact, it was just plain tragic. "I can only imagine."

 

In truth, he couldn't imagine, the boy Stiles was probably the scariest one in the whole pack. He was loyal, ruthless in his defence of his pack which eased his fears about Allison but Chris had no doubt in his mind that the boy would happily stab him in his heart should he make any type of move against any of the pack. Worst of all, when you fought the wolves their weapons were physical, ones that you could see and hear but with Stiles you would be battling his mind and magic and that had the potential to be decidedly more deadly on a grander scale..

 

Allison's look suggested that she knew he was trying to placate her but he got points for trying. "You wanna talk to me about what is bothering you?"

 

Chris knew he could fob her off and she would respect it but Chris felt that she was the most important thing in his world and she deserved the truth now. "I'm beginning to see that things are not so straight forward and your mom is mad at me."

 

She frowned, " Why because you want to stop Gerard?"

 

Chris snorted mentally and that was one of the things wrong with the family - Allison should think that Gerard was her loving grandfather and yet she couldn’t even say his name.  There was also the fact that she knew what he intended to do and yet was showing no doubts, even if it was killing her hunter grandfather.

 

Allison mutters something, "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes."  

 

Chris looked up in surprise, "What did you say?"

 

Allison smirked at him and said it again but slower. She was gaining confidence in the idea and knew in her heart that even if her parents were not going to adopt it that she would. She had figured out what type of hunter she would be.

 

He thought about it and he was liking it but still he was unsure, "Your mother won't like it."

 

Allison shrugged, "Didn't she marry into the family?"

 

It was true and Chris could not deny it - it still left the question of what to about his father but he would reach out to Hale. He was thinking an ambush on Hale land would be poetic end to the man who had started the feud with this particular family of wolves so long ago.

 

It was time to make a call.

  
  
  



	22. Episode Six: To Right ones wrongs pt 3

Episode Six: To right a wrong pt 3

 

Derek was miserable, missing Stiles, but thankfully he was now off duty. He had dropped his Camaro off home and then slipped into his Alpha form to run back to the Sheriff’s house. It was the best way to avoid many questions from the Sheriff’s annoyingly nosey neighbours.  The Sheriff knew that Derek was handling Stiles’ absence as well as he was so he was more than happy to help his son-in-law. If anything John could argue that he was not being altruistic but rather that Derek was distracting him before Stiles could return.  John was finding Stiles being in the other realm particularly hard. He knew the reason why Stiles had to go and accepted it even but that did not make it any easier.

 

He was cooking when he heard the pack enter through Stiles’ bedroom window. They may be supernatural creatures but most were teen and subtly was not in their skill sets, chucking he called out, “Dinner is ready.”  
  
He tried not to make dog jokes because Stiles had kind of cornered the market on dog jokes. And yet when the pack betas all sprinted to the table with eager faces; it would take a stronger man than him to resist thinking it - if not outright saying it. “Well alright then grab a plate.”  
He was smart enough not to pick something too unhealthy knowing that the betas would snitch to Stiles as soon as he came home. It was ridiculous his kid was literally on a different world right now and he still couldn’t risk having a steak.

 

“How was your day at school?” The Sheriff asked, knowing that for some in the pack their was little in the way of parental supervision.  
  
“Boring but creepy Argent was freaking out!” Erica finished as if the last part had somehow brightened her day. It was telling that all the other teens were nodding so he was guessing their was a little more to this than a student hating their school principal.

 

John noted that even Derek was looking more interested, “The principal or the secretary?”  
  
It was a good question and he could see that the same question was on the tip of Derek’s tongue.  Erica smirked, “Both were in a foul mood. No one played up though as they didn’t want to face either of them.”  
  
Derek mused allowed, “Do you think he knows we know?”  
  
Isaac shuddered, “I don’t know I just hope Mr Argent deals with his Dad fast.”  
  
John frowned as whist he knew general details there had been no chance to get the finer details.  “Can you explain why?”  
  
“Principal Argent is a racist pig who crossed too many hunters that he has horrified his son,” was Erica’s summary and Derek snorted as she certainly had a way with words and in particular cutting direct to the heart of the heart matter.

 

“In what way?”  
  
Derek was the one to take over the explanation, as he was the one with the greatest understanding of what was going on. “The creature that was attacking Beacon Hills was called a Kanima. It is a ...”  
  
“Sucktastic-creature feature that is an abomination to the laws of nature?”

 

John’s eyes bulged out hearing Isaac’s attempt to explain things, “Seriously?”  
He would have words with his son. John knew the bare facts of the story as Stiles had to explain why he was magically exhausted. John made a mental note to ask more questions.

  
Derek would have loved to deny the statement, explain it away as teenage over-exaggeration; sadly though, there was just no way for him to do that. All he could do was offer, “You spend too much with Stiles Isaac.”  
  
“How does one become a Kanima?” John asked. He had been so focussed on stopping it harming the city that he never thought to ask how. It might be that if he knew the how it could lead to a solution.   
  
Derek looked defensive, “There is a legend about how the bite reflects a person’s inner soul. If the person is particularly conflicted then the change is inhibited and they become this Kanima. It has no clue about its human life just follows two ideas. The first is it seeks out those that are guilty and have escaped justice.”  
  
John was not a trained police enforcement officer for nothing, “Well what is the other way and what does it have to do with Gerard Argent?”  
  
“A Kanima has a master to control it. The creature doesn’t recognise degrees of guilt. You could be feeling guilty over taking a candy and the Kanima could come after you. The master is the natural balance.” Derek explained and John could appreciate just how hard it would have been for the taciturn man to speak that many words.

 

John was starting to get an uneasy picture, “Are you telling me that he was using that thing to hunt you?”  
  
Derek nodded, “Yeah he had to be careful as he wouldn’t have wanted to come to your notice.”  
  
John understood and was glad that being so closely allied protected the pack to a certain extent. He was worried that he would not be able to help them being just an ordinary human. “How did Stiles stop it?”

John asked again, last time he had been so glad that Stiles was safe and the creature was stopped in its tracks that he didn’t think to question how.   
  
Derek looked proud, “He knew his magic would not harm it so he froze it solid.”  
  
“That’s my boy,” John said, pride evident in his voice. “ So what will you do now?”  
  
Derek shifted a little uneasy because this is where his Alpha duties and Deputy duties did not mix well. “I’m going to let the family deal with it and if he comes at any citizen I will do my duty.”  
  
The knock at the door broke the tense atmosphere. John got up to answer it, figuring it was for the best what with all the craziness right now. He was allowed to be surprised seeing who was at the door,

 

“Good evening Sheriff. Is Derek here?”  
  
John stared stonily at Chris Argent, the more he was hearing the more he wanted to run the whole family out of town, “What do you want?”  
John was never so glad to be Sheriff as it afforded him the ability to ask difficult questions.

 

“It is important that I speak to Derek.”  
  
John snorted, “Sure, as long as I keep hold of any wolfsbane.”

 

Chris was surprised and whilst he had done his best to hide it - he had failed. There was little point in keeping up the charade, “You know?”  
  
The Sheriff snorted, “Stiles is my son they were not going to hide it from me for long.”  
  
Any further conversation was stilted by Derek asking from the kitchen door, “What can I do for you?”

 

Chris remembered the conversation that he had had with Allison at the start of the day.  If he was going to keep his daughter and his code then he had to remember his attitude. He was aware that that the Hale Pack had not been the ones to shed blood but rather his father.

 

“It is about Gerard.”  
  
Derek nodded ready to listen, “It is up to you John whether you here this.”  
  
The Sheriff snorted but he was beginning to realise the path he would have to take with some of the supernatural. He wanted to be kept informed as ignorance would just see him dead but selective hearing was going to be key.

 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Meanwhile in the Fae Realm, two Fae were combing their library for the answer to the riddle of Lydia’s shade. Stiles was invested as it was Lydia who was being infected. His Grandma was taking offense at the spell and person who was so willing to go against nature.  The only trouble is that the two Fae in question were snarky geniuses with powerful magicks to back it up. Suffice to say, Stiles was glad that he and the Queen were being given privacy to research on their alone.

 

Titania was musing, “The key will to be figure out which ritual or method he used to create the shade.”

Stiles looked grim, “So I can figure out and stop the psycho-wolf resurrecting himself.”  
  


She cocked her head to the side, “You seem sure that he will try.”  
  
Stiles snorted, “He had the ego and brains to pull it off.”

 

She sighed, “Why do people make books detailing how to do the worst things imaginable?” She asked irritation pouring off her in waves as she put another priceless book down whilst reaching for another book.

 

Stiles shrugged as honestly he had no real idea. He could offer theories like it was a person who wanted to show that they could push all boundaries; show that they were the smartest person in the room. Stiles never got that bit because he never had time for people had to tell people they were smart. He was a great believer that if you were the smartest person in the room then you showed it through your actions.  He smirked, “You and Grandpa weren’t ruling and made most see that death would be a kindness compared to what you did to them.”  
  
The smile his grandma had would have scared even the most hardened criminals. After all, she could literally turn someone to ice with a look. “That was one way to make a point.”  
  
Stiles snorted, in his grandmother’s words she didn’t get nearly enough credit for not being a violent murdering sociopath.  “You did so much so that even now no one will go against you.”  
  
She shrugged modestly as if to say ‘what can you do’.  Stiles would have made another sarcastic comment but he trailed off finding what he was almost certain was the ritual.  “Son of a bitch!”  
  
Titania snickered, “He was a werewolf that is not even worth a joke.”

 

Stiles looked grim, “I figured out what the psycho did,” and with that he turned the old book over to his grandmother. He watched as she read through the ritual and saw what he did. “I want to resurrect him myself, just so I can kill him ... several times.”  
  
“Yeah but if we do he can kill Lydia.”  
  
Titania sighed, “We have time, not much but there must be a way to save your pack and mate.”  
  
Stiles took the proffered hug for what it was and hoped that his Nana was correct. If they got his wrong then Peter could harm his mate. If Peter shaved even an inch off Derek’s fur then there would be nowhere on this earth or the next that he would be able to hide. “We will or I will flay Peter alive.”  
  


Titania laughed softly, “And I will help you Genius.”  
  
Stiles chuckled he was never fond of his real name because what kid wants to be called Genius?  It was like he was asking to be hit, or, saying that he had the biggest ego in the world.   “I know Nana you can be relied on to get the ultimate vengeance for anyone who was wronged.”

 

Stiles just hoped that it did not come to that.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Unsurprisingly, Chris was finding it rather difficult to talk to the Alpha werewolf. It was not like he had ever really trained to talk to the wolves, rather than just kill them. He wished that he had spoken out before now - it was unknown fact but back in the day - he and Peter Hale had been friends. He wondered if it was that friendship that had set Gerard on this path. He could tell that Derek was unconcerned by his inner musings, and why should he?  
  
“What is it you want Chris?” Derek asked him and wasn’t that a loaded question.

 

“Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes,” he whispered.

 

For many they would not follow but his mom had made sure that he knew french and spanish so that he could negotiate with the major foreign packs for Laura.  “You’re thinking your family code needs to change?”  
  
Chris shrugged, “I can see the future unfolding  before my eyes and I want to keep my daughter on good terms.”  
  
Derek snorted, “Scott sees only her, and it doesn’t matter that he knows you’re all Hunters.”

 

Chris chose wisely not to say anything as he had   yet to accustom himself to the fact that his little girl was dating, and all that entailed. There was no point beating around the bush, “I want to deal with my father but I need a space to lure him ... he is too canny to just walk into an ambush.”  
  
Derek understood what Chris was telling him. He needed to think but he already knew what he was going to do. It was a good job that Stiles was in the Fae Realm as his mate would kill him for what he was going to suggest.

 

“I will play bait and there is more than place on the preserve that you can make a body disappear.”  
  
Chris looked relieved, “I’m grateful that you are helping me make amends.”  
  
Derek knew what could happen here and took Stiles advice, “Then we need to agree to break the cycle and start afresh.”  
  
Chris looked at the Alpha werewolf with new found respect. He was not stupid - he knew that Derek was never meant to be the Alpha - and had never trained for it. Yet, the strength of will to promise to ignore the past took immense strength. After all, the Argent family had committed so many wrongs against this man in particular.

 

“A new start?”  
  
Derek smiled softly, “A compelling thought, no?”  
  
Chris knew that this was his drawing a line in the sand. He was making a conscience choice to follow a new path, and he would happily have this battle with Victoria. “Yeah it is. One I can live with I know that much.”

 

Derek was hopeful if not completely trusting because ultimately Stiles was right. The best way to protect the whole of Beacon Hills was to make sure that they had a strong alliance with the local hunting family.  He couldn’t think of a better way to cement their alliance than by killing Gerard Argent.

 

“Let’s hear this plan.”

 

 


	23. Episode Six: To Right ones wrongs pt 4

Episode Six: To right a wrong pt 4

 

Lydia awoke with a scream, scared out of her wits just like she had every other night this week apart from when she fell asleep next to Jackson. The most damning part of it all was that she couldn’t even remember the dream. All she was left with was the foreboding feeling of being stalked, or no, better yet hunted. She felt like prey and Lydia may run in a pack with wolves but she had vowed from the beginning that whilst she may not have fangs - she would not be prey. She just was not built that way.

 

She hated feeling this way, she knew that she was the smartest person in Beacon Hills and yet she couldn’t win a battle in her mind. It was pathetic and aggravating, or, that might be the sleep deprivation talking.  She had hoped that whatever Fae magic Stiles had cast would have fixed the problem but she was beginning to see that his solution was only a band-aid until he could truly tackle the problem.  

 

Her breathing was calming, now that she realised that it had all been a dream. She would have quite happily drifted back to sleep but the icing on the cake - was when her mother burst through her door,

 

“Darling?”

 

Lydia knew that she might be being over dramatic by falling back to bed in a heap. However she was a teenager and there were rare occasions when it suited her that she was more than willing to act the part.  Not bothering to hide her irritation, knowing that she could blame her nightmare, she growled out, “Jesus mom I’m okay.”  
  
Her mother’s face showed Lydia that she definitely had not fallen for the empty platitude, “I heard you screaming sweetheart.”

 

Lydia felt that she was being kind, by not snorting at her mother but quite frankly that was her only concession.  “It was a bad dream ... I got an A- in my chem exam.”

She wished she could sound more believable but she didn’t know why she had dirt under her finger nails or wood splinters stuck in her hair. Thankfully it was not obvious to her mom or there would be even more of an interrogation. Only this interrogation would be one that Lydia would struggle to answer - she had no clue what she had done last night that would involve wood or splinters.  The last thing Lydia wanted was to be sent back to the guidance counsellor to talk about her feelings - She felt that trepanning would be a viable suitable alternative.

 

Her mom looked exasperated but was starting to lose the serious concern on her face that Lydia had seen since her mom had burst through her door.  “It would not be the end of the world.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes, “It would mean though that I lost my 4.0 average and that would be the end of the world.”

 

As if she was being granted her miracle - her phone went off, it was Ally telling her to get over to Stiles. She was seriously hoping that the Pack Mom was home but was guessing it was something. She really hoped that the latest monster of the week would at least wait until she had gotten eight hours sleep or a caffeine drip. “I have to go.”  
  
Her mom was looking horrified, “At this time of night?”  
  
Lydia nodded, “Look it it is Ally her mom and dad are having difficulties. She needs a supportive ear.”  
  
It was a low blow but Lydia knew that her mother would never begrudge anyone help if the parents were close to separating. “Go!”

 

For once, she was catching a lift off Allison rather than driving herself. She was glad for the time because she wanted to sketch the face that she kept seeing in the dreams. It might not be much but if she could put a name to a face it might offer some insights into what was happening to her. It was perhaps a vain hope but hope was all she had left to cling onto. Well, hope, Jackson and the pack knew who was stalking her dreams.  She would tell them about the resurgence of the dreams once they had dealt with Gerard Argent. After all it would be better to deal with one crazy event before getting stick into another crazy issue, right?

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

The pack had listened to the plan. They were trying to be supportive betas but seriously all of them could tell that this was a bad plan. Lydia was trying really hard not to criticise Jackson’s Alpha having read all about the serious importance of a stable pack structure but seriously? She was not going to let him forget one thing.

 

“When Stiles comes back and finds out about this plan ... he is going to want to kill you.  I might just help him get away with it!”

 

Derek flinched, “Well when he gets home. There will be no Gerard so lets hope that he won’t focus on the how.”  
  
Lydia snorted as even the Alpha did not sound convinced. She would support her friends in the pack but that did not mean she would ignore stupidity. “He won’t forget and he’s learnt magic tricks from the most infamous Fae.  His Grandmother makes me weep with envy with her capacity for vengeance”

 

Allison could see where her best friend was coming from, “I know that it is risky Lydia but Dad will keep him as safe as can be.”  
  
“No offense sweetie it is not your Dad i’m worried about .., It is the rest of your family. They don’t exactly have the most enlightened attitude towards anything not human.” Lydia retorted. There was self-interest in this. She was not wholly human herself - what was there to say that they would not come after her?  
  
Scott the puppy that he was, hissed, “That is not fair Lydia.”  
  
“... Oh but it is Scottie,” Allison answered him herself, “It is oh so fair. No one in my family apart from myself or my Dad would have a nice thing to say about a werewolf. When it comes to the hunting families - anti-hunting sentiment is at an all time low.”

Allison was self-aware enough to know who she was but at the same time; she could acknowledge the differences between her and her family.

 

Erica spoke up, letting her feelings be known, “When batman asks I want it down on record that I am not happy.”  
  
“What’s not to like?” Derek asked, aiming for levity.  
  
She sassed straight back, “The bit where our Alpha wants to spring a trap and is aiming to get one of the nuttiest hunters to follow them into the woods but once the initial bait is taken he wants his betas to melt into the wind.”  
  
Derek was shocked and surprised by the amount of loyalty. “I’m sorry but this is the best chance to get rid of a major threat to the pack. If any of you have a better part then I’m willing to listen.”  
  
Chris was impressed by the young alpha. He was aware that Derek would have been ill prepared for the role and yet he was showing great strength and leadership.  The young blonde she-wolf was obviously still unimpressed,

 

“You have to be the one to tell Stiles.” It was a rephrasing of her previous statement but let her sentiment be known.  
  


Chris thought it quite amusing that he was in a room full of supernatural creatures, and yet they all scared of one teenage boy. Granted, the teenage boy in question was also one of the Fae so perhaps the wariness was not unwarranted.  He was getting bored so decided to settle things, “Are we in agreement?”

 

Derek was the Alpha so ultimately the final decision would rest with him and he put his hand out. “I will run him towards you.”  
  
Chris nodded, “And I will take care of the rest. Allison will stay with the betas to make sure they stay safe.”  
  
Derek knew that was all that he could ask for; hopefully by the time night truly fell - Beacon Hills would be a little bit safer.  Best of all, Stiles was scheduled to return the next day. If he was the type to look to hope - this would be the perfect time.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

All of the pack were in the woods as each couples had arrived on their own, including Danny and Isaac - the pack’s newest couple.  For once, they were not aiming for stealth - they were aiming to make as much noise as possible. Derek knew that for most hunters they would question the sudden change in behaviour but not Gerard, He was too deep in his obsessive hatred to consider that this might be a trap.  

 

Derek had to smile as the pack howled. It was a howl that spoke of unity and sadness that one of their pack was missing. He could tell the minute that Gerard broke onto the preserve, he didn’t bother to hide his fanged smile. “They’re here.”  
  
Erica and the others bristled at the disrespect shown. How dare these hunters invaded but Derek was listening to the conversation.

 

“Sir is this a good idea?” One of the hunters was asking Gerard, obviously freaked out by the pack howl.

 

Gerard snorted, “Nonsense this is the perfect time. They are all here we can wipe all of the blasted beasts away before the boy gets home.”  
  
“The boy?”   
  
Gerard sighed, “He is not the point. My one goal is to get revenge for my Katie. I want to wipe every remaining Hale member off the face of the Earth.” He spoke with an intensity that even Derek could hear was crazed half way across the preserve.

  
“Is it not strange that they are making so much noise?”  
  
Gerard actually cocked his gun, “No it just shows the arrogance of the creatures assuming that they are safe.”  
  
Derek chuckled, “He thinks we are the arrogant ones.”  
  
Lydia smiled and Derek was glad to see that she was with it; even Jackson had been giving her funny looks since they had arrived at the Preserve, “Let him think that ... too bad I can’t throw a cocktail at him.”  
  
Derek really did love how even the human members of the group were blood thirsty. The young girl had no real history with the hunter and yet she was happy to throw a Molotov cocktail at the hunter - for the crimes that he had committed against the Hale pack. The trouble was she did feel anger at him, but right now she was feeling her own anger multiplied by Peter’s shade. Derek’s eyes bled red as he prepared to change, “Get to your points.”  
  
Derek sent another silent prayer to Stiles. His mate had discussed with him the plans should the hunters seek to launch an assault against the pack at the house. Stiles had created safe zones within the preserve where each couple could hide. It was felt that it would be best to split up to maximise confusion. Derek waited for the right moment, sure enough he saw Gerard right above the crest of the hill. He smirked to make sure that he riled the old hunter and morphed into his Alpha form and took off.

 

Gerard shouted, “After them!”  
  
Derek would have smirked if he was not aiming to lead Gerard astray. For now, the plan was working just perfectly. Derek just had to get him across this ridge and then the trap would be sprung. He was not sure if Chris would have anyone with him, or, if he had decided that this was something that had to be done.

 

Gerard was puffing as he tried to keep up, Derek was careful just to keep the pace exhaustive but not too fast that Argent couldn’t keep up. He waited until Argent was close to morph back into a human.

Gerard sneered, “You should have died with the rest of your mongrel family.”  
  
Derek might have a year ago taken a comment like that to heart but now he just smirked, “It is not my family that you need to worry about.”  
  
Gerard’s head whipped around lightning fast, hearing a weapon prime. “You.”  
  
Chris nodded,  managing to spit out, “You have managed to twist everything that should be honourable about being a hunter.”  
  
Gerard showed pure venom, never letting his gun waiver, “You really going to kill me Christophe?  I don’t think you have the stones. That is why you will always be a dis...”

 

A bang echoed through the clearing, “You were the disappointment father.”  
  
Derek stood close by making sure that even as he died Gerard didn’t manage to have the last laugh. “I hope you get to watch the Hale Pack flourish wherever you end up.”

 

Chris watched as the man who had had such a dominant hand in his life ended up bleeding out over the forest floor. He felt a great relief knowing that through his actions - Gerard could no longer harm any innocents. It was not an easy pill to swallow in that both his father and sister were dead but even he could recognise the sheer damage they had wrought on the world. “Can you make his body disappear?”  
  
Derek nodded softly, choosing not to say a word. He could understand the need for silence to come to terms with the new status quo - he just hoped that Chris had people around him when it finally did settle. “I can make it happen. Let’s go back to the crew.”  
Now whilst Derek had no issue being naked - he knew that humans were more prudish so he slipped back into his alpha form before they set off - he let off a howl signalling to the pack that they were safe and returning.

 

When they returned back to the original clearing Chris snorted, Allison was standing over two hogtied accomplices.  “Dad these guests tried to leave early.”

 

Derek heard Argent snort, “Let’s take them home to your mother then.”

 

The only people left in the clearing was the pack, “Are we okay?”  
  
Jackson looked shifty, “I won’t be if I don’t get home like an hour ago.”  
  
Derek chuckled, “Go.”  
  
Lydia sniffed as her boyfriend sped off, “Well how am I going to get home?”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, “I will take you.”  
  
Everyone was too tired to think much about anything. Later on, when they tried to figure it out - all of them wonder did they really miss what was going on with Lydia.

  
  


“&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Lydia was not even fully compos mentis, when she got in the car. If any of the Fae were in town they would have seen a ghost Peter Hale driving the body. He was only too pleased that Derek had made the offer. The shade had gotten stronger throughout the week and it was now time to enact what it needed.

 

Derek didn’t even look at her as she strapped into his passenger seat. He was tired and just wanted to sleep, preferably in Stiles’ bed as that was where the scent of his mate would be the most concentrated. He was safe and so was his pack and that meant that he could sleep. He would sleep a little easier knowing that Gerard could not hurt anyone else.

 

Lydia shifted in her chair, drawing his attention and blew a powder in his face. He coughed and his breathing was becoming shorter, “Why?”  
  
He looked at her face and knew that something was wrong. This was not the Lydia he knew and respected. He was just glad that Jackson was stuck at his parents house. He would not handle seeing his mate possessed like she was nothing more than a puppet on a string, “It will be all over in a little while.”  
  
Derek was not reassured  and he did the only thing he could think to do. He flooded the bond with all that he could feel. He hoped that Stiles got there in time.

 

 


	24. Episode Seven: Partycrasher pt 1

Episode Seven - Gatecrasher pt 1

 

Stiles was preparing to return through the portal. He had had a fantastic time in the realm with his grandparents but he knew that he could not stay. Simply put, he had missed the pack and especially Derek, way too much to stay away.  He was glad that he had the answers to help Derek and Lydia.  He just desperately hoped that he was in time. he wanted to try and save everyone. It was not naive or innocent. If there was anyone who was more acutely aware that you could not save everyone then Stiles would love to meet them.

 

His grandmother was pouting, “To be replaced by wolves.” She huffed.

 

Stiles snorted as he knew she was only teasing, “Not so but they can’t come here yet so I have to go back to them. Their family Nana just as much as you are.”  
  
Titania rolled her eyes, Stiles knew that she was teasing and yet he still took the serious route. It was probably in the hope that should her anger be stirred for any perceived slight that she would remember this conversation.  “I know you talk about Derek the way that Claudia talked about your father.”  
  
Stiles smiled sadly, “I know Dad has said the same.”  
  
“He is wise for a human.”  
  
Stiles snorted but would tell his Dad as that was high praise indeed. He hugged her anyway, “I know. Where is Grandpa?”  
  
Titania grinned, and there was an old saying about how there was nothing more scary than a silent women smiling - if it never reaches their eyes. Stiles knew that if anyone looked at Titania right now, they would be left in no doubt that that was absolutely true. Before he could make a damning retort - he was struck with crippling fear. It was not his own he knew that much and if that was the case, then there was only one person that could belong too - Derek.

 

“There is something wrong. He is terrified.” Stiles tried to explain but there was not enough words to truly explain all that he was feeling through the bond.  
  
Titania knew that something must have gone terribly wrong if the bond was working over this distance. It was a testament to the strength of the bond. “Feel for him Genius!” She urged. She would let Stiles fight for his mate as that was his right but it didn’t mean that she couldn’t help him.

 

She could sense when he dived into the bond and was impressed by the finesse he showed.  Stiles had invited her to tag along the bond in magical terms. She stopped when she knew Stiles had sensed where he was, “Stay with that feeling ... picture it.”  
  
Stiles was doing that, trying to get a sense of what was going on. He would not know until he was Earth side, “Please.”  
  
His grandma spoke firmly, “Go rescue your mate Genius,” with that she swept her hands out and Stiles felt the tug of transporting between the realms.

 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Derek was shifted unceremoniously into the passenger seat. It was clear that whatever was happening - Lydia was the one with the power. No, Derek knew that wasn’t quite right - it was whomever was in control of Lydia’s body; they were the one controlling the events.

 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked feeling way too weak.

 

Lydia turned to him, stroking his nape in a very familiar way. It was the way that Peter used to comfort him when he was little and in pain. He freaked out as it was impossible.  Peter was mad, bad but more importantly dead. There should be no way that this could be Peter. He was dead and buried in a grave to the side of the old house. Derek had had it raised to the ground and turned it into a mausoleum. He and Stiles felt it was fitting.  “Shush pup everything will be okay.” It was strange hearing the phrasing and intonation of Peter coming out of the redhead.  
  
Derek would have whimpered - if he was that way inclined. This was not right. In fact there was definitely nothing natural about raising the dead. And yes he was saying that as a werewolf. “it’s not right.”

 

He may have kept chanting that in his head but whether it was to protect his body or his mind - he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

If Lydia had been in charge of her body she would have had no part in anything that had taken place in the last 24 hours. She would never have willingly broken into a place housing the dead. She would certainly never have disturbed the grave of a dead person, especially one who was a killer.  If there was one thing that tv, books and her life this last year could all agree on the dead should stay dead.   
  
The only trouble was it was not Lydia. Peter was one of the smartest wolves within the Hale Pack - it was why his sister had made him the enforcer.  He was smart and dangerous - possibly one of the worst combinations. He knew what the Redhead was even in his damaged state and planned accordingly.  He knew all the common lore about banshees and their screams. He knew that it was so much more for when the little genius learned to use her scream she would truly be dangerous. For banshees, the scream they could produce, was a means to an end - it allowed them to drown out all other sounds so that they could focus on one voice.

 

Peter didn’t need her to scream, the bite he had given her was enough for him to forge the link and whisper the right things in her ear. He was just a spirit right now, and the crazy thing he was more sane now as a spirit than he had been alive. He was focussing on one thing and that was restoring his body. He needed it.  He needed to be there to make sure that the Argents’ don’t win and the Hale pack was strong once again. He knew that he could make the pack flourish. His whispers had seen the girl dug up his grave, and with a bigger prod she had lifted the hand up out of the grave.

 

Peter knew that he would be restored. He watched as the banshee dragged his drugged nephew across the floor. He had been aware of what was going on until he cottoned onto who was pulling the strings and then he seemed to black out.  It was probably for the best.

 

The ritual was working the girl started the words that would restore him to his body. The moon appeared from behind the cloud and appeared to shine down directly on his disturbed grave.

 

It was a strange sensation watching over your body. He was seeing the damaged skeletal hand be pulled out and his hand joined with Derek’s. Well rather what was left of his hand was linked with his nephews hand. What a contrast it made the rotting decay of what was left of his own hand and the healthy tanned hand of Derek.  The words were working - he could see sinew molding together and forming his arm - to what it was once more. He just needed a few more minutes and he would be Alpha once more.  He was losing his vision but he was not worried. He had done his job - the last thing he saw before he faded away was Derek’s eyes bleed red to blue - everything was going just to plan.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Peter dragged himself out of the makeshift grave, using Derek’s body as a useful winching point. He was sorry that it had come to this but he was not sorry that he was alive once again. He took in the scene, his nephew breathing shallowly as he dealt with the massive drain of power. He also took note of the clever little banshee that he had bitten.  She was hiding close to the wall, like she could shut out all that was horrible if she didn’t look, “I invited myself.”  
  
He frowned, he was weaker than he should be. He had pushed the girl into performing the ritual that would see him steal the Alpha power too. He started to utter the words that would finish the ritual. It was a shame that it was to his nephew but at least Derek would still live. He felt that was the only concession he should give for family.  “Et Spiritu ...”  
  
He didn’t finish the sentence when he was blasted off his ass and landed in a heap against the crumbling wall. He looked up, wondering just what had tried to scramble his precious resurrected brain. Standing over Derek and making sure he kept Lydia behind him stood the magnificent Fae. It was such a shame that his nephew had managed to get there first.  “You are a spitfire.”  
  
Stiles did not spare a thought about power. He was just glad that Derek was alive and he could feel his beloved’s soul still inside his body. He was amazed that Derek was still there but it was enough for him to restore Derek. He just needed to keep the creepy-psycho-Lazarus-wolf away from his mate and pack mate.  "I'm much more than a spitfire."

 

Peter looked at him and could sense the truth in that sentence. "Yeah that was a neat trick."

 

Stiles smiled toothily, he'd make a wolf proud. “Stick around I get better.”

 

Peter was smart enough to be wary and confused. Stiles could understand why; the ritual should have seen him elevated directly to Alpha but that was not happening.  “You okay there creeper?”  
  
“Raising oneself from the dead can be tiring,” he replied airily.  
  
Stiles snorted, there was just so many things wrong with that statement that he did not know where he should even begin.  “Yeah as a Fae you’re offensive to the core of my soul. You can’t have either of them.”  
  
“Or what?” Peter asked not quite a challenge. He was smart enough to recognise the sheer damage that the boy could pull. What he needed to know was his resolve.  

 

“I will rip you in half, bury you in two parts drowned in so much wolfsbane that you will be trapped for an eternity in that cave.” Stiles said calmly, no trace of fear.

 

“You are stunning.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as clearly the crazy-one could add brain addled to his name. “I’m mated to the Hale Alpha you idiot.”  
  
Peter stilled, “Yes you are so if I take Derek’s power then that would be me, correct?”

 

Stiles did not bat an eyelid at the overture which was more unsettling to Peter. In fact, his anxiousness was increasing. He was restored that much was true but he was no Alpha. This was not going to plan, “What are you doing?”  
  
Stiles was playing coy, “Standing here listening to you making a piss poor pass at me.”

 

Peter pouted, “I’ve never had a problem luring anyone to bed.”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “True,” and then shuddered, “But then again they haven’t just watched you step out of your grave,”  
  
“Admittedly I am not at my best.”  
  
Stiles wanted to crow, truly he did but he wouldn’t. The main reason being that he was in a precarious situation. He had two severely injured packmates - he could kill Peter but then he would be out of commision again as he was not fully adjusted to being back from the Fae Realm. He was doing more subtler acts of magic and manipulation like reversing the flow of power. Peter was so focussed on him that he had missed the change in Derek’s breathing. Stiles was sure that if Derek was to open his eyes right now then he would see Alpha red.  Stiles couldn’t resist one last dig, “Did you have performance issues before too?”

 

Peter growled, “What did you do?”

 

Stiles had no idea how to explain it so being an impish little shit replied in Fae.   
  
“Excuse me?”

 

Stiles had waited until the right moment, namely one where Derek could help. “I cut you off at your knees and reversed the energy flow. You are not ... nor will you ever be my Alpha.”  
  
Peter would later blame his resurrection for his reckless charge. All he could see was that sexy smirk telling him that all his machinations were for naught and he wanted to do nothing more than wipe it from his face.

 

_The only trouble was his roar was met with another's._

  
  



	25. Episode Seven: Partycrasher pt 2

Ep7.2

 

All that could be heard were clashing roars. Derek met Peter’s  punch head on, literally catching his uncle’s fist. It was very masculine and Stiles could be forgiven for finding it very sexy.  

 

Peter growled, "It should be mine."

 

"Power is earned not given." Derek explained with sadness in his voice.  Stiles knew that that one sentence explained all the differences between Uncle and Nephew; also, all the reasons why Derek should be the Alpha and not Peter.

 

He was searching the edges of Peter’s soul for want of a better word and it made him want to curl away in disgust. The very nature of his resurrection was offending him; The taint of black magic was making his hackles rise - quite literally.

 

He decided that Peter was Derek’s problem. It did not sit right but he knew that he had to leave the final decision up to the Alpha. If he had learned one thing from his grandparent was don’t make war in your marriage bed. It never ended well and you could rock the house, quite literally - and not in the fun way.

 

Stiles was going to take advantage of the fight and moved over to see if Lydia was okay. She was not the type to shrink away and he wanted to make sure that Peter’s little haunting had not caused any lingering side-effects.  “Lyd’s.?”  
  
She looked at him and the crazed look, probably the horror of watching the creeper be resurrected was, was very much evident. “Why is he back?”  
  
“Because he is a crazy-smart-creeper wolf and resurrected himself.” Stiles said aiming for normal - knowing that when she did recover. Knowing Lydia, Stiles knew that it wouldn’t be long before she was back in fighting form. She would be pissed that anyone had seen this melt-down,

 

“Why have you not killed his ass?” She demanded.  
  
Stiles bit back a smile as she was seemingly already coming out of her shell with just his reappearance.  “I would dearly love to ...”   
  
In fact, that was not even the half of it. It was a case of Stiles would love nothing more - the minute he had seen Peter risen from the grave, he had considered a hundred different ways he could kill him. He was dismissing them as quick as he thought of them as they were not vindictive enough.  The only trouble was whilst he understood this was not his fight - it was Derek’s but Lydia didn’t know that yet.  He understood that Peter was the last of Derek’s blood and with him being the Alpha - he needed to be the one to choose.  

 

Lydia was definitely recovering, “But?”  
  
“This is Derek’s fight.” Stiles clearly let his emotions show as thankfully he was not asked any more questions.

 

Stiles was glad that Lydia was there as she gave him a distraction. She was good enough to stop him jumping in. He was not sorry though - he was letting Derek fight his own battles but if by some small miracle Peter looked like he was close to winning. Stiles would step in and make it up to Derek.

 

Stiles knew this was not a small fight - it was bloody and vicious. Derek was making it known to Peter that he was the Alpha now and he would not surrender the position. This was his lover and mate at his most primal. He was making Peter submit with each roar, each clash of claws and especially as he was leaving behind vicious claw marks. Stiles could see the moment where Peter knew that unless he could pull the same trick twice - he would be dead again very soon. He bared his neck. This was it. The one moment that would define everything. Stiles waited with baited breath.

 

Would Derek accept his submission or tear his throat with his teeth?   
  
Stiles knew which option he and Lydia were routing for.

 

Sadly Derek didn’t take their preferred route. Oh, and if that wasn’t enough drama the whole pack arrived obviously driven by the distress that they could feel through the bond. Stiles had to smile as the pack played to their strengths. Jackson, Danny and Isaac flew to Lydia's side. Meanwhile Erica, Boyd, Scott and Allison were backing up Stiles.

 

Stiles was listening to the pack with a fond smile,  "Who is that?"

 

Scott gasped recognising that smell. He didn't think he could ever forget the smell of the one who turned him - ever.  He did not know how he was back and Derek's distress suddenly made more sense. “Peter!”  
  
Stiles just wanted this whole night over to be over with and he could see that Derek was starting to lose patience. As much as he was willing to let the final decision rest with his wolfy boo he wanted it settled - soon.  Mainly as he had been away from Derek for a whole week and he really wanted to catch up with his mate in private.  “Derek kill him or accept him but I need to be claimed tonight!”  
  
It was a subtle challenge and only Stiles in his position could do it and they all knew it. Peter looked up at his nephew and knew that he had one moment to get it right. He had not been right in the head when he had killed Laura but now he had no excuse. The madness was gone and there was only him left in its place. It was not a nice feeling as he alone was responsible for his actions - and some of them he would be forced to own up.

 

“Let me make it right Alpha!” Peter asked. He should beg - it would be the smart option but he knew that in doing so he could sound false.

 

“You killed Laura!”  
  
Peter let his emotions show, “I know and I can’t take it back.”  
  
Derek was vulnerable and the pain he showed made want Stiles to forget all his ideals and just blast Peter back to heaven. He really wanted to but knew that Derek needed to do this. Right or wrong - it was his closure.

 

“I won’t forget and I can’t forgive easily.” Stiles wanted to punch Peter just for making Derek feel that pain again. Derek was good though and he could feel Stiles support through the bond, “You will be pack adjacent and you will earn it. You will have to make it right with all the members of the pack .. including Lydia.”

 

The pack all crowded around their Alpha and his mate. Peter watched on hungrily - seeing everything that he wanted again. He wanted a pack and if he could not be the leader then he would have to learn to create his own niche.  

 

Stiles stared at him stonily. The boy was magnificent and he just knew that the pack was what it was right now because of the boy. There was always going to be a small part of him that wished he had got there before Derek. “You mess with my mate, or pack and there will be nothing left for any hunter or my father to identify. Clear?”  
  
Peter stared into the honey-whiskey eyes that looked so like a werewolf and yet knew the shimmer showed him to be an entirely different type of being. “Crystal.”  
  
Lydia was looking disdainful, “It will be a cold day in hell before I forgive him.”  
  
Derek’s eyes still hadn’t bled back from Alpha red, “I know.” He pulled Stiles close, grateful that considering the way this day had been going - he had doubted that he would ever get to do it again. “And that is why he has to make personal reparations.”  
  
Lydia had initially thought it was a monumentally stupid idea. She could not understand why Derek would make the decision apart from sentimentality. And yet before she could argue vehemently that it was a stupid idea - he went and tacked on a stipulation that made her smile. Well that and see just how much of an influence Stiles had had on their Alpha.

 

She looked at her Alpha, who was admittedly more interested in Stiles’ neck right now and hummed, “This is why I like you.”  
  
Derek looked up and the wolf was clearly up near the surface as his fangs were down. Lydia was not bothered - she guessed that Stiles liked it as much as she did with Jackson. “Thank you.”  
  
Scotty bless his adorable heart looked confused, “What is wrong with the Alpha?”  
  
It was adorkable but also cemented his place in the pack. It seemed that his authority issues were for the moment put to the bed. Jackson shared a smirk with Erica, “Should I?”  
  
The blonde she-wolf grinned, like it was christmas, “Well Scott when a Daddy Alpha has missed his mate all week - he he has certain needs.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes, she was recovering and she could see a way to start to get her revenge against the wolf that had her haunted her mind for so long. “Go Alpha. Go claim your mate. We will see that Peter gets a room.”

 

On a better day or week, Stiles and Derek would have resisted the easy way out. Not today. Tonight Stiles needed Derek in the most primal of ways. He had only one thought, “Bed.”  
  


  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  


Stiles had smartly managed to get a promise from Lydia to text his father. He didn’t want his Dad to worry but there was no way that Derek was going to put him down, or, let him get away anytime soon. He just hoped Derek could keep it PG until they at least returned to the pack house. Derek was sniffing and licking his neck. Stiles was giggling as it was more ticklish than sexy right now. “Keep it in your pants sourwolf.”  
  
“Smell good,” was the fanged response.

 

Stiles did not care that Derek was letting the wolf slip through. He loved all of Derek regardless of the form he was in. He wanted to make sure that Derek knew that he loved him no matter what. “You’ve just missed me.”  
  
Derek rumbled and if Stiles knew that it wouldn’t throw him into a snit he would have laughed and called him a giant cat. He was strangely sensitive about such things, “Mate.”  
  
“Sure am, what are you going to do about it?” Stiles challenged.

 

Derek’s eyes flashed red as he was hoisted up and thrown over Derek’s shoulder. Stiles laughed breathlessly. He should be mad about Derek’s cavemen routine, he wasn’t- he just saw it as Derek being as desperate as he was.

 

They stumbled through the door of Derek’s bedroom. If Stiles thought that Derek would let him go once they crossed the threshold of his bedroom, he would be wrong. He landed in heap on the bed. It was not an issue though as he was too distracted by Derek’s wandering hands. It was like he was mapping everyone of his weakest points. He was groaning and whining for more, nearly the minute Derek’s fingers ghosted around his nipple.

 

Derek looked down on him like he was a gift from the gods and that was a real ego boost. He pushed up against the wandering hand, gasping when it ghosted over his already weeping erection. “Don’t tease me!”  
  
Derek chuckled, “I’m just beginning.”  
  
Stiles threw his head against the pillow, knowing that he was in for a long night and somehow not caring. Hands had given away to teeth, and tongue.  Stiles breath got shallower the closer Derek got to his dick. He needed more, more touching, more friction, more.  And yet when Derek got to his dick - he moved past.

 

“Why do you hate me?” He whined.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes as he licked a path, tracing the line of the natural v in his legs. “I don’t. Anticipation makes it sweeter.”  
  
Stiles pouted, “Not so much ... “ His sass was interrupted by Derek swallowing his dick down whole.

 

Derek looked at his mate with a wicked smirk. He had come to feel comfortable in his own skin as an Alpha but Stiles was the one to anchor him and make him believe. He also never felt more powerful than when Stiles fell apart under him. The primal part was glad that no one else got to see him like this.  He wanted to taste all of his mate. He swallowed, watching Stiles arch up. He would have moved more but Derek had pinned his hips. He was moaning, he needed to cum so badly. “Please.”  
  
Derek pulled off and Stiles whimpered, despite his best efforts to keep it in. “Please what?”  
  
Stiles looked disgruntled, “Let me come!”  
  
Derek quirked his eyebrow in an infuriatingly sexy way. Stiles groaned but knew how to play dirty, “Alpha please.”

 

Derek was the one to groan this time, his eyes flashing red hearing an acknowledgement of his role by his mate. He sucked Stiles again, and kept going. He tongued Stiles weeping slit. He felt the porgasm rock his mate and swallowed all of his spendings. He pulled away only once he had cleaned all of Stiles release.   
  
Stiles looked at him fondly. If Derek had not just sucked his dick out with the most fantastic he might have made a crack about being a cat who got the cream rather than an alpha wolf. Instead he just felt sated, and happy. It was a long night and this was only round one.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Stiles looked at his mate lying in bed. They were both ridiculously sated and the happy type of exhausted from last night. In fact, Stiles stood up a little gently, he didn’t care. He would limp lightly and wear a tee-shirt showing the smattering of liberal hickies he was wearing. It was not so much about being an exhibitionist but what is right for the pack. Stiles knew that the pack would have struggled with him being gone for the week, plus the drama of Peter’s Lazarus special.  If it took him smelling like Derek, then he would do it.

 

He walked into the kitchen intending to cook breakfast for all of the pack. As far as he knew Peter was under a house arrest and he had made his feelings pretty well known the night before. Derek may have given him the chance to become true pack again but Stiles could forgive or forget. So for the mean time - if Peter didn’t want to have his insides rearranged then he would stay the hell away from Stiles. Better yet, Stiles might ask his grandma to a pay a visit.

 

Erica and Boyd looked up simultaneously, seeing Stiles come in. Stiles knew the importance of scenting but in truth he trailed his hand over them without thinking.  The wolves all filtered in, as Stiles continued to cook and sat down looking like the eager puppies that that they claimed they were not.

 

It should have been a peaceful breakfast but that was when the awkward question was asked, “ _What are we doing with the iced Kanima downstairs?”_

 

 

 

 


	26. Episode Seven: Partycrasher pt 3

Part 3

 

Stiles had to love his pack - none of them were the type to shrink away from the awkward questions in life. Let's face it, Lydia and he would have to be mute before that would happen. He was just hoping that he would be able to get through breakfast. He might have pouted a little as he asked, “Really Lydia I can’t even finish my breakfast?”  
  
She smirked at him, “Because I always wait until you’re ready?”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes as she was right, he did no better. Lydia was a force of nature and she bent the world to her whim and he’d seen it happen more times than he could count since third grade. It was doubly impressive when you considered that she had no powers to ‘literally’ make someone do something like he did. “Touche. However I am eating first.”  
Stiles was drawing his line in the sand, food was important - his magic took up a lot of energy.

  
The pups looked like they would argue as their curiosity had been peaked too, Stiles could tell. Stiles wanted to shake his head in amazement. He knew that much was said about teenagers and their capacity to remember things but this was tragic. It was the whole reason that he had been forced to recharge in his grandparent’s house.

 

Derek looked confused and it was an adorable look,

 

“They forgot about the Kanima.” Stiles could explain it easily enough.

 

Derek’s look was awesome. He was still in awe of his mates ability to communicate solely through his eyebrows. Then there was the sass, "What did they think it was just really ugly modern art?"

 

Stiles shrugged, “We’re teenagers and probably.”

 

“You didn’t forget and neither did Lydia.”  
  
Lydia was almost outraged and it was only Derek’s last minute thinking of not including her with the others that probably saved his ears from a ringing.  “We’re special cases.”  
  
Jackson snorted, “Ain’t that the truth.”  
  
Stiles smirked as Lydia was close enough to smack him, showing him how she felt about his comment. “You didn’t need to be a fortuneteller to know that would end badly.”

 

Sadly, Stiles had finished his breakfast and there truly was no point in delaying the inevitable.  “Gerard is dead which ironically is not the best thing.”  
  


“Why not?” Scott asked outraged.

  
It was Allison that showed she could be the voice of reason. “He acted as a master ... it is not always the greatest thing when you cut the strings.”

 

Stiles nodded, “She’s right.”  
  
Derek sighed knowing all of this to be true. “It is not right to keep it suspended. It deserves to have its fate decided one way or the other.”

 

It sounded harsh on the surface and Stiles could practically see his best friend bristle and yet there was a truth to Derek’s words. He was thinking through the problem in his head. Research was his forte - his brain let him take in massive amounts of data and sort it in a ridiculous way.

 

“We need more data. Like who bit him?”  
  
Derek frowned realising just what Stiles was saying without saying it.  “We need to ask my Uncle.”  
  
Stiles nodded looking forlorn as he knew that responsibility would no doubt fall onto them. “We have to go and talk with Uncle Creepy.”  
  
Derek didn’t sigh as he knew that there was no point in arguing with Stiles. On top of that, he did not want to kill his Uncle but he knew it was important that his Uncle earned his place back in the pack.  If there was one thing that he was certain of - there was no way that Lydia and Stiles would make things easy for him.  If he was to be forgiven then they would drag him over hot coals and Derek figured his trust fund would possibly be considerably lighter too. He was glad that all he had done was make it seem that his uncle had ran away. It would make reintroducing him back into Beacon Hills easier.

 

Isaac bless the golden pup just put his head on his shoulder, silently commiserating with the pack mom.  Stiles just reassured him, "It will be okay. Last time he upset me he was blasted through a wall."

 

Lydia smirked, "I enjoyed that."

 

He returned the evil smile, "I enjoyed that too."

 

All the betas and Derek took note of their evil smirks and made a mental note never to annoy the pair - not that that was news to anyone. Strangely after that people ate their breakfast quietly.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

The pack seemed to disappear into the ether almost as if they thought they might be forced to talk to Peter. Derek was exasperated as it was not like he was going to force them - they were teenagaers, it was not like he was going to force a battle on something he had no chance of winning. His mate looked at him fondly and he could feel the equivalent being sent through their bond,

 

“Are you laughing at me?”  
  
Stiles slid up closer and wrapped his arms around him, choosing to scent him. They may have had a night reacquainting themselves with the other but it was not enough. Derek suspected that they could do it every day until the end of days and it would not be enough. “Would I do that?”  
  
Derek snorted even as he closed the gap to peck his mate’s lips. “Always.”  
  
“Someone has to stand up to the big bad wolf.” Stiles informed him solemnly, eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

“Does that make you little Red?”   
  
Stiles quirked an eyebrow, always ready with a sassy response, “Is this a kink we need to discuss?”  
  


“It can be ...” Derek let it float out there. He was willing to explore so much with Stiles as it was safe and he had no doubt of Stiles love for him.

 

They looked at each other, knowing that all they were doing were trying to distract the other from what they needed to go and do, which was talk to Peter. Stiles grabbed his hands, “You can dress me up in whatever you want later lets go talk to Uncle Creeper.”

 

Derek was not too proud to say that it was the temptation of Stiles promise that made him walk up the stairs more than needing the information about the Kanima. They would be definitely revisiting that conversation at a later date.

 

Derek knocked but it was a cursory knock it was not like he was going to be denied, he was the Alpha and this was his pack house.

 

Peter was leisurely lounging on his bed, “And what brings the Alpha pair to my lair?”

 

Stiles looked around the room. It was to begin with meant to be a guest room, or, somewhere they could house a visiting Alpha/pack.  For now, Peter would stay there and they would let him decorate it to his tastes. As far as Stiles was concerned - Peter had pretensions to aspire to being a comic book villain. Therefore it was in the pack’s best interest to keep him interested in the pack and its affairs. Stiles understood that that was probably one of the primary reasons that Derek wanted Peter in his pack. He was family of that there was no doubt but also, it was far easier to keep an eye on someone when they were close rather than far away. “This isn’t a cave. It isn’t even underground so there is no way this can be classified as a lair.”  
  
Peter just smirked back at him, “Give me time.”

 

Derek was lacking the patience to spar verbally, “What do you know of the Kanima?”  
  
Peter shuddered, “Vile things, abominations.”  
  
Stiles wondered if he could even see the irony in what he was saying. He doubted it.  He loved the way that Derek managed to just convey all those thoughts so visibly that Peter managed to look contrite.

 

“Well they have two forms. They are bitten by an Alpha and if they are not mentally all there then their beta form shows their conflicted nature. They become lizard like and seek wrongdoers. Why are you intending to set one on me?” He asked knowing full well they wouldn’t.

 

Stiles turned on Derek, “I could melt him. There is no doubt lazarus-wolf would be first. Please.”  
  
Derek tried not to smile, “No. What happens next?” He was not asking as he needed to know. Stiles had explained all of this to him. He was letting his Uncle lay all the pieces out making him see why it would be beneficial to play nicely with them.   
  


“Well the master then allows them to mature until they turn into their version of an Alpha form.” Peter got up and fired up his laptop, it took him only a few seconds to find what he was looking for. He whirled the laptop round to emphasise the point, “Now isn’t that enough to scare your testicles back up into your chest?”  
  
Stiles was going to enjoy his next question, “Would you like to meet one?”  
  
“Why would I be stupid enough to do that?” Peter asked.

 

Stiles looked to Derek and silently asked could he be the one to break it to the resurrected wolf. “Well your mammoth bite fest when you were an alpha caused one. Oh and best bit ... an Argent managed to make himself the things master.”

 

Peter looked horrified and Stiles was sure that it was the idea of the Argent controlling a Kanima rather than having bitten teenagers. “I can’t be held accountable I was mad from being in a coma!”  
  
Derek beat Stiles to the question, “And I suppose you are all better now?”

 

The beta wolf had the grace to look contrite, “Of course I am not quite a 100% coming back from the dead can take its toll. I will not be able to help you fight this beast for a while yet Derek.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Relax it is safe for now and stopped but we need to know is there a way to solve whomever you bit?”  
  
Derek could say that he could never remember ever seeing his Uncle speechless. He really adored his mate on every level.

 

“Did you miss the bit where it has wings and can attack its victims from the air?” Peter asked incredulously and not a little bit shrilly.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “No we are aware we have both been struck by the venom. It is not nice.”

 

“So you want to save it why?”  
  
Stiles could tell that Peter was asking him this as a genuine question. It was frustration and confusion and Stiles could not help the reflexive sarcasm, “Because we are genuine human beings and the pups would be disappointed in us.”

 

It sounded terrible but Derek was nodding alongside him.  

 

“Oh well then that explains everything.” Peter responded bemused beyond all belief.

  
Stiles smirked, “Remember you bit Scott and he had killer puppy eyes before you made him a wolf.”  
  
Peter had the decency to look ashamed, “It was not my finest choice.  I should have gone for you.”  
  
Derek growled but Stiles was equal to the attempt to unbalance him. “I’m Fae I change if I accept the Alpha ... and there is only one Alpha I accept. My mate.”  
  


Stiles could tell that Derek was trying really hard not to preen. Peter had gone back to the faux casual lounging but Stiles could see the regret on his face. He needed the older wolf to understand that there was no way that he would ever be anything other than totally loyal to Derek.  

 

A moment passed and Stiles felt that understanding dawned, “There will be a key something that unlocks the things humanity.”  
  
Stiles was frustrated, “We don’t even know who it is ... it was fully transformed when I managed to stop it!”  
  
Derek was stroking back trying to calm him down. Derek was playing dirty as he knew that he had a good chance of managing to calm him. Stiles if they were not in front of the creepy uncle would have made a comment about not making promises you can’t keep, or, something sexually explicit. Still he was not stupid enough to give Peter any ammunition.

 

“Just how did you do that?”  

 

Derek did not like the curiosity in his Uncle’s voice. Stiles knew exactly how to appeal to Peter’s self preservation, “I froze the damn thing in ice. So much so that I had to take a break at my grandparents’ palace.”  
  
“Palace?”

 

Stiles wanted to reinforce the point home that it would be better to make a place with the pack then against it. “My grandmother is the Fae that Shakespeare based his works from.”

 

“Titania herself.”  
  
Stiles snickered just mentally picturing that little meet up. The thing was though if Peter put a paw out of line his grandmother would intervene in a big way. “Yeah and she is not too happy with you. You messed with magic that personally offends her. You’ll be lucky if you come out unscathed.”  
  
Stiles could feel Derek’s satisfaction through the bond. He was guessing that Derek could see Peter was ready to agree.

 

“I will help,” Peter graciously informed them. “The question is do we know anyone who can help us find out the missing teenager?”  
  


Stiles snorted, “Well my Dad is the Sheriff?”

 

 


	27. Episode Seven: Partycrasher pt 4

Stiles was wondering just how they were going to explain Peter’s resurrection and return to town. Luckily, no one had been stupid enough to let the authorities know that Peter had been not so dearly departed for F. Still this was going to be an interesting conversation with his Dad and he had no doubt that he would try to finagle some bacon out of it.

 

The secretary on the main desk was use to Stiles but she stopped short seeing him with Derek and Peter. “Stiles?”  
  
“Hey Mary is my Dad in his office?”  
  
She nodded before she even considered whether she should let them back - all three stepped around her. She ran after them, “Stiles you can’t all go back there!”  
  
It might have worked on humans but not those with supernatural enhancements.  As soon as they all turned up in the office his Dad took one look at the group and just sighed. “Shut the door.”  
  
Stiles looked sheepish, “I will apologize for the headache in advance.”  
  
His Dad quirked an eyebrow and Stiles was fluent in reading his Dad’s expressions - to the point where he was asking if Stiles had broken the law.  He was quick to hold his hands up in surrender, “It wasn’t me?”  
  
“Funny I didn’t ask a question.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes as both Hales looked uncomfortable. Derek was reminded that this man was practically his father-in-law and despite being very human was a fierce individual, who would be willing to go toe-to-toe with the supernatural in this town if it would protect the townsfolk.  “We need your help.”  
  
His Dad sat back, “Like in the way that a coma patient who went missing after a six year coma and is looking remarkably healthy?”  
  
Derek snorted, as you had to admire the nonchalant way the Sheriff broached a difficult topic.  It was here that you realised the Sheriff and Stiles were most definitely related. He knew it was weak but all he could hear “He was having private treatment in Europe?”  
  
The Sheriff paused for a moment, rolling the explanation around in his mind. Stiles could tell that his Dad was thinking about all the potential plot holes, people might try to pick. He was appreciative of all the secrets that they were trying to hard. It was quite horrific the fine line that the Hales had to walk. They needed to be integrated enough into town that they could hide in plain sight from the hunters but also, just removed enough that none could find out the very big secret in the family. It was not like he did not have a vested interest in keeping the supernatural and thus his son safe.

 

“He has returned now to be with his family,” Derek said, sounding like he wanted it to be true.

 

“You will be okay with that? The town will gossip if they think you are shunning your uncle who was in a coma.”  
  
Derek snorted as that would be an understatement. “My Uncle wants to atone and be family. If he can get through Lydia and Stiles he will be true pack again. I can deal with that Uncle Peter”  
  
Stiles wondered if his Dad had noticed the same thing that he had. Peter may pretend to be indifferent and aim to be the villain of the piece, but his face showed hope at the idea of being true pack.  Stiles was well aware that the breaking of so many pack bonds would have been partly the cause of the insanity.

 

His Dad was smart though and knew that there was so much more to this visit. He looked at Stiles hand,  “What is the reason for the visit? And that better not be rabbit food.”

 

Stiles looked at his hand and forgot that he had actually brought his Dad dinner. “Bacon and cheese.”  
  
His Dad’s eyes lit up, “Real cheese?”  
  
Stiles shook his head, “No you have cheat bacon I want the blood to be able to get around your body!”  
  
He may be Sheriff of this town but even he had to answer to someone. In this case it was teenage Fae son policing his diet. “Okay, okay, give me.”  
  
Stiles handed the bagel to him and then asked the big question, “So has anyone been reported missing since the creature came to town?”  
  
He did not mean to make his Dad anxious, “I thought you said it was stopped in its tracks?”  
  


Stiles winced, he was sorry for worrying his Dad, “It is.” He tried to reassure him, “I promise it is still a popsicle in Derek’s basement.”  
  
His Dad relaxed, “So why the worry?”  
  
Stiles had to think carefully, he needed to phrase this just right. “The Kanima should be a wolf. This one,” pointing to Peter, “Bit him in his Alpha haze. We know it is a person and I really don’t want to kill him unless there is absolutely no chance that we can’t return them a to a proper form.”  
  
His Dad looked sadly at him, Stiles knew that his Dad felt there was too much pressure on the pack’s shoulders. It was alright though Stiles knew that he and Derek could handle it. “You’re a good kid.”  
  
Stiles flushed, as there was a time where he used to worry that his Dad was disappointed by him.  “I try.”  
  
“So what are we looking for?” His Dad asked.

 

“Anyone who went missing about the time of the attacks starting ... oh when Argent started as principal.”  
  
Derek and Peter shuddered hearing his name. It did not mean anything that the man was most definitely dead - the Argent name would be always the equivalent of the bogeyman to a Hale.  “What does he have to do with all this.”  
  
“He was the twisted racist speciest psychopath controlling the beast.”

 

Derek and Peter nodded at that assessment because truer words had never been spoken.  His Dad froze, “Was?”  
  
Stiles didn’t blink, “He has gone missing. Allison’s dad is looking for him.”

 

“Family trouble?” His dad queried.

 

Derek shrugged, “We’re not sure and you can imagine our reluctance to ask and find out.”

 

His Dad snorted, “I think my department is grateful if you don’t.”  
  
Stiles grinned knowing that his Dad hated having to think about how to doctor the reports in increasingly creative ways to avoid mentions of the supernatural. In fact, his Dad was often asking him for advice so often that Stiles was thinking of writing fiction for a living.

 

Peter was not in the mood to wait around, “Does any person spring to mind?”  
  
Stiles knew that his Dad was thinking about it, “The Daehler kid has not been seen but his parents have not reported him missing.”

 

Stiles stared in disbelief - he was pretty sure that he knew who they meant. He was the school photographer and he had always struck Stiles as a voyeur and creep in the making.

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


All the pack was back at the house. Stiles had not liked what his Dad had found out but he had successfully won the argument about telling the whole pack. Maybe it was because his Dad was the Sheriff but he was of the opinion that forewarned is forearmed.

 

Lydia sniffed, “Why is he here?”  
  
Stiles could tell that she was angry and he knew that she was justified but he could not afford for the snipping right now. “Lyds you can torture Peter later we need to discuss things and Peter has experience with things that we need to hear.”

 

Lydia settled and Stiles watched Peter squirm.  It was good to know that he was not as untouchable as he tried to make out.

 

“So who is our lizard friend?”  
  
Stiles snorted because at times Jackson’s potential to be a blunt asshole could come in use. “It is Matt Daehler.”  
  
Derek could see that none of the kids could make the link. That was part of the problem with High school, as a kid you were either in the ‘it’ crowd or you spent forever trying to be one of them or avoid them. The sad thing was that many teens were focussed on their own friends and they don’t consider other people.

 

Danny was the first one to make the connection, “Wasn’t he the one on the paper?”  
  
Isaac frowned, looking comfortable on Danny’s lap, “Yeah but he hasn’t been in school for ages.”  
  
Lydia shrugged, “I don’t know him.”  
  
Jackson snorted and knew exactly what reference to give his girlfriend to help her, “The creep with the camera.”  
  
Lydia sniffed, “Him? Good riddance he was one camera snap from me taking action.”

 

If you were not part of the pack you would think that that last statement was just the arrogance of the queen bee. It was not though, in many respects Lydia and Stiles were alike. If you were part of the list of ‘care deeply about’, then they would move heaven and earth to help you.

 

Derek knew this and was smart enough to ask, “Why?”  
  
“He was taking way too much of an interest in Allison considering she was is with Scott.”  
  
Scott growled, “I remember.”  
  
Stiles snorted, as there were times that Scott tried to deny his status bit there was no doubt right now. “Cool it cujo. Allison is safe and she would put an arrow in anyone who tried any funny business.”

 

Allison laughed, “Yeah I would and that is if mom or dad don’t shoot them first.”  
  
You had to love the straight deadpan delivery of a statement like that. If there was ever proof needed that they live extraordinary lives - that was it.  Lydia sighed, “He might be a creep but that does not mean he should die.”  
  
Peter snorted, “Well the little banshee might be right but we are still stuck. The thing downstairs is too far gone to be without a master and unless you can find the key to its humanity then he will be stuck.”  
  
Stiles pouted as there was no easy choice here and looking to Derek he could tell that his mate was of a similar opinion. “Well what do you all think?”  
  
Jackson looked uncomfortable, “Why are you asking us?”  
  
Derek would have laughed, marvelling at Jackson’s personal growth. It was for that reason that he did not laugh as he did not want to make his Beta feel insecure. “We are all pack and any decision we make we all have to live with.”  
  
Stiles smiled at took Derek’s hand in his, he was going to give his wolf such a good reward. “Derek’s right. We can’t keep it frozen forever ... it’s cruel.”

 

Scott grimaced as it was definitely an uncomfortable thought, still he was of the opinion that anything would be better than killing it.  “It has to be better than death.”  
  
Peter was the one there to pipe up as really he was the only one who could offer a valid informed opinion, “That is where you’re wrong.”

 

Stiles shook his head knowing that if they got into this type of debate then it could be circular.  “No, we know who the Kanima is ... now the parents haven’t reported him missing which might just be why the kid is so goddamn conflicted if his parents don’t give a shit.”  
  
Jackson was the one most affected, which was understandable considering his own history. “Can we save him?”  
  
Isaac nodded, “We have to try to save him.”  
  
Derek was proud of his pack. “We will try but we need to learn more about him.”  
  
Peter ever the snarky bastard, “Why do I feel that I have stepped into Scooby Doo?”

 

Stiles grinned, “Well it is us meddling kids, or, you can have a chat with grandma. I believe she has a thing or two to talk to you about.”  
  
Peter didn’t blink at the very simple and elegant threat. It was said so blandly and calmly that many in the pack had missed the subtext. Derek hadn’t and neither had Peter, it was one of the reasons that Peter wanted to be part of this pack. Peter knew that with Stiles as part of the Alpha pair, the Hale pack was going to be feared, respected.  Peter was smart enough to know which side his bread was buttered on. He would want to avoid a chat with the Fae queen until he had got Stiles on his side at the very least.

 

“Where do we start?”

 

Stiles shrugged, there was no manual on how to descale  your pet Kanima. He was pretty sure that Deaton would curse their ass if he tried.  “I suppose Peter and I will hit the books.”

 

Lydia was haughty, “You trust him?”  
  
Stiles had to tread carefully, “I trust him to help me with research. You and Danny are welcome to join us while the others train.”  
  


He knew there would be the inevitable complaints. It was not all shit and giggles being a werewolf, with how dangerous Beacon Hills could be they were serious about training. The trouble was that Derek turned teenage werewolves so there were lots of complaints. Stiles was more than capable of forestalling the complaints, “Go now and the pack favourite dessert will be there for you.”  
  


It was amazing what the right incentive could do for encouragement. Peter watched, “You be terrifying as a wolf.”  
  
Stiles snorts taking it for the comment it was meant as, “I am terrifying all on my lonesome just ask my Dad.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes refusing to get drawn into the conversation, “Let’s deal with our lizard problem.”


	28. Episode Eight: Trust is Vital

Episode Eight:  Vital Trust Pt 1

 

Stiles could not imagine his Dad ever getting to the point where he would not care if Stiles had gone missing.  It was unthinkable, no scratch that - it was unconscionable. “So how do we make a lizard shed its skin?”  
  
Peter shrugged, “I doubt you will like my answer.”  
  
Lydia’s eyes narrowed, “We’re not all psychopaths.”

 

Peter didn’t look sorry but Stiles knew better even as Danny looked worried. Stiles tried to reassure Danny, “He is not a psychopath ... more like a sociopath.”

 

Lydia withering look let him know that if he was aiming to reassure - then he had most assuredly fallen far from his goal. Danny though bless his soul, aimed for light-hearted levity, “Yeah but unlike Sherlock he can’t get credit for not being a murdering sociopath.”  
  
Stiles smiled and if he was not madly in love Derek, he would definitely want to get with Danny for a comment like that, “You know if you weren’t madly in love with Isaac I might fall a little bit in love with you for a comment like that.”  
  
Danny, bless his dimples, actually blushed. Stiles had assumed that being close friends with Lydia and Jackson would have broken him of that ability.  Peter was still reliably an asshole,   
  
“And if you did apple-pie would be dead as Derek would rip his throat out.”

 

Lydia actually snorted, and then scowled as she remembered that she was supposed to hate Peter. She added a sacthing comment just to make sure the natural balances were restored, “Yeah Lazarus has a point besides you don’t look at anyone else even though people are looking at you.”  
  
Stiles shrugged as he was frequently told that he was clueless and oblivious. In truth, it was easier to pretend that he was clueless as then Derek could not get mad at any perceived threats. He was not stupid, he was fully aware of what it meant to be an Alpha’s mate. He was a modern boy but he accepted all of Derek and that included the wolf - and its possessive feelings.  “I am gone on him and anyway that is not what we are talking about. We need to find a way to reverse a Kanima’s conversion.”  
  
Peter shuddered at just thinking about the creature so did Danny; Lydia just looked determined. Then again that was just so Lydia she had never met a challenge that she didn’t like.

 

Stiles was of the opinion that this was his magic right here - he had got Lydia and Peter to work without World War 3 breaking out. On second thoughts, he did a check to see if there was magic in the air as he was pretty sure that the only that would happen this side of the apocalypse was a miracle.

 

He had been good. No persuasive help on his part.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Meanwhile outside the wolves were playing, well, sparring under Derek’s watchful eye was a more accurate term. He couldn’t help it, he wanted them safe. He made them train as he knew that were fairly stable but that did not mean he was negligent. He was going to try and be like his mother.

  
Scott was looking at the others and he really need to talk to Derek but he was warring with himself. He knew that he should ask, Derek had been a wolf all his life. Scott knew that it was illogical but there was a small surly part of him. The part his mom fondly calls, ‘the stupid hormonal teenage part of it,’ kept coming back to the bit where Derek’s uncle bit him and now he was stuck as a monster.

 

Derek could tell that the teen wanted to ask him something. He was trying to keep an eye on the sparring and making sure the Argent girl was kept safe.  Still, the nervousness was starting to grate on his senses, “What is it Scott?”  
  
Scott shifted uneasily, looking down at the dirt, kicking his heels. Derek was reminded of the puppies that knew they were in trouble and wanted to get out of it. Only he was sure that Scott had not done anything like that, or, at least he hoped he hadn’t done anything too stupid.  At the end of the day, as much as it annoyed Derek - he knew that he could not force the issue he had to wait until Scott trusted him enough to confide in him.

 

“How did you know?” Scott asked hurriedly.

 

If Derek did not have supernatural hearing he was not sure that he would have been able to detangle what had just been said.  He figured he could be forgiven for his confusion, “Know about what?”  
  
Scott was still scowling, “... that Stiles was your mate?”  
  
Derek sighed as he was starting to get an idea about where this conversation was going. He was going to make Stiles pay for this. “It helps that we are both supernatural and that we listen to our instincts.”  
  
The last part was an unsubtle dig. Derek knew that Stiles was trying to get Scott to start facing up to the fact that no matter how much he may wish it weren’t so - he was a werewolf.

 

Derek went with the softer explanation. “Does she make you and your wolf stronger?”  
  
Scott nodded softly, “Yeah she does.”  
  
“Do you want her to be safe above all else?”  
  


Scott nodded fervently nodded, “Yeah I do. I can’t think straight around her.”

 

Derek knew that his next comment would be risky. “Our mates are our greatest strength ... and yet they can be our greatest weakness.”  
  
Scott looked up at him, finally quiet and willing to listen. “I don’t understand.”  
  
Derek sighed as he knew this was the most delicate conversation he was going to have. If he did it right he would have a natural right-hand, one who would work harmoniously with his mate. “A mate makes us strong, gives us the most natural anchor in the world but on the flip side. We are wolves and we feel so very strongly that if something was to happen to our mates then our wolves would be hard to control.”

 

“Why do we mate?” Scott asked sounding so lost.

 

Derek would have before Stiles have said the same thing, having been so spectacularly burned by Kate. Now though he had an immediate answer, “Because they complete us and I want to protect my mate.”

  
Derek didn’t quite manage to hide his blush when he had realised that he had leaked his feelings through the bond.

 

Scott shifted, picking up on his Alpha’s unease, “What is it?”  
  


Derek shook his head, “Nothing just Stiles teasing me.”

 

Scott was smart enough not to ask how Stiles had made him blush. Sadly Scott had learned through their friendship that Stiles had no shame.  “How do you stand Peter being so close?”  
  
If the question hadn’t been asked in such a curious and confused way it might have spurred his Alpha tendencies. As it was, all Derek could do was chuckle and it would be another good lesson for him to learn, “Stiles is his own protection. With Peter, he rescued me.”  
  
Scotts eyes widened in shock. Derek could tell that sadly it was only just sinking in that Stiles was not so breakable.  Derek chuckled at the memory, he knew that he would not likely forget that night in a hurry.  “You should have seen it. Stiles smacked him into a wall.”  
  
Scott looked in awe at just the idea. Derek could understand that Scott would have more than a few understandable issues with his Uncle too. It was the biggest irony for Derek. If there was one thing he learnt from his mom was that the best pack had trust at the heart of the pack bonds.

 

His mom had it easier in some ways. Their pack was old and established and made up of family members. For Derek, he had an amazing mate and knew that his mom would have loved Stiles. However the rest of his pack was made up of teenagers. It had been prudent - they were young and were the ones most likely to withstand the change. On the flipside, they were teenagers with raging hormones and the control issues to boot.

 

Derek was glad that Stiles was helping him, between them they would get this pack into a position of strength.  Stiles would help build the trust and he the strength.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Trust was quite the ironic word in the library. Stiles knew the definition, trust :- firm belief in the reliability, truth, or ability of someone or something.

 

It was what was missing from Matt as he would have never become the Kanima if he could trust himself. It was also vital for pack bonding and yet when it came to Peter the reliability in someone broke down. He was glad for his ADHD as if he couldn’t think a mile a minute - he would get a serious headache. He was doing what he did best - research but at the same time he was keeping an eye on Peter, Lydia and Danny. Oh don’t get him wrong he was not worried about Danny. Danny was just an all-round nice guy and he was here, researching because he wanted nothing to happen to Isaac or his friends. It was Lydia and Peter that he was keeping an eye on. He had no doubts about their capacity to research, they were both terribly clever. Stiles was doubting their ability not to kill each other - just because they felt like it.

 

Peter looked up, rolling his eyes, “I’m not going to kill the little banshee.”  
  
Stiles snorted, “You’ve never struck me as the stupid type.”  
  
Peter was starting to let his frustration show, which would no doubt annoy the beta more. “So why are you watching me like a hawk?”  
  
Lydia’s tart response was to be expected, “Maybe he doesn’t like you.”   
  
Stiles had to bite back his smile at the saccharine sweet voice. Lydia had this unique way of saying the most vicious things but in such a nice way that it took you a few minutes to figure out that she had been a complete bitch.

 

“That is not true. I’m wary but he is Derek’s Uncle and he is no longer insane.”  
  
Lydia snorted, “No he is Satan in a V-Neck.”  
  
Peter smiled, “You flatter me.”  
  
Stiles groaned, throwing his head into his arms, “Don’t feed his ego it is big enough.”  
  


Danny ever the peacemaker, asked wearily, “Have any of you found anything that helps in between the snarking.”  
  
Lydia shook her head, “No, and I am unwilling to learn Aramaic for this text.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Just we need to find the Key to its humanity.”  
  
Peter looked uneasy, “Does that mean we have to go and discover about the insipid childs life?”  
  
Stiles felt like a kid at christmas, “Well you did bite the insipid child,”  he knew he had a shit-eating grin, “Haven’t you been told to watch what you try and eat.”  
  
“I was insane!”  
  


Lydia could not resist the opening, “Because you are so much better now?”  
  
Danny ignored the banter, “How are we going to get into his house?”  
  
Stiles hated the way he had to be the ideas man. He started to consider the problem. He was thinking of all the things he’d read, watched or heard. His mind was considering different con artists plays, hell, what tactics he’d seen employed on the show Leverage. What would the great Parker do?

 

This was not going to be easy. He needed to get at least two of the pack into the teens bedroom. He had to do this with the parent’s agreement, or, without them knowing. He had no clue how to explain this so he would go with option two. So that meant he needed to pick two members of the pack, with enough emotional growth that they would be able to spot a talisman that would help restore Daehler’s humanity.

 

How hard could it be?

 

 


	29. Episode Eight: Trust is Vital pt 2

Episode Eight:  Vital Trust Pt 2

 

“How do we get the Daehler’s out of their house?” Stiles asked posing the problem out loud. He figured there were enough genei in the room for them to figure it out. It should be simple to get them out so they could scout Matt’s bedroom. How hard would it be for them to find the key to his humanity? Stiles knew it would be a talisman of some kind and if push came to shove he would use his Fae sight to find it.

 

Peter offered, “Kidnap them...”

 

Stiles shook his head in resigned bemusement because he should have known that would be Peter’s suggestion. Given Lydia withering glare she was just as impressed by Peter’s suggestion.  Still she was not the type to naysay without offering an alternative,  “Maybe get your Dad to question them?”  
  


Stiles snorted as she was suggesting something that on the surface looked reasonable but could be quite difficult.  “Any other takers?”  
  
Lydia looked murderous, “Was there anything wrong with my idea?”   
  
“Not at all!” Stiles moved quickly to reassure her. In truth, there wasn’t apart from the one where Stiles would move and Heaven and Earth to keep his Dad’s job safe for as long as he could.

 

Danny could tell though and he was obviously smart enough to phrase it in such a way that Lydia would not bite his head off. So kudos to him for that. “Lyds, maybe he doesn’t want his Dad involved if he can help it, like your Mom.”

 

Lydia snorted but must have agreed but couldn’t resist, “Yeah but my mother can’t shoot like Stiles’ Dad can.”  
  


Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yeah but it would kill me if he lost his job trying to help us.”

 

And that was the truth. His Dad knew the truth as there was no way that he could have hid things when they were super crazy - when Peter was at his craziest. It didn’t mean though he was going to ask his Dad for help that could potentially see his Dad lose his job. He was well aware that his Dad would help if he could - it was why he didn’t want to put him in the position to begin with.

Danny was thinking about everything that was being said and compressing it in his mind. There was a solution, a back door if you will you just had to sift through the code to find it. That was the true gift of a hacker.  He was thinking about a programme he’d watched earlier in the week.  In the show, the criminals had lured the intended victim away with the offer of a free gift and then ransacked the guy’s house.  “What about if we set them up as competition winners, maybe at a restaurant in town?”  
  
He looked at the stares and started to shift, “What? If it is stupid just say.”  
  
The oldest wolf snorted, “Yeah we’re not judging ... It is a good idea apple pie.”  
  
Lydia was already mulling it through. “The new restaurant is opening up LaPierre’s or something. I’m sure knowing the circles that Jackson and I can run in that they would say no if I asked ... I am sure that we can come to an arrangement.”  
  
Stiles was mentally comparing all the ways the Pack seemed to resemble a Mafia family but as that would make him Diane Keaton in the Godfather he was ruthlessly crushing that comparison in his mind.   “Good.” He couldn’t resist adding, “As long as no horse heads are involved.”  
  
Danny and Lydia just stared at him, like they were trying to figure out how he could even say such a thing. Peter though had immediately caught the reference, “That is too good Miss Adams.”  
  
Stiles should have known that Peter would have picked up on the Godfather reference.  “Yeah except I don’t bury my head in the sand. So we get the parents out and then Danny and I are going to go and have a look around.”

 

Peter was curious and deliberately kept his tone indifferent, “Why you two?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “Danny is the one out of all of us, who is the most in reach with his emotions and I am the one most in touch with my magic.”  
  
“All good points.” Peter acknowledged magnanimously, “Now we’ve done all this let’s go and see the pack.”

 

Of course, all of this talk was making him want to see Derek so Stiles was not going to object. If it just so happened that he was not wearing any clothes then all the better.   

  
  


*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Lydia could see the Alpha and Scott talking on the sideline, what she wouldn’t give to be able to hear the conversation. It certainly was a picture, there was Scott looking super embarrassed and Derek looking like he wanted to fall on his claws and take his eyes out. It seemed that Derek felt it would be preferable to carrying on with this conversation.

 

“What are they talking about do you think?”

 

Stiles looked over in their direction and knew immediately, “Allison.”  
  
“Is Derek giving Scott the supernatural version of the birds and bees?” Lydia asked with no small amount of glee. The whole scene making way more sense and also becoming even funnier.

 

Stiles was snickering so hard that he collapsed into Danny, who was also enjoying the scene in front of him. It made Stiles feel better because he probably should have not been taking so much glee in his mate’s discomfort but if Danny was laughing too then he couldn’t be too evil.

 

Derek seeing Stiles, broke off the conversation and practically ran to him. “You having fun dear?”

 

Derek looked like he wanted to go and bleach his brain. Stiles was infinitely familiar with the feeling, having had more than one conversation with Scott about Allison. It was more than any good Alpha should have to suffer. Stiles tried to be sympathetic, “You poor dear. Let me kiss it better.”

 

Stiles was teasing but he should have expected the pull towards Derek. It didn’t bother him at all, he was smiling as he kissed his lover. Of course, the minute their lips touched - they soon forgot a chaste kiss and lost themselves in each other, not really caring who was watching. The pack snorted as some of the plants around the patio area blossomed. Stiles was really enjoying the kiss if he was affecting the plant life with his magic.

 

The Betas had various reactions, the girls and Danny stared unrepentantly enjoying the hot make out session in front of the them. Scott looked like he was watching a horror movie;  Isaac and Jackson seemed to favour the look children get when they are forced to watch their parents kiss.

 

Scott broke them out of their kiss with a scandalised, “Stiles!”

 

Stiles pulled away, eyes still closed clearly trying to savour the last bit of the kiss, “What you are is a real killjoy Scotty, anyone tell you that buddy?”

 

“You, you ...”  
  
Stiles winced and looked to Allison, “Did I break him?” He did feel that it was majorly unfair that Scott was allowed his epic romance and yet his best friend was trying to cockblock him. That had to count as a major foul in the Bro-code.  
  
“No he just needs to get used to the fact that you have someone to share your life with like he does.” It was said with a quiet steel suggesting that if Scott was to object then Allison would make him pay.

 

For once, Scott backed off and asked a sensible question that would get them off topic, “Did you get anywhere with your research?”  
  


Stiles nodded, “We did. We just need to put the plan into action.”

 

A month ago and that would not have been enough of an answer for the pack. There would have been endless questions about what research had been done. What did they have to do?

Now though, he just watched the pack accept the answer and wait to see what they needed to do to fix things.  Stiles smiled as it was a sign that trust was building and he knew it. It was reflected in the strength of the pack bonds that he could see forming, magic rocked sometimes.

 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Danny and Stiles climbed through the bedroom cursing as they went. Their werewolf counterparts made that look easier than it was; Stiles felt as he landed in a heap.   He and Danny had climbed directly into Matt’s bedroom as soon as they got the all clear.  Stiles scanned the room once he had righted himself. For the most part, it was a standard teenagers room. There was the bed and the desk, clothes left strewn around the room. It wasn’t until he reached the final corner that he freaked out, “What the hell?”  
  
Danny whirled around, ready to help only to see the same thing. It was incredibly creepy to see. There was their packmate and Scott’s mate, enshrined in a multitude of photos. It was getting easier to see why Gerard had got a hold of Daehler to the point where he could take control. Stiles was almost certain that the nasty racist bastard would have happily sold his granddaughter to achieve his goals.

 

“That is creepy.”  
  
Stiles nodded, “Amen. Good job none of the others came here.”

 

Danny could get that as the others might have wanted to kill the photographer - as the shrine showed he was way past crush and well into full on stalking. You didn’t need to be a genius to know that these types of obsessions never ended well for anyone involved. “You still want to save him?”  
  
Stiles nodded, “Oh I think he needs so much therapy and preferably far away from Beacon Hills.”  
  
That made sense. Stiles was ruthless when it came to the protection of his pack. He would not except anything less than complete exile. It was the only solution that all of them would be able to live with. He frowned though thinking of something, “Wait won’t he be a wolf if this works?”  
  
Stiles nodded, “Yes but he is not pack. We will try to find him a new pack but he can become an Omega for all I care. He can’t stay in this pack. It would cause too much potential harm and could you imagine Scott if he was forced to kill him?”  
  
Danny smirked, he was too nice to say what he was thinking. Still it didn’t make the point Stiles was trying to make any less invalid. Scott was awesome but he was a puppy dog when it came to potential violence and somehow always made Stiles feel bad when he suggested it. It was true that violence was not always the best solution but it did seem to expedite resolution quicker than any other method.

 

Danny sighed, “So what would Matt tie his humanity to?”

 

Stiles was looking around the room. His ADHD allowed his brain to think about things from a different perspective. However it would seem that crazy, stalker perspective was not one of them. Who knew? He lost patience and gave into temptation, “Ah fuck it.”

 

Danny was about to ask, “What ...” and trailed off. It was fairly obvious and he took a step back. He had not been truly around when Stiles had done his Fae thing. It was a sight to behold to with the glowing eyes showing unrestrained power.  It was almost as cool as Rose Tyler when she swallowed the vortex to save her doctor, only this was who Stiles was and it wouldn’t kill him.

 

Stiles was using his Fae sight to look at the room again with fresh eyes. He could pick up so many different things on the light/magic spectrums that he would never be able to see with human eyes. “Wow this boy is a mess.”  
  
“Yeah he is a frozen lizard.”

 

Stiles sighed as that sounded judgemental.  “Yeah well it was that or let him come after my pack.”  
  
“I’m not judging he could have hurt Isaac or any of you.”   
  
Stiles smiled, he was glad that Isaac had someone who put him first. It was what the pup deserved as he had suffered a really crappy start in life.

 

As he glanced around the room, he assessed and dismissed most of the items until he found something that lit up like a Christmas tree. “Gotcha.”  
  
They should have known it would be the camera. It was creepy but honestly expressed Matt in one item. Stiles had the item. The only thing left to be seen was could he save Matt?

  
  



	30. Episode Eight: Trust is Vital pt 3

Episode Eight:  Vital Trust Pt 3

 

Stiles got back to the Hale house and all the puppies were there waiting for him. He knew they were not pups but damn anyone who would not have made the comparison - given their current looks. It was like they had all taken the puppy-dog 101 class from Scott about how to get everything you want with just your eyes. It was a good job that having been Scott’s best friend for years that he was more than used to it.

 

“What?” Danny had to ask not used to it. The stares were getting to him as he had not built up enough resistance.

 

Stiles snorted, “They want to know everything right this minute.”  
  
“We just got through the door.” Danny whined. Stiles was fascinated he didn’t think that Danny knew how to whine at anyone or complain. It was clear that Jackson’s influence was spreading.

 

Stiles smirked, “I know, go find Isaac they can wait until we’ve at least had a chance to greet our mates.”

 

Some of the Betas had the grace to look sheepish except Jackson. Stiles was sure that Jackson was quite possibly devoid of ever feeling shame. “That is not true look Isaac is here.”  
  
To punctuate his point, Jackson had draped his arm over Isaac, who soaked up the touch from a pack member. Stiles had to smile, out of all of them - Isaac was the most touch starved.  Isaac would always favour the touch of his mate and Alpha pair but the others sort the chance to help the beta.

 

He could see that he would get no joy with that argument so he went with a better one, “Okay then I want to go greet my Alpha and you will get noisy and whiny when we do.”  
  
Erica snorted with glee, “I don’t it’s hot.”  
  
Stiles smirked because it was great having gone from the 147 pale-freckled virgin, to the guy getting regular with the sexiest man in Beacon Hills. “It really really is. You should go though as Derek doesn’t like to share.”  
  
A sexy growl let the others know that the Alpha in question was in the house.  “Thirty minutes.”  
  
Allison sighed, “Where shall we go?”  
  
Stiles could feel his mate’s needs and his own were rising up to add to the mix.  “Somewhere soundproof,” he offered.

 

Lydia did not look amused but she was more than happy to accept that there was no way she was going to change the outcome. It was personal growth for Lydia and Stiles was so proud of her. She just sighed, “Ally let the boys have their little club and we can gossip about them in Jacks’ room.”  
  


All of the betas were given a soundproof room that was there’s in the pack house.   There was just one concession that Derek and Stiles had, their room was their sanctuary. He had to laugh at how adorable Jackson looked pouting, his cheekbones made him deadly, “That’s not fair.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes and indulgently kissed her mate before adding, “Suck it up sweetie.”

She did laugh at the way that Danny dragged Isaac away to have their own ‘private’ greeting.  

 

“Guess we need to go quickly.” As fond as she was of the pack members she had no desire to hear them having sex.

 

Stiles could have protested Lydia’s comment but he wasn’t going to. He was very distracted at the moment on accounts of Derek’s tongue being down his throat - not that he was complaining as he himself was dragged away.

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  


The pack was all gathered in the living room and the betas were sensible enough not to make a comment about Derek and Stiles’ sex life. For no other reason than Stiles delighted in giving delightfully, sexually explicit versions of what he and their Alpha got up to. He found it was the quickest way to shut down the teasing and he was not afraid to use it. Plus, he found it sweet revenge for when Scott had given him as many details as he could about him and Allison.

 

“So you have the item?” Lydia asked uncaring for niceties.

 

Stiles held up the camera and Lydia snorted seeing what it was,

 

“Figures little creeper,” was her only observation.  
  
Danny and he shared a look as the pack did not know the half of it. It was not a decision Stiles would take on his own. He had let Derek know what he had found and left off making the  decision of whether the pack should know about the ‘shrine’ to Derek.

 

Jackson shrugged, “So what is the big deal?”  
  
Peter snorted as the Beta had no clue just how complex the situation was. “There are more than a few issues that we need to settle.”  
  
Isaac sighed, “Like?”  
  
Stiles pouted. Why was he the one who always had to explain? He knew he had to suck it up and be a man, “Well, there is the small thing where we will have to kill the Kanima and hope that the tie to humanity is strong enough not make his death permanent.”  
  
The room was silent absorbing what had been said. They may have been teenagers but with everything they had gone through - they were not as rash.

 

“What would happen if we succeeded?”  
  
It was Allison who asked and that was poignant in many ways. Stiles answer would be painfully  honest, “He would be a werewolf, like he should have been in the first place.”  
  
“Would we have to accept him into the pack?” Erica asked, her tone betraying how uncomfortable she was by the idea. Looking around the room it was clear that she was not the only one uncomfortable of the idea.

 

This was where Stiles blood ran cold, “No that is one thing that won’t happen. He will never be part of this pack.”

 

The pack reeled at the venom in the Pack Mom’s voice. There were well aware that he could be fierce and did what needed to be done to protect their emotional well-being. They were not aware of why but there must have been something that Daehler had done that was unforgivable in Stiles’ eyes. They trusted his opinion as he was the one that looked after all of them.

 

Isaac looked up from under his lashes, “Is there any choice?”  
  
Derek took over, “I agree with Stiles. There is no way that Matt would be allowed to join the pack.”  
  
He was like Stiles in that he could be sympathetic over what he had suffered in the past. However he was not willing to let his pack suffer for the teens sociopathic tendencies. The potential the beta had for destabilising or harming his pack was too great for him to risk it.

 

“It is fair.” Danny added in case any of the others were unsettled and Stiles noticed that Danny’s comment stopped Scott’s argument before he even started. It was not surprising Danny in many ways was his moral compass. In theory, that should be Scott but he was too much a puppy dog who considered pacifism to be the best option. At least Danny was pragmatic and he wanted to protect the pack. He knew that on occasions he could be ruthless so if Danny was put off then he would reconsider, however, it was clear that in this situation they were in agreement.  

 

Jackson didn’t bother to hide his shock, “Is it that bad?”  
  
Danny shuddered, “Worse. I don’t want to kill the guy but at the same time I would not feel safe with him anywhere near the pack.”  
  
Scott could guess it was bad, “You all say though to be an omega without a pack is a fate worse than death.”  
  
All of this was true and Stiles knew it. He would not budge. He would not forgive himself. He could let the pack understand his reasons without mentioning the shrine. He told a story. “Did you figure out why the Kanima was scared of water?”  
  
Of course they hadn’t, all the pack shook their heads except Peter. Peter had as he was the one who had done the research and gave it to him. When they all looked at him expectantly he started to weave a tale,

 

“There once was a young kid who wanted to see a comic book. Only the boy’s brother was part of a successful swim team and they were all celebrating the win.  The young boy’s dad was an abusive dickbag so he bullied the kid into going the shops.

 

“Meanwhile the team are still having a party and despite the fact their coach was watching ... the alcohol was flowing and the kid ends up in the pool. It would have not been so bad except the kid can’t swim and the teens all stand around laughing as he drowns.”

 

Isaac shudders making the link, “He is revived but threatened to keep quiet.”  
  


Stiles nods and his heart goes out, knowing that Isaac never had many friends through his childhood and he had probably tried to figure out why Matt has suddenly cut him out of his life. “It is why he had panic attacks and a crippling fear of the water.”  
  
Lydia was smart, “Which also explains the first victims being part of the swim team.”  
  
Scott looked apprehensive, “So how do we save him?”  
  


The others might not have helped but they had died for essentially being douchey teenagaers. Stiles would not cry any spilt milk over Mr Lahey but the swim team he was not so happy about. It stunk of serial killer revenge obsession and that never went anywhere healthy.

  
Stiles pouted as Peter was leaving this up to him. “We stab him whilst he is holding the talisman and if he is strong enough he will regenerate if you like into a werewolf beta form.”

 

“This is not Dr Who.” Lydia snipped.

 

“We’re more than aware of that but Peter and I triple checked. It is the only way. You stab him one the full moon, say the right words in the Fae tongue and then if it works. He will be right as rain.”

 

Allison frowned, “What is the Fae tongue?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Tolkien the geek came closest.”  
  


Scott wrinkled his nose. He might not like research but he knew the Lord of the Rings. “You mean you actually know Elvish?”  
  
Stiles knew there was no way that he was going to escape the question as everyone was looking at him expectantly. He tried to distract them, “Hello? Serious conversation about the frozen lizard downstairs.”

 

“Come on Galadriel fess up.”  
  


Stiles gasped, “I am Fae. Not the Lady of a forest. That is just rude.”

 

Jackson snickered, “I never thought I would hear you prefer to be called a Fairy than an Elf.”

 

If this had been before pack would have gone ballistic at what could have been interpreted as  homophobic comment.  Now though he took it for what it was - gentle teasing. “Well I may have grown my hair but I would not rock the long hair like Orlando Bloom.”

 

Derek just sighed, it was at times like this he regretted biting teens. However like his Uncle had pointed out. He had made his bed and now he had to lie in it. He didn’t mind as long as Stiles was in it with him.  “Can we get back to the serious conversation please?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Whatever you say Sourwolf. So all in favour of trying?”  
  
  


The pack was clearly unsure but they had no choice but to try; their consciences would not allow any other choice. “We have to try.”  
  
Stiles nodded and there was no time like the present what with the full moon showing but not at its peak. It would mean the wolves would be stronger but not yet at risk of shifting from its power, “Well there is no time like the present.”

 

With that they opened the door to the basement, this would end one way or another tonight. The most important thing is the waiting will be over.

 

 


	31. Episode Eight: Trust is Vital pt 4

Episode Eight:  Vital Trust Pt 4

 

The basement was bleak and dark. It was where they stored the clutter rather than the safe room built for full moons if they suspected the wolf might struggle to keep control of their change.  In the corner stood the ice cage that had managed to keep the Kanima restricted and unable to keep up its reign of trouble and death.

 

Derek looked uneasily at the block, reliving what happened to him at the lake. It was not just that though - it went against his instincts to let a potential danger to the pack out.  “Just how do we do this with the least danger to us?”  
  
It was a good question and everyone looked at Stiles expectantly. Stiles just rolled his eyes, “My plan was to merely unfreeze the area around the heart and hand first.”  
  
Lydia frowned, “Will that be enough? Won’t hymotherpia be an issue?”  
  
It might be and Stiles knew it. Still whilst he was willing to try and save Matt he was not going to invite more than necessary danger on his pack.  “It will be balancing act. There is no way that I am going to let the overgrown lizard have a chance at you guys.”  
  
Scott had heard that tone on rare occasions. It was the tone that was all Stiles and best of all -  their was no trace of magic compulsion and yet you would never go against it. It was the type of tone that made you want to sit up straighter and agree to anything. It had been that voice that Stiles had used when he had told his Dad that he couldn’t drink. Scott hated it more than hearing the Alpha’s tone.

 

Peter was pleased, “Good. Shall we?”

 

To move things along Peter stood back but handed Stiles the camera and the ritual dagger that he would need.

 

Stiles had debated a ring of mountain ash - he was ninety-nine percent certain that it would not make a scrap of difference. The only thing it would do was impinge the wolves and that was something he would never want.

 

He took a deep breath, took comfort in the pack surrounding him and delved deep into himself.  He found his core of magic and pictured only two small parts of the Kanima to be unfrozen. This was a delicate part of the procedure. The moon was out and now was the perfect time to conduct the spell/ritual. The only trouble he had was the Kanima was resistant to magic so the ice had to be thick enough to keep the Kanima immobile and by allowing the two parts free there was an infinitessimally small chance that the Kanima could break free. If that was to happen then Stiles knew he would end up having to spend another week in the Fae Realm.  If you consider that Derek was attacked and nearly killed by Peter resurrecting himself the last time he was at his grandparents, Stiles figured he was allowed to be reluctant to go back since then.

 

Still these were dangerous thought processes as they were distracting. He couldn’t afford any distractions - at all. When he checked only the two parts he wanted unfrozen were de-iced and more importantly the Kanima was not yet moving or trying to break free. It was now or never. He shook himself to bring himself back to focus and uttered the words in Fae,

 

“By the Moon and the Earth,

I beg of thee,

To hear my request.”

 

The pack listened raptly, seeing a serious demonstration of the pack mother’s magic. Derek was definitely affected by the show of power. His wolf and he were in agreement with their preening of having attracted such a magnificent mate.

 

This one should be allowed his true form,

By the Moon and the Earth grant thy request.

  
Stiles eyes unclouded from the magic being over - he could tell that he had been granted his wish. He took the final step and stabbed him in the heart. The ritual giving him the ability to pierce the tough outer skin of the Kanima. He had to wait a few seconds to let the magic take ahold. This was it.

 

He pushed forward with all his strength and pierced the heart.

 

The next few minutes were carnage and chaos. First of all, now that the Kanima was in the throes of death Stiles unfrozen it. The pack watched on as the scales gradually fell away to reveal the pale lean form of their classmate. He was struggling to breathe and the pups were all of the same instinct.  It was not nice to hear someone in their last breaths. The wet rasping sounds as he struggled to breathe. It was making them all want to finish the job so as to make sure that he didn’t suffer anymore.

 

What they watched was Stiles and Derek gently cushion him to the ground. They were kindness in this moment and they were trying to give Daehler support. It was an act of gentleness that was what made the pair special.   
  
Matt’s eyes opened and he weakly grasped the camera, “Stilinski?”

 

Stiles spoke softly, “Yeah it is me.”  
  
“What ...” The question didn’t end as he was wracked with a cough fit.

 

Stiles shushed him, “You were bitten and the transformation went wrong. We don’t have long you have a choice to make.”

 

Matt was losing colour, Stiles could tell that he had probably seconds to live. “You have to hang onto your humanity.”  
  
Matt thought about it. He remembered everything that he had done. He could remember the kills. He could even remember attacking the two who were holding him now. What he done to deserve such kindness? He didn’t deserve it. He knew in that moment that he might not have been to blame for what he had done as the creature but he felt no remorse either. He had no compunction about ending a life even though he knew it was wrong. That was not right and yet he didn’t care.

 

He ultimately was not a good person and he understood that if he lived - he would continue to harm people for no there reason than he could. He knew he wouldn’t be able to help himself. “I will not live.”  
  
Stiles sighed understanding the reasoning and looking into his mate’s eyes he could tell that Derek agreed. One word was all Derek said, “Leave.”  
  
The pack scarpered understanding how this would end. They did not want to see what happened. It was in these incredibly tough situations that they were glad that the Alpha pair was strong enough to make the tough choices.

 

Matt looked peaceful. It was almost as if by making his choice - he had found closure and a small amount of happiness. Stiles did not want him to suffer anymore so he focussed his magic on stopping his heart. It happened quickly and just like that it was over. It sucked. Stiles had put so much effort in trying to rescue Matt’s life that he had never considered that Matt would not want to live.

 

Derek pulled him into a fierce hug. “You are magnificent!”  
  


Stiles just melted into his embrace, taking comfort in his mate. He didn’t feel magnificent. His pack was safe which was always the most important thing but he felt disappointment. If this was Dr Who, he would be honest enough to hope that this would be his one day. The day where everyone could survive. It was not that Stiles was not a realist - he was.

 

The deed was done. Stiles had hoped that they could save Matt but in the end - Matt himself had asked that he be allowed to die. He could not conceive wanting to die but then again, he was surrounded by pack and family. He could not imagine how alone Matt must have been. There was a great irony in many respects. Matt was the school photographer, he had photographed and been a part of so many stunning things but that had been the problem. Stiles was not a counsellor but even he could guess that Matt must have suffered massive feelings of inadequacy and always alone. He got to see the action but never to be a part of it had to suck.

 

Even so that was not to say that he agreed with any part of what Matt had done. Yes the experience had suffered at the coaches was traumatic and scarring but there were so many other ways that it could have been dealt with. It definitely did not need to lead to the chaos of what the Kanima had wrought. Stiles settled his thoughts. They needed to finish things and then move on as a pack.

 

“Come on. Let’s get him out into the preserve.”  
  


Derek nodded. He found a sheet. It was a little sad at how used they were to having to dump/hide bodies. That being said, Stiles being magical made life so much easier. He hated to think what his mom must have had to do. They took Matt out through the back door they had installed into the cellar. It had been something that both of the Alpha pair had been insistent on - multiple escape routes for the pack house.

 

The forest was beautiful tonight and the moon was out. Stiles knew what needed to happen they gently placed Daehler on the ground. If anyone other than Derek had been there they would have been shocked by what happened. At Stiles direction the ground literally absorbed Matt. He would not be found - he had been returned to the Earth in the most natural of ways.

 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Derek’s eyes bled red as he stalked towards his mate. Stiles was not scared of him, even though at the moment Derek was a true Apex Predator. In fact, maybe Stiles was built wrong because instead of being scared out of his mind - he found it sexy. Sue him. Derek was hot.

 

Stiles smirked, “Call the pack we all need to run.”  
  
Derek was circling him, “You’re mine,” fangs making it raspier.  
  
Stiles pulled into his space, always challenging, showing that he was the perfect mate. “As you are mine. Call the pups ... it is time for the Hale pack to run with the moon.”  
  
Derek threw back his head and howled. Stiles marvelled at the fact that despite still being in his full human form - he could howl like a true alpha. The pack howled back in chorus - it was brilliant and Stiles shivered in excitement.

 

Derek stood strong and true, “I want to chase you.”  
  
Stiles cocked his head to the side, extending his neckline - teasing his Alpha. “Can you catch me?”  
  
“I will ravage you when I do.” Derek promised, all dark and sexy promise.

 

Stiles couldn’t hide his arousal.  Still he managed to stay with their game, giving good as he got with a breathy, “Promises, promises.”

 

Derek lunged but Stiles disappeared with a gust of wind causing Derek to growl. Just to add to his desire he caught Stiles tinkering laugh on the wind. He saw the flash of the eyes showing that his pack was close. It was time to play, “My mate thinks he can hide from us.”  
  
Boyd bowed his head, “We’ll find him for you Alpha.”  
  
The pack hunted knowing that in reality all they were doing was playing into the Alpha pairs foreplay. However they were more than happy to do that. Tonight had seen the end to a nightmare that had been plaguing their territory and now they could cut loose and have some fun. It was not like all the mated pairs would not indulge themselves.

 

Stiles watched from the top of a tree. He had wanted to see the pack come together cohesively. He had borrowed the sight of the owl whose branch he was currently sharing. He had to smile at the trust the pack now had. They knew that Derek was not really mad with him but the Alpha wanted his mate found so they would hunt him for Derek.

 

This was fun and something carefree. Stiles led his Pups on a merry chase. He would let them catch him eventually but not before he had really wound Derek up.

 

Where would the fun in that be ... if he made it too easy?

 

 


	32. Epilogue: All right on the night

Epilogue: It will be alright on the night

 

Stiles watched the pack, all in their beta forms run. They were working as teams trying to catch his scent in pairs before they would help Derek spring a trap. If he had to - he would be able to run and run. However when the forfeit for being caught was hot sex rather than imminent death. He was strangely okay with being caught. In fact, he wanted to get caught otherwise there would be no fun.

 

He decided to make things a little more fair - he came out of the trees. He cloaked his presence but left his scent in the air. The betas were excited, Erica crowed with excitement, “Smell that.”

 

Isaac out of all the betas was the best tracker so he lifted his nose up in the air. He caught the scent that they all associated with the pack mom. Stiles smelled of a unique blend of pack, Alpha and lightening. The pack had the scent and the howls let the others know.

 

Derek was their first, smelling the air. Sure enough he could smell his mate - in fact this close he could sense his mate even if he was trying to cloak his presence. He was close. The pack looked at him ready to follow any order. He could let them chase his mate down but they deserved their own fun.

 

“Have your own chases!”

 

It made him smirk as the mated pairs - shared glances. He was well aware those whose mates were human would also be chased, even if they didn’t end up mating on the forest floor.  He did not want anyone to see Stiles once he got a hold of his mate.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


In the morning light Stiles had awoken firmly ensconced in Derek’s arms. He was sore and tired and he would not change a thing. He was smug too. He had led Derek on a merry chase until he was wound up like a corkscrew and then exploded with him.  It had been epic and primal and something that he really wanted to make a monthly pack tradition. He was so glad for his magic. He held out his hands and summoned his clothes. He did notice that his magic was coming easier to him. He would talk to his grandparents they were next time to him.

 

He wriggled out of Derek’s arms. As content as he was - he was hungry and he had no doubt that the moon-hungover pups would be worse. He would need to get on making breakfast - pronto.

 

Derek grumbled and tried to pull him close, “Sleep.”  
  
“Sure thing snugglywolf. Let’s do it in a bed.” He tried to reason.

 

“No. Here is good.” Derek growled.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, there was no way that Derek would make him stay here. In the midst of fantastic sex and lying in a post sex haze the forest floor is a perfectly legitimate place to rest.  Now, not so much. “Sorry sourwolf ... the pups will be wanting food.”  
  
Stiles heard an adorable little annoyed growl. “Your fault, your pups.”  
  
Derek finally was waking up, well, his eyes were open at least. “Why are they mine when they annoying and yours when they do good things?”  
  
Stiles quirked an eyebrow, silently asking his mate if he really needed to answer that question.  He didn’t, it turns out.

 

They both got into their trousers and left it that - finding the best path back to the house. They were eager for food having expended a lot of energy the night before. Derek was too lazy to go and individually track down his pack. So he howled instead, carrying the message to return to the den instead.

 

Stiles shook his head in bemusement. He was kind enough not to make a comment. Although he really really wanted to make a comment but he would allow his mate to retain some Alpha dignity for now.

 

He walked hand in hand with Derek up to their front door. He was marvelling at the fact that they had a front door. Only what should have been joy had shifted to fury. Stiles was not the alpha wolf in this relationship and yet his vision bled red. Someone had dared to desecrate their home; their den. Derek growled, “Stiles.”  
  
Stiles did not know the mark - he knew what it meant. A foreign pack was declaring war - if that was what they wanted, then they would get it. Heaven help them. He shared a look with Derek - they would fight viciously for their pack and they would win. They had built this pack up from the ground into something pretty damn awesome. They would be damned if they would see some upstart wolves try and tear it down.

 

 


End file.
